Loyal Servant
by Yasumi
Summary: This is a Loki/OC fic. When Loki feels he lost everything the one person who had been loyal to him throughout his life sticks by him but will it change him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Thor or the Avengers. There will be explicit content.

Authors note: It been over 10 years since I wrote fanfiction let alone published any. So please review. Also I am in the habit of writing original character stories. You may see the same original characters in fics of mine down the road as I have multple ways they meet and just can't decide which I like so I am actually working on a bunch of ideas. This is the first I've started and finished. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter one

Loki sent his usual mental summoning for his personal servant. Cephera entered the room almost instantly using the teleport spell she had proven to be very good at, all those centuries ago. She bowed low her face alight with her usual soft smile.

"You called my prince." she said standing straight once more.

"I want you to go collect a few last minute things for me." she stepped forward and took the list he was holding out for her. She curtsied again and looked over the list, committing it to memory, before letting it envelop in flames in her palm.

"Right away." she said.

"And... I think I would like company tonight." she nodded her expression never wavering. He watched her vanish with a soft word form her lips. He smiled. She had been the best gift ever given to him. His servant before her had been dull and ugly and though she did her job well she was bad at being discreet. Cephera however was none of those things.

She did as he bid fast and effectively without question and spoke of it to no one. It helped that she was easy to look at. But she was a servant and Loki would never go so far as to take her to his bed. But she was very damn good at picking out someone he could.

Loki's appetite for women was few and far between. He enjoyed them but he had no desire to have them always by his side. He even had a special room shrouded in magic, that only himself and Cephera could enter, for entertaining women so he did not have to think of them while he slept in his actual room.

Thor's appetite for women was far more wanting then his own. Thor would have at least one every night. Sometimes two, at the same time.

He stepped to his desk to return to his studies. It was amazing that no matter how long he lived he always found something new to use up his time.

Loki woke to a gentle voice calling him. "My lord! Sir?" finally he was shook so violently he sat straight up grabbing his assailant. Cephera stood her face a mixture of amusement and guilt. "I'm sorry my prince but I couldn't wake you. I have the things you asked for." she said wincing at his grip on her arm.

He released her shaking his head. He didn't remember falling asleep. But of course he had. The book he had been reading still opening on the desk right where he remembered reading last. "Give me a moment to refresh myself. Tell the girl I will be late." she nodded. "and come right back here."

She vanished and Loki smirked. There where something's he did however ask of his faithful little servant. Washing his back, running her fingers through his hair as she washed it, massaging his tired tense muscles. He had once been tempted to see what her sweet little mouth might feel like wrapped around his cock but he had not asked that of her.

She popped back a moment later. "She's waiting patiently." he grinned and made his way to his bath in the adjourning room. He allowed her to unbuckle his armor and remove most of the clothes beneath. Using magic she made the bath fill with warm water. He removed his pants himself. Something else he never made her do.

She removed her outer dress and stood in her green underdress and stepped into the water. She knelt behind him and grabbing her sponge and his favortie scent of soap. She scrubbed his back down to his tailbone but no further. He remembered, even now, the look on her face the first time he asked her to remove her outer dress.

Her mouth had dropped open, her eyes looking nervous and scared. He assured her, several times, he meant not to do her any harm or injustice in anyway, though all the while he tried to soothe her mind she had been undressing. That's what he liked about her most. Though she sometimes didn't agree with him or the things he made her occasionally do, she never complain or denied him. She simply just did them.

She scrubbed him the way he liked. Rough but not so much to cause any marks. When she was done he bent his head back and he felt the cold of the hair cleaner on his scalp. He sighed when she raked her fingers through his hair and working his skin. She had nice tiny fingers for such tedious work. When she was done she stood and got out as he dunked himself under.

He came up in time, opening his eyes, to see her bent over the side washing the soap from her hands. He could see the swell of her breasts and the movement of them as she breathed. She stood then and wrung out her underdress skirt before putting the other back on over it.

She placed a towel on the vanity and took his dirty clothes and fetched his usual casual attire for the nights endeavors.

Cephera waited in her bedchambers for him to summon her and take the girl away. He never stayed with them long once he was sated. This made her happy in a greedy kind of way. When she had first arrived on Asgard and become his personal servant she had been timid. Almost afraid. Over time she came to enjoy her spot and even slowly came to care for him as well.

She of course would never voice it. Or for that matter allow him to even see a hint of it but deep down she was in love with Loki. At first she had thought it a girls little fantasy but over the centuries she had come to know it was more then that. She would do anything for him, except perhaps treason.

But she was just a servant and would never know his touch, never know his lust or bare him children. But she was ok with that. She had decided a long time ago, life was not all about those things. She still held her virtue and planned never to relinquish it to anyone unless Loki asked it of her which she knew he never would.

She was content to make him happy in the little ways she could. Nothing he asked of her surprised her now and it had been a very long time since he asked her anything she hadn't been asked to do before.

When finally she was summoned she teleported in and escorted the lady out. The women was remarkably beautiful. Her long ebony hair now trailing down her curvy ass. Her red lips pouting from leaving so soon. The curves of her waist excentuated by her clingy low class whore's ensemble. Her long legs and well practiced fingers with painted nails moved with precision but not so much grace.

When she safely dropped her off she teleported back to the room where Loki was lounging on the bed. Naked, as usual, his arms behind his head and eyes shut.

She set to work tiding the room. He always made a mess during sex. They had knocked over quite a few things. She straightened what she could and replaced the rug back to its original position. "Don't you have anyone to go back to?" he asked suddenly. His voice still lulled with after lust.

Every now and then he would get in moods where he would ask her personal things about herself. It was never much. He once asked her what her favorite thing to eat was. She had told him apples and after that he kept apples around all the time.

A gesture from him for her good work and loyalty. "No sir. I don't need anyone." she said grinning downward and righting a chair. He said no more. He hadn't even looked at her. She really hoped she didn't get back to her room to find a man waiting for her.

She felt her cheeks turn pink. She turned from him in case he did look her way. She gathered his clothes and put them to rest at the bottom of the bed. There was nothing more she could do with him lying on the only thing left to clean. "Goodnight Sir." she said bowing and after making sure he had nothing to say she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related to the avengers or Thor.

Authors notes:

Original character content.

Lyanna: Thank you so much for your review. I'm glad you think it's well written. I was afraid after all these years my writing style might suck.

T.k. After your review I thought about it. I don't think she becomes a love sick fool but I'll let you decide :p and I never thought about it but your right their relationship is kinda like Pepper's and Tony's.

Thanks also to the people who are following.

Chapter 2

She didn't have a day off but every once in a while Thor would take Loki off Asgard on some exciting adventure and she would have that time alone. She spent it mostly sitting on her beloved beach just behind the palace. It had a private lagoon and cave not to far down the shore away from prying eyes.

She had never gotten along with the other servants. They didn't trust Loki and therefore didn't trust her. She kept her mouth closed to them about his doings. They didn't like that.

She reclined in the sand spreading her hair out like a halo. She always wore it pinned up when on duty. He had seen it down on two occasions, once when he woke her in the middle of sleep. On the first of those occasions she had been in her nightdress and was quite a site to see. Afterward she had begun to sleep in her underdress at least.

Now she lay in her underdress of black and green. His colors. The sun beaming down on her already lightly tanned skin. Her skirts hiked up to her thighs and the sleeves pulled down off her completely.

Once upon a time she used to have to wear a simple white cap with her servants uniform. But Loki had ordered her to remove it one day and instructed her to keep her hair pinned up but he liked her much better without the cap. So she retired it altogether.

Her brown and pink hair was slightly wet from the water that was slowly washing up under her. It wouldn't be long and the gentle waves would overtake her body completely. She allowed herself to drift off into a nap. The water would wake her, as it always did, once it began to splash her face.

Loki had gotten back early from his excursion with Thor. It had been uneventful this time but he was sure the warriors three would make up some kind of tale befitting the truthfully boring trip.

He summoned Cephera. When she appeared she was wet and dripping in her underdress. Her skirts sticking to her legs, her feet were bare and hair down. "Took some time for yourself I see." he said eyeing her state. He had always told her no matter what if he summoned her she was to come to him immidiatly.

He had never caught her naked but once caught her in a towel. He had much fun that day making her turn red. She was much harder to get to blush nowadays. She was becoming immune to his mischief.

"I have been playing with some new spells. I want to see their effectiveness." the first time he had tried a spell on her it hadn't worked. She seemed immune to certain magic. He had once asked her how and she told him she didn't know. He used her as his test subject until he found things she could not resist. For if it worked on her with all her control then it was a mighty powerful spell in deed.

"Certainly my prince. And what is it your trying to accomplish?" she asked politely tying back her hair hastily and fixing the sleeves of the dress.

"Sleep." he had yet to figure this one out. She sat in the chair he provided and waved his hand over her muttering the words so silently his lips barely moving that most wouldn't know he said anything. She stayed wide awake blinking a little sleepily but he mused it was from her previous state before he called her to him.

"Did you feel anything?"

"A tingle." she replied holding back a grin. He attempted it again concentrating harder this time. Still nothing.

"Hmm." he walked to his desk and opened his journal packed full of notes for new spells. He flipped through its pages. She sat patiently in the chair and eventually after about 10 minutes she felt herself fall forward.

Loki saw her body make the lurch and used his ability to make more then one of himself to make it across the room to catch her. She was out cold. He gently tapped her cheeks but she didn't respond. He struck them a little harder but still got no response.

He hoisted her up into his arms and layed her on his bed. Her face looked at peace her breathing even. One arm lay across her stomach the other half hanging off the bed. He tucked it up next to her side.

It took longer then he had expected but it had worked. He needed something more instant though. He wasn't sure how long it would last. Night had fallen and she still hadn't woken. Loki choose to lay next to her reading until she woke. He had to know the time frame.

She hadn't moved at all. Aside from her breathing he might have thought her dead. After three hours of no change he wondered if he had permantly put her out. He hoped not. Training a new servant would be tedious.

He got up and paced the room. He jumped when she sat up and cried out. Her cry was loud and painful sounding. He quickly clamped a hand over her still open mouth to silence her. Her eyes where wide and afraid. Her hands wrapped around his wrist with her nails biting into his flesh.

When she seemed to come back to her senses she let him go her pupils retracting to a smaller shape. Her eyes returning to their natural state of calm. He let her mouth go. "I'm sorry. I was having a nightmare." she said looking around baffled. "It worked?"

"Belated yes but it worked." she shuffled off the bed her face turning the shade of pink he hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Then I guess you had better get back to work." she said that silly sly look crossing her face for only a moment. He dismissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

And life went on. Cephera was cleaning the tower when Loki appeared. He rarely showed up there during the day while she cleaned. He did his best work at night. Seeing him now concerned her.

He looked annoyed. He was muttering to himself and pacing. She wasn't sure if he knew she was there. "Excuse me my prince. Do you need me to leave?" She asked keeping her head bowed. Best to not look right at him when he was in one of those moods.

Those moods where usually only brought on by something Thor said or did. He usually ordered her out immediately to brood. "Do you think my brother fit to be king?" He asked advancing on her and grabbing her by the shoulders forcing her to look up.

"I...not really. Not yet." She said. She knew Thor. Was aware of his childish decisions and recklessness.

He let her go but didn't open the distance between them. "Father as chosen him. I knew he would. He always chose Thor, his perfect son. The image of what an Asgardian should be like." He growled. "He will ruin this kingdom! And I am to stand around and watch it fall." it was worse then she thought.

He was ranting. She didn't like when he did that. It put her in an awkward situation. Whenever he ranted the next day or even week he would do something, to someone, in his mischief and though she would know it was him she couldn't talk about it. But he usually got caught without a word from her mouth anyway.

He looked down at her then his eyes catching hers before she looked away. "Go." He said. She stepped back, bowed and left.

The tower was a complete disaster area when she returned to it the next day. He had broken several potions bottles on the floor which she stepped on upon entrance, crunching them under her feet.

The room was clouded in some kind of magic dust. She hadn't seen him at all that morning. He wasn't even in his room at the crack of dawn when she arrived. In fact his bed looked like it hasn't been slept in. He could have taken a women to his other room. Sometimes he did so without asking her to fetch them for him.

She grabbed a broom to get the dangerous things off the floor first. She brushed her way clean to the window and opened it letting the cloud disperse out of the room as the warm breeze entered.

With the cloud gone she could see the extent of the damage. It would take her all day to fix this one. He must have been truly pissed.

Part way in, her spirits felt lifted a little and she began to sing. Singing was something she enjoyed above all things. Loki, when he called her anything, called her songbird. She wasn't sure if he even knew her real name.

He once had her sing to him when he was having a relaxing bath. She sang him a love song she had learned on Midgard. She sang one of them now as well. She enjoyed earth. She spent 2 weeks out of the year there.

Her and her sister where separated by past circumstances and would meet on earth to spend time together for two weeks. It had been the one thing she had asked from Odin when she was first brought into the household.

She scrubbed and sang. And when she went to clean out near his desk she screamed and covered her mouth quickly. Loki was sitting in his chair his head face down. She hasn't seen him from the smoke in the room.

"Don't scream women." He said irritated.

"I'm sorry my prince I didn't see you there." She said quickly.

"Stop talking so loud!" He demanded holding his head.

"Are you drunk?!" She said surprised.

"I may have had a couple." He said. She took notice of his special glass that refilled itself and narrowed her eyes. She made a decision then to do something she had never done before. His behavior was ridiculous at his age.

She stalked to the desk right to him turned his chair quickly startling him and slapping him alert. "Get ahold of yourself. You are a prince of Asgard and your acting like a scorned child." He stared incredulously at her his mouth gaping. "You are better then this. You will sober up, you will leave this tower and congratulate your brother. When he makes a bad decision you will be the wise one to turn him away from it. Thor needs you. You are stronger and more poised then sitting around here sulking." She paused and stepped back her hands clenched into fists as her sides.

Loki stood and was tempted to grab the little trollope. How dare she lay a hand on him. To speak to him in such a manner. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was right. His actions did not fit his usual calm demeanor.

He had let his emotions over take him and it was unacceptable. "The next time you take it upon yourself to do a thing like that again. I will have you punished." He warned her and pushed passed her leaving using the door. He was to hung over to teleport.

After a few hours he had sobered up and called her to him. She arrived post haste her face calm but not happy. She bowed her usual bow but looked everywhere but at him.

"Bath with me." He said moving for the bath. She followed and undressed him in the usual manner. He climbed in but when she removed her outer gown he stopped her getting in.

"I've decided you will be punished for your harsh actions. No matter how much you meant well by them. Remove it all." He gestured to the rest of what she was wearing. She swallowed and turned red.

She didn't disobey him, he watched her try to remove her clothes as modestly as possible. As she unclipped the golden chain that held the underdress up it fell free of her breasts.

Her uniform made it very difficult to tell what kind of shapes her body held. Her breasts where no bigger then a handful but they were perky. When she slipped it past her hips he noticed her flat stomach had a piercing in her belly button adorned with a small hanging jewel. This was an earth practice. He found this interesting.

Her hips themselves had a nice curve to them and her pubic area was bare. Her legs short and smooth. She was pleasing to look at. When she turned her ass also had a small curve to it. She stepped into the water on shaky legs.

"Continue as usual." He said and she grabbed the sponge and cleaners. As she scrubbed his shoulders he noticed she tried very hard not to graze him with any part of herself.

"Your bellybutton decoration. It's a Midgard thing is it not?"

"Yes sir. I got it when I was seventeen." He took hold of her hand and forced her to crouch while making her way in front of him. He made her stand before him so he could look at it better.

She had her hand curved in by her private area covering it with the sponge. He felt her stomach contract as he circled her bellybutton with his finger. The jewel was an angel wing with a few glittering stones in it.

"This is not the only wings you have as jewelry." He said referring to her anklet.

"I like angel wings." She replied still standing awkwardly before him.

"Fitting for such an innocent little songbird." He mused.

"Um." She fidgeted and turned around crouching down in the water. He hadn't given her leave to move but he realized she was showing him something. He looked closer and noticed the flicker of magical wings on her shoulder blades.

He had heard of them. It was a magical aurora given to those who served the heavens in some task or favor. He pressed his finger to one and watched it wink in and out of existence.

"You've been touched by a Valkyrie." He said amused.

"Also when I was seventeen."

"Back to work." He said after a pause. "Have you finished the tower?"

"Yes."

"Good." He said closing his eyes as she scrubbed his back. "I want you to meet me up there tonight at 8pm. I have a new spell to try. The remainder of the day you are to remain as you are now. No article of clothing is to cover you." He felt her movements stop for a brief moment.

"Yes sir." She said quietly. When she finished she climbed out awkwardly and moved about the room retrieving his clothes and towel before he dismissed her.

Loki smirked to himself. He wanted so bad to fuck her. But he wouldn't force himself on his maid who had been so good to him. The thought would dwindle. They always did when she enticed him. It hadn't been the first time he saw her that way.

He stood from his bath and decided he would however need relief of some kind before seeing her later. He slowly stroked himself. He had been hard the moment she removed her clothes and throughout her movements.

Tonight he wouldn't need a women. Tonight he would satisfy himself.

Cephera arrived early to the tower. She was still naked and cold. Her nipples where hard from the chill and her stomach knotted with nervousness. She had been sure he was going to do things to her but he hadn't done anything. The only reason this was even fitting to be a punishment was for her embarrassment.

She deserved to be punished but didn't imagine it being like this. But it could also be worse. She stood and waited. He was right on time.

He looked her over pleased. "Come stand by the desk." He said to her. She followed him curious but just as nervous. "Describe to me something you would like to wear." He said.

"A pink and white ball gown with lace."

"Sexy or modest."

"Either." He smiled. He took her hand and spun her beneath his arm. She gasped following with her feet so as to not fall. She was graceful in her movements and was shocked to feel magic pass over her. She looked down and she wore a dress similar to what she would have pictured.

It was more on the sexy side. Something she wouldn't dare wear on Asgard but on Midgard she would. She didn't voice her thoughts she just smiled. He twirled her again and this time is was more the modest dress.

"So I won't need to lay out clothes for you anymore then?" She mused. He grinned.

"Seems not." He snapped his fingers and she was once again naked. She shifted slightly her cheeks flushing again. "You may leave." She disappeared thankful to no longer be standing before him completely nude.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Thor or the avengers. **

**I apologize I forgot my disclaimer in my last chapter. Hope you enjoying. Please review. **

Chapter 4

She only saw him the next few days when he woke but he didn't say anything to her or her to him except her usual bow and greeting. His mood seemed to have lightened a bit but there was a nagging feeling inside her. She knew Loki enjoyed his games and mischief. He always did.

She couldn't figure out what he planned but there was no question it was for Thor's coronation. Something to throw into the mix that would bring about some kind of chaos for the day.

She helped the other servants decorate the dining hall that day. Loki hadn't called on her for anything recently. She found herself with a lot of time on her hands.

She passed the the candles up for the chandelier when Loki and Thor entered. She glanced his way for a moment before going back to her task.

"Your maids very pretty Loki, you lucky dog." Fandrel said elbowing Loki while staring at Cephera. She didn't spend much time out with everyone else. Loki didn't reply, he didn't even look, he just kept walking.

"Fandrel, ever chasing the ladies." Thor laughed clapping him on the shoulder. She watched out of the corner of her eye as they disappeared down the south hallways. Thor's coronation was tomorrow and she wondered what kind of mood Loki would be in then.

The day whined down and she sat on the floor in the palace library. At that hour no one was around. She sat with a book of spells spread open on her skirt. She looked up when she saw a shadow overtake her light.

Loki stood before her looking down at her. "Enjoying the pictures?" He asked amused.

"No. Enjoying the whole book." She knew it wast common for servants to read anything this complicated. "My life with my family away from here is different. I was taught to read by my sister." She explained before standing to bow.

"Thor's coronation is tomorrow." She nodded. His chat seemed odd. "I look forward to tomorrow." He said smiling.

"If I may...?" She asked first.

"You may not. Remove yourself I have things I need to do in here." She frowned but left taking the long way to her room and forgoing the magic.

Loki watched her leave. If Fandrel only knew the things of this girl Loki had seen not a few short days ago. He smirked at the thought and set to work.

It was late before he retired from his work in the library. Everything was set out for tomorrow. It would be interesting indeed.

Loki woke to her opening his curtains. She opened the windows and let the warm air rush by him. It was a nice breeze. He said nothing to her as she walked passed him bowing and getting back to work.

He got up stretching and following her into the bathroom to get a wash. Today he felt like playing with her a little. Today he was feeling mischievous. "You will join me." He said as she filled the bath and he stepped in. "Remove it all today is a special day." He said grinning.

"I thought that was considered punishment?" She said sounding surprised.

"As I said, a special day." He narrowed his eyes but didn't quite glare at her. He watched her exhale and remove her clothes. She wasn't as shy as last time but her face still tinged red. She climbed into the water and retrieved the sponge and soap. She cleaned his back and shoulder as usual but he stood this time.

"Keep going." He told her. She worked her way down her hips to his butt. Her movements more awkward and soft there. He was smiling to himself as she worked down his legs and in between without touching his privates.

He turned forcing her to stand to clean his chest. She worked down his abs and averted her eyes when she washed the front of his legs. He chuckled, she had bypassed his member completely. Which at this point was standing at attention.

He didn't correct her. He took the sponge from her hand and pulled her to stand again. She watched him in surprise as he began to return the favor of her cleaning in kind. He worked first her back down her sides and the back of her arms. Then lower to her ass. He took a moment to feel the shape and firmness through the cloth before moving to her legs. He avoided her sex as well.

He stood once more and turned her. He worked her neck down her collarbone. Her arms came next and then back up her breasts. She inhaled sharply but didn't move as his hand circled them one by one cleaning them. She really was a handful.

He smiled as he knelt before her and carefully ran the cloth over her piercing gently and down her tiny legs. She made a small sound when he dropped the sponge into the water and gripped her legs just under her ass and she gasped trying to back up as he was quick to sink his tongue between her legs touching her sensitive nub.

He gave her a few well placed teases before he stopped and looked up at her. "Do you wish me to stop?" He asked a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Yes." She said her voice quivering as much as her legs now where.

"Why? Does it not feel good?" He feigned surprise.

"It's not right and unprofessional." He smirked.

"As I said, a special day." He ignored her whimper of protest as his tongue delved in once more. He held her to him as he worked her with his tongue. He was happy when she could no longer hold back her moans and sigh.

She was shaking as her knees grew weak. Her hands with no where to go. She was trying not to touch him. Her lips where slightly parted and her breath was gasping as he brought her close to her limit. She bent forward at her hips her hand finding his hair as she came. He felt her body shake with her orgasm. He let her go and allowed her to fall slightly back into the water.

Her face was scarlet now as she sat looking perplexed down at the water. "For making me realized I was acting like a child." He told her and moved close to her slipping his hand between her legs to touch her extremely sensitive area. "There is nothing wrong with receiving pleasure once in a while." She couldn't look at him she was still trying to catch her breath. He washed his own hair and rinsed. When he stood to get out her voice stopped him.

"My prince wishes for nothing in return?" She sounded genuinely surprised.

"Nothing." He assured her before getting out and leaving her to her own thoughts.

Cephera stood in the servants line up as Thor's coronation commenced. When Loki walked into the room she couldn't help but look down. That mornings events had left her confused. In all her time there she had sometimes fantasizes about things like that but when he grabbed her like that she had frozen.

It made her feel right and wrong at the same time. She had such a cluster of emotion running through her of sheer horror and fascination. But she had trouble thinking clearly with his tongue on her like that. She was afraid to struggle in fear of angering him. In the end he hadn't done her any harm except confuse her.

When Thor entered he entered with his usual arrogant swagger. She heard a few servants mumble but couldn't make out what they where saying but it didn't matter. When Odin spoke all went quite. Once again she thought if Loki's anger over this day and wondered what he had planned. She was convinced there was no way he was in such a good mood with nothing in mind.

After the coronation went she paced her bedchambers chewing her thumb. She knew it was Loki's doing. He had been in to good a mood all week to have not been part of it.

She wasn't sure what to do. On one hand she knew she should tell Odin. A few guards had died. She felt guilty but she had no proof besides seeing Loki drunk. She felt torn.

She left her room to help remove the decorations from the main hall. That's where she was when they had rushed in with Fandrel. He was wounded and half conscious. Loki and Thor where no where to be seen. She looked to a servant beside her who shrugged and went about her work. But She felt it. Something was wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any character belonging to Thor or The Avengers

Authors note: Wow all your reviews make me very happy and nervous all at once. I'm afraid of disappointing you. I've been re reading my story to make sure I am still satisfied with it. But I am. There are 11 chapters. I will post one every night except for the weekends so you won't have to wait long for more.

Molescout: I am very glad you like the dynamic of it. I hope the rest will keep up with the expectations. It really would be be a waste for Loki to loose her considering she's had centuries to form herself to his needs. :p

Even Loki has his breaking points and childish behavior. I just pictured Thor's coronation announcement being one of them.

Chapter 5

Loki returned to his rooms after the days horrid events. Fandrel was still unconscious and he was still battling what he had seen. "Songbird." He called her. Even his mental voice held stress. She appeared looking worried. After her usual bow and greeting he began to pace in front of her.

"Why the frost giants?" She finally asked breaking the silence. He was confused why he summoned her of all people. He just didn't want to be alone and she was always good to have around but she was a damned servant.

"That was Thor's doing. He insisted we go to Jotunhiem." He hissed.

"I meant for the coronation." She corrected. He stopped and looked at her. Of course she would know. No one seemed to know him better.

"It's was just suppose to be a bit of fun. Something to fool him up. Prove to father he was unfit to rule just yet. But I had no idea he'd be banished. I didn't want him banished." He said explaining to her. He wasn't sure why he wanted her to understand so bad.

"What's done is done now." She said sighing. He looked at her shocked. Her loyalty sometimes was to good to be true. He lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling. He felt exhausted.

"Tell me a story. Something to take my mind off things just for a little while." He said. She perched herself in a chair next to the bed.

"A true story?"

"It matters not. Anything will do. Something I haven't heard before would be preferred." He rushed her onward.

"Well I'm not very good at story telling but I have been told this is true. A long time ago, like centuries, two twin girls form Midgard, Serenity and Selestia, came to find out their lives where not as they thought they were. A man, from another realm, came to them killing their mother to enact revenge for what he saw as poor treatment of his daughter Serenity."

"Then if she is not human how are they twins?"

"Their mother shared a bed with two men on the night she conceived. One was her husband the other Serenity's father wearing her husbands face. She became pregnant for both men. Rare but possible." He nodded.

"After Serenity's father killed their mother he told her that she was a princess and that she had to come home with him to learn how to rule. Serenity refused to go without Selestia. He scorned the idea of the human girl and threatened to kill her if his daughter didn't come with him. Serenity threatened him back claiming she would kill herself if harm came to Selestia. So he left but swore he would come back for her once she reconsidered."

"The fool should have gone with him and left the mortal. What good would she have been other then perhaps a servant." Loki scoffed.

"Anyway, they both made the decision to find her father themselves on this other realm and confront him for killing their mother. After years of searching for a way to get there a man named Merrick, also not belonging to earth, came to their aid. He offered to bring them to her fathers realm. As much as they didn't trust him, he was their only option."

"Fools." Loki shook his head.

"On the long journey Serenity began to fall for the dark handsome alien named Merrick."

"This is not one of those runaway love stories?"

"Not even close."

"Good."

"They had been right to not trust him though. Once he had gained some trust of the princess he made a detour and lured them into the hands of an inside enemy of the king. They imprisoned the human sister for the cooperation of the princess. It was there Selestia met another prisoner named Maia who had the power to see within others. Inside Selestia she saw something special. She explained to Selestia she had the power to copy other magic. With the help of maia, Selestia escaped and they fought their way upstairs." Loki snorted but Cephera ignored it and kept going.

"They freed Serenity and they took Merrick's ship and left. When they made it to the kings realm they where not received well. Selestia was seized instantly by the king but was stopped by her sister. She proved to him how serious she was about killing herself if her father hurt Selestia. He let the human go. His people where disgusted and they had a uprising that night. A group of people tried to overthrow him for his softness and the king was mortally wounded. She could have let him die but using the first power she had gained through her magic to copy, Selestia healed him. The group of people where imprisoned and the rest of his people now looked at her a little differently. They didn't see her as a human anymore."

"A happy ending then."

"Not so much. Not all stories have happy endings."

"Continue."

"Life was happy for a few years but the inside enemy to the king was still out there, they had never found out who he was. After a time Selestia grew on the king and he decided to adopt her. On the day her adoption was to take place, the man who would betray the king revealed himself with Selestia in his grasp. He revealed his new plans to have a ritual preformed so he could gain her ability to copy magic. He himself had the power to drain others of their magic and life force. He wanted both abilities."

"Greedy, but smart. Would make him pretty powerful." Loki agreed, putting his arms under his head. "Why didn't she just copy his power and drain him dry?"

"She could only copy power if she could touch someones skin, he knew this and made sure she couldn't touch him. Keeping all parts of his body covered Things didn't go his way though. Everyone present battled with him and his followers. They stopped him from taking Selestia but he escaped. He promised to come back for her. For her own safety and the safety of all others it would effect if he succeeded, she was sent away. Hidden far from his reach. Never to see her family again."

"Dark. Is that it?" she nodded. "It's not true." he said eyeing Cephera.

"Why not?"

"Because humans cannot use magic. Even if she had that ability, using it would have killed her." he saw a look pass over his little servants face. Something that seemed amused.

"It's as you say then." she agreed.

"Its alright to be disappointed." he said as she stood. "I must admit you are bad at telling stories but it was an interesting story all the same." he sat up. "Come here." he patted the side of the bed and she sat there looking away from him. He pulled her hair free of all the clips and let it fall over her back. "Lie down." she carefully placed herself sideways back on to him.

He sifted his hands in her hair as he lay down behind her. He enjoyed the scent of her hair. He had noticed once that it calmed him. "Do you think me a monster?"

"No. But I think your complicated." he laughed. Outright laughed.

He buried his face in her hair and let himself relax as he took a nap as he waited for Fandrel to awaken.

When loki woke up he climbed over Cephera and she watched him leave the room. His behavior had been so odd since before the coronation. She wasn't sure what to think of him anymore. He was still the same Loki but somehow so very different.

She got up and sat there a strange feeling hitting her stomach. This week was going to be a long one.

She set to work fixing the wrinkles now in his sheets. She bit her lip. Of all the stories she could have told. She was cursing herself. When she fixed up any inconsistencies in the room she left. When she left his room that day she didn't know it but that moment in his room was the last she'd see him for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

I forgot to say this in a previous chapter but explicit content ahead.

Disclaimer: I own nothing belonged to Thor or the Avengers.

Lyanna: Thanks for the review. I try to keep my stories short or I tend to not finish them :(. However I have been playing with an alternate ending only because I did originally have two idea's for this to start with.

Thank you to all those who favorited me and are following me. All reviews are welcome!

Chapter 6

Lyanna: Thanks for the review. I try to keep my stories short or I tend to not finish them :(. However I have been playing with an alternate ending only Becuase I did originally have two idea for this to start with.

Cephera was both excited and nervous. She made sure his rooms and tower had been in tip top shape over the past year. She hadn't been reassigned. Odin had left her be. He had more pressing matters to attend to then her.

When she heard the gossip that he was alive and then had confirmed the gossip as Thor was sent to bring him home she had felt relieved. But then she found out the other things. He had killed people, had attempted to take over earth as it's king. He was coming home as a prisoner not as a prince. But still, when he returned she wanted his stuff to be as he left it.

Odin had agreed to let her still serve him upon his return, as he was sure no one else would want to. He would be kept downstairs in the cells until a fitting punishment could be sorted out. She would bring his food, and change of clothing. His magic would stay sealed. She would bring him nothing else without clearing it with Odin or Thor first.

She was not there when he was brought him in. She had stayed away. She wasn't sure she wanted to see him yet. She was however suppose to bring him his food very soon. She was defiantly nervous.

She checked herself over in the mirror and went to fetch the food.

Downstairs was warm. The cells where not your average earth cells. They where a little elaborate. Furnished with a bed, table and vanity and a bath area joining. She could see the shining of the barrier that held him in. Only Odin, Thor and herself had the permisson needed to pass its magically sealed light. The guards gave her a measured look before letting her pass.

When she reached his cell he was sitting on the bed back to the wall and the muzzle still in place. She walked in, set down the tray on the table and walked back out. "Why is he still wearing that?" she demanded reaching the guards. One of the guards held up a key. Higher then she could reach.

"We didn't feel like hearing the traitor talk." he said dangling it over her head. Feeling angry, a feeling she didn't get often, she swooped down and took his legs out from under him. The other guard made a grab for her but she flipped from his reach behind him and knocked him on top of the other one. Grabbing the key she ran back to the cell with the guards behind her. She made it within the magical barrier where they could not reach her.

"Wench, you'll have to leave there at some point." the other spat.

"And when I do you won't catch me then either. How dare you. Prisoner or not he is still of royal blood, still your prince. You won't be so smug when I speak with the king." they glared at her.

"We'll be waiting for you down here. You won't be speaking to anyone when we're done." they laughed and walked away. Arrogant fools.

When she turned Loki was looking at her. His expression hard to read with his face half covered. She wasted no time. She walked to him and reach around to the back of his head and unlocked the muzzle. She removed it and he yawned his jaw open and then closed.

He looked different. He looked hard and wild and more the bad boy then the spoiled little prince he once was. It was amazing how one year could change someone. "I'm surprised they sent you." he said finally speaking after looking her over.

"Why? Why wouldn't it be me?" she responded blinking a couple of times confused.

"You haven't changed." he said. "Still the loyal little servant." he grinned. She was still standing close to him. The muzzle in her hand. "They'll have a field day with you when you leave."

"Only if they catch me." she said smiling. She turned to walk back to his food when he gripped her wrist hard and pulled her back around.

"This is a part of you I've only seen once. That fire in you that ignites when your angry. It amuses me, this spit fire you become." he stood up and pulled her hand up to his lips grazing the inside of her palm. "Tell me, are you afraid?" he asked closing his eyes as his mouth touched her hand softly.

"No." she said watching him. She felt a little weak at his touch.

"You should be." he bent down and whispered in her ear. "Its been over a year since I enjoyed a women. I'm finding myself hungry." he licked her ear. She shoved him back and he fell sitting on the bed.

"Stop playing around." she told him glaring. He laughed.

"Could you always tell? When I was just playing with you and when I wasn't." she nodded.

"Your filthy. Bath?" she asked pointing toward the bathing area. He grinned and walked in first.

Loki was amused by his little songbird. She was so forceful today. It actually did excite him. There was no standing on ceremonies or rules now. He was a prisoner. He watched every move she made as she rememebered just how to undo his armor.

Her watched her small hands grabbed his tunic and pull it off messing his hair up a little more. She stopped at his pants which he removed. When he climbed in the water was hot and soothing. His muscles ached from being thrown around.

She got in behind him surprisingly naked. He was perplexed by this but did not complain. He enjoyed her treatment as she washed all of him. Every inch except of course his private area. He washed that himself while she washed his hair. She was a little rougher then usually. Probably because of her frustration.

When she was done and about to get out he took hold of her once more and pressed her against him his hand slipping up between her thighs. She slapped his hand away. "I'm not here for that." she said almost teasingly. He wasn't sure he liked that but he still let her go.

"My songbird doesn't want a prize for being a good girl?"

"No." she said pulling on her dress.

"Then why undress?"

"My wet skirts would weight me down. I cannot perform magic in here and I need to escape quick when I leave." he smiled approvingly.

"I'm impressed. Your level headed thinking may indeed take you past the doors where you can finally teleport out of here." he rinsed his hair and stepped out. She handed him the towel and avoided looking at his erection. Somethings about him would never change.

"I set a change of clothes down under your food. I'll be back with your next meal."

"I'll see you then." she stepped from the cell and heard the rattle of armor. She was quick using a few things she had learned on earth and when she was passed the doors she teleported.

The days went by easily. The new guards did not bother her or even look at her. She brought his food and clothes each day. She bathed him in her underdress after that but really at that point he couldn't get her body out of his head.

"Take it off women." he said exasperated at her.

"No." she told him. He grabbed hold of her and began to remove it himself. "Stop that. I'm not meant to be a distraction." she said holding onto her clothes.

"You've always been a distraction." he growled making her open her mouth in shock. He took the moment and pulled off her underdress. He grabbed her about the waist and fisted a hand into her pinned up hair causing some of it to come loose. "Your constant struggling and defying me is driving me insane. You have no idea the effect you have been having on me. Is this a punishment. This new you?"

"I'm not here on Odin's orders if that's what you mean." she squeaked when he attacked her exposed neck sucking and licking. He left marks in its wake and grinned as he made more on purpose.

"Stop." she moaned instead of being angry.

"You like this." he said against the hallow of her throat.

"Your suppose to be a prisoner waiting for punishment not enjoying yourself." Her voice wavered as he continued kissing her throat all the way to her shoulders.

"But you like this?"

"I'm a servant your really need to stop your games with me."

"Currently I am no prince, making you unemployed." He snaked a hand down between her thighs and stroked her clit. "Tell me do you remember what it was like. Having me taste you." She couldn't speak any longer she just nodded as he caressed her sensitive sex. "Ask me to taste you again, no, demand it of me."

She shook her head and he pressed his fingers on her harder and nipping her shoulder. She let out a soft cry. "Taste me." She said her voice soft but not very demanding. This displeased him. He continued to tease her. She was trembling. He tightening his grip in her hair.

"The feeling of my tongue across your clit, wet, warm, bringing you to your release." He whispered and she shivered.

"Taste me." She said a little louder. When he didn't move and he stopped his fingers altogether she opened her eyes and pushed. "I said taste me." She said with frustration ringing clear in her voice.

He smirked and grabbed her again and hoisted her up and sat her on the stone vanity. He knelt in front of her, between her parted legs and darted his tongue out striking her where she yearned for it. She moaned loudly and ran her fingers into his hair, spreading her legs further for him.

He slipped his finger down her wet lips and pushed it into her opening while still licking her clit. He felt her maiden head as his finger pushed passed stretching but not breaking it. She sighed as he struck the sweet spot he knew existed within. She was panting only moments into his ministrations. Her other hand grasping what she could of the edge of the stone she sat upon.

His tongue lapped at her nub and he drew in closer and darted his tongue quick against it. She cried out and clenched her thighs around him and came while he pumped his finger within her, feeling her walls contract.

He waited for her to come down form her orgasm before standing. His length hard and wanting. He rubbed it across her wet cunt wanting so much to just push it right in. But he never. Her virtue was something she held onto all these centuries. He wasn't such a monster to take it from her like this.

"May I taste you?" She asked her face curious. He stepped back allowing her passage to get down from where she sat and kneel in front of him. His cock twitched just looking at the innocent little thing on her knees before him. Just the thought of what she was about to attempt made him ache with yearning.

She trailed her finger down from the tip to his sac and then back up. She was teasing him though he was sure that wasn't her intention. Her face was alight with sheer curiosity. He refreigned from putting his hands in her hair. He knew if he did he would force her along but he wanted it to drag out. Wanted to see what she cold accomplish on her own using her own ingenuity.

He was not disappointed when she finally placed her tongue aganist his shaft and licked him all the way up to the top.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters belonging to Thor or the avengers.

Authors note: once again more sexual content.

Lyanna: happy to see you return. :) thanks for the review!

Chapter 7

Cephera was perplexed with herself. Perhaps she had hit her head. She was excited just thinking about tasting him and then when she did she found him salty but not unpleasant. She wasn't daft to these things. She had read books, seen porn. Earth was full of that stuff and her sister was always showing her stuff in amusement.

The actual performing of the act was something she never did. She hoped she could at least bring him to release. She licked around the head but didn't take him into her mouth. She wanted him to seethe in his lust for a bit. She could feel his hips move in anticipation but when she moved back down him without having him enter her mouth she could have sworn she heard him growl.

She felt powerful, in control. It was thrilling having this powerful man at her mercy. She used her left hand to fondle and play with his balls and even sucked on them a moment moving her hand to work his cock. When she licked up him this time she looked up at him threw her bangs and his eyes locked onto hers.

His hands where clenched in fists at his sides. She smiled and took his head into her mouth only till she hit the bottom of the bell. She retracted him and his breath drew in sharply as she did it again. "Damn you women." he breathed his hand momentarily landing on her head and then drew away as he regained control.

She licked across the head and swirled her tongue around it. She heard him groan. She finally gave him what he wanted and slid her mouth all the way down taking as much of him in her mouth as she could fit. "Ahhhh." he ground out and she bobbed back up. She started a rhythm moving her mouth up and down him with her hand in conjunction with her mouth.

When he got close he snaked his fingers into her hair but didn't force her head. His breathing quickened and his hips jerked. She tasted his hot seed as it hit her tongue and she was surprised at its bitterness. She swallowed fast before it turned her stomach. She sat back on her heels licking her lips. They left a little numb.

"Well played songbird." he said his voice husky. She stood and they dressed in silence forgetting the bath all together and she left.

The next few days where stressful for him she could see it on his face. He hadn't tried to touch her since. Hadn't forced her to undress. His mind was clearly elsewhere.

He had been brought upstairs a few times throughout the week to see Odin. Odin had been having trouble deciding on a fitting punishment. On a personal level Odin blamed himself for what Loki had become. Odin's hesitation and Loki's continued incarceration was frustrating Loki.

Two weeks went by and he barely spoke two words to her. On the third week she began to worry for him. Finally on the forth week he was laying in bed as usual but he turned to look at her as she walked in.

"I have been thinking about the story you told me." she looked up quizzically. "I think I know why you wanted it to be true."

"Why?" she stepped closer when he beckoned her over. When she was close enough and her knees touched the bed, he spoke again.

"Because isn't it every servants dream to think someone of no worth could become something worthwhile. To become a princess, to escape the life she has." she smiled at him.

"Thats not why I like the story." he cocked his head to the side, it was his turn to be puzzled. "I like the dynamic of the sisters relationship. Even though one was human the other was willing to die to save her. Their bond was greater then such trivial things as race." he reached out to her taking her hand and pulling her up onto the bed. He wrapped her in his arms making her lay her head on his chest.

"Is that why my being Jotun doesn't scare you. Because race doesn't matter to you. No matter what I am you will always love me." she wanted to correct

him. But of course she did love him so she stayed silent instead. She wasn't about to declare her love for him.

She listened to his heart beating. "Think of it this way. What are we all but flesh and bone. You have a heart and it beats like mine. Your desires and wants are no different from the next person. Servant or royal. We are all made out of the same thing." she paused and squeaked when he sat up quickly forcing her to kneel. He grabbed her by her upper arms and his lips came so close to hers.

He stayed there for a moment just breathing as his lips grazed hers and then he let her go. "Leave me." he said lying back down and looking away from her. Confused she got up and left.

Odin had finally decided Loki would be put through a series of torture's for six months before he would be allowed to reclaim his title of prince and be given freedom to walk the palace. However his magic would be kept at bay. He would still be able to perform it but it was to be only half as powerful until he proved himself trustworthy.

He had demanded that Cephera not be allowed to his cell anymore. He had enough of the girl. She muddled his thoughts and forced from him emotions he didn't want to feel. She would of course be back in his employment after his release but at least he could avoid her. He needed a good fuck. When he got out that was the first thing he would do.

The tortures where bearable. Whippings, hot oils, poisons that made him wither in pain for hours before being applied again. He would heal from it all, no scars would stay. Six months was not such a long time for his kind. After living for centuries he could deal with six months.

And it went by quick. A male servant brought him his meals until he was finally released. When he was released he found it difficult to find a whore to slate his needs. It seemed most of the population where still scared of him. And some of the whores disgusted for what he really was.

For loki this was torture. He, several times, found him satisfying himself and those violet eyes would pop into his head on the moment of his release. She had bewitched him. A mere servant girl. He should have never played his games with her. Never have payed her any attentions.

Since his release he had not seen her. He had made sure of that and yet when he wasn't trying, he'd think of her. He even looked at the apples in his room and mused that they where her favortie before catching his thoughts and having the apples removed from his sight.

Cephera walked the beach. Loki never called her anymore. She hadn't seen him in almost a year. The six months he was being tortured she was sure he'd want her there but she had been wrong. And then he got out and though she knew he was using his tower and bedroom she had not seen him. He was avoiding her this she was sure of.

Six more months later she found herself feeling lonely. She had way to much time on her hands and found the beach had now become her refudge. She was shunned even more by the other servants for her loyality to the traitor prince and didn't have a single friend. The Byfrost was still in repair and her sister was worlds away.

She was surrounded by people everyday but she was the loneliest person on Asgard. She sat in the sand and cried. It had been a long time since she had cried. She hadn't allowed herself to give into the sad emotions. Grief just swallowed you up and left you drained but now she couldn't help it. It had been building up within her for so long now she just let it go.

She cried till the sun went down and then fell asleep in the sand her cheek touching its softness. She woke when the water began to touch that cheek but she didn't bother getting up. It wasn't high enough to drown her. She just let it wash the dried tears from that side of her face and when she got a mouthful she finally sat up.

The beach was still deserted. She climbed shakily to her feet and not so gracefully made her way to the lagoon. Feeling her despair way heavily upon her she removed all her clothes and slid into the naturally warm water.

She couldn't touch the bottom. She tread water for a bit and then swam inside the cave. She climbed onto the cold cave floor and collapsed into a heavy sleep curled up on her side.

The sound of birds woke her. She opened her eyes slowly. Her head ached and her eyes burned from having been crying. She felt hungover, something she had only experienced one. She didn't like it then and liked it even less now.

She screamed when she sat up and Loki was sat on the cave floor a few feet away. She covered her mouth quickly and listened as the echo of her scream died down. "I don't remember giving you leave to take a vacation." he said his eyes narrowed.

"I didn't. I did all my work yesterday."

"You did not come when I called you."

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." she felt exposed suddenly. He had seen her naked before several times now but she hadn't felt so exposed. His eyes where raking over her in an angry way.

"I think I've been to kind to you, to lax." he tossed her clothes to her. "get dressed. She did her hands shaking. She was shocked to notice her cap. She hadn't worn it in so long. "All of it." she wrapped her hair up and put the cap snugly over it. "If you forget to bow to your prince from now on I will stike you. If you do not come when I call I will strike you harder. You are not to speak to me unless I give you permission. You will only do the things I expressly tell you to and nothing extra understood." she nodded numbly. "Oh and do not look up at me. Keep your eyes cast downward. From far to long you've gotten to comfortable with your position that you forget your true place."

He motioned for her to leave him and she teleported home. When she reached her room she bit back the fresh tears wanting to spill. She breathed it out of her and waited. When she was calmer she left her room and went about the chores she knew should had to do no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters belonging to Thor or the avengers.

Azura soul reaver: I'm glad you find this interesting. I hope you continue to.

Molescout: I'm glad you want more :p

Authors note: this chapter contains a screen some people might find gross or disturbing.

On a brighter note there is actually 12 chapters. It seemed I had two labeled chapter 8. Haha

Chapter 8

Loki had been extremely frustrated when she did not come when he called her. He had been frustrated in general she just added to it. His anger had manifested when he found her curled in that cave looking so vulnerable and beautiful.

The emotions he had been trying to rid himself of when he saw her swelled up inside him as he watched her. It angered him that she had done this to him. When she woke she didn't show him any of the normal respect as she should. She didn't jump to her feet and how she just looked him in the face and made excuses for her behavior.

He had to set things straight. She was a servant and beyond his attentions. She was weak and a silly girl. He would retrain her in the art of serving. He would punish her as she should be punished. The looked on her face when he spoke to her was unforgettable. It weighted on his mind angering him more.

She had been crying. He could tell by her swollen red eyes. What could she possibly have to cry over. Silly, stupid girl. He paced his room now giving her a moment and when she finally enetered his room she looked cold and her face passive. "My lord." she said bowing.

"You will fetch me a women for an hour from now. It's been a while since I slaked my lust inside a women." he watched her face for some sort of emotion or reaction to his request and got nothing. He felt his angry bubble up again but he kept it under control.

"The usual kind sir?" she asked her eyes cast down as he had told her to do. They where still puffy.

"Yes." he told her. She stood there waiting for more and he was unsure what she wanted. Then he realized he himself also needed to get used to this. "Go." and she disappeared.

The women she had found didn't look happy with the situation but forced a smile. He wasn't sure what his servant had said to her to get her to consent but she was there in his hidden room and he would have her.

He circled her looking her over and releasing the ties on her shoulders that held her dress. He caressed the skin of her arms and from behind her grasped her breasts. He pinched her nipples and felt himself become hard at her moan.

Her blond hair tickled his face and he moved back around her. He moved his face toward hers and she parted her lips but he didn't kiss her. Kissing was to intimate. It made things complicated. For him kissing was something you only did to your wife or someone you dearly loved. His thoughts suddenly flashed back to his songbird the last day she had been in his cell. He hadn't kissed her but he had wanted to feel her lips on his.

He hissed and kissed the women's shoulders and moved her back toward the bed. He laid her out beneath him and licked down her skin to her nipples and tasted them. His fingers exploring her cunt teasing her clit expertly till she was moaning and sighing real noises not just one whores where meant to make.

He wanted this over quick. He had waited to long to seat himself within the heat of a women. He was quick to lift up her leg to sit on his shoulder. He rubbed his length on her wet mound. With one fluid motion he was inside her. He sighed deeply and thrust in again and again. His hips forcing him into her as far as possible. He was not gentle. He grabbed her waist and pounded her. As usual he pulled out before he came and squirt it on her belly. And when he looked up at her her saw those damn violet eyes.

She was panting hard her face red with lust and when he blinked his saw the blue eyes that really looked at him. "I'm done with you." he said in a cold undertone and he watched her get up and get dressed. He summon Cephera to take her away. "Come right back." he demanded. He wanted to punish her. She hadn't actually done anything wrong but he would punish her anyway simply for being in his head.

When she appeared again she bowed. "Yes sir." she said.

"Clean this up." he said and gestured to his flaccid member. He watched her eyes grow incredulous but she said nothing. She walked to him and got to her knees infront of him.

When Cephera placed her mouth over him she could taste the other women's juices. She pinched her eyes shut as she cleaned him of any seed that had seeped onto him. She licked his thigh where it glistened with his cum and stopped waiting for him to tell her to go. "Good. Now clean the rest of the room." he said laying onto his back. She stood and did as she was told.

Her stomach turned over serval times. She didn't like this Loki. She wondered if he had planned this for long. If he had gained her trust, even made her feel for him and to let her think he liked her back even in the smallest measure only to rip it all from her. She was glad then she had not offered her virginity to him.

She kept her poker face on. Acted like nothing touched her. She had become good at that centuries ago. She noticed it seemed to anger him. Well good. She was glad it made him angry that she looked like she didn't care. His request to clean him had caught her off guard. Even disgusted her but she would not be so surpirsed next time he requested something so downgrading. She would treat it with an uncaring face and be on her way.

Who needed the prince of lies attentions anyway. One day she would be free of him and she would find happiness somewhere.

The weeks went by like that. She stayed in control of her emotions and he seemed to go out of his way to get a rise from her. He took a different women every night, which was not like him at all and she cleaned him every night. She found most women tasted the same, soon she began to forget what he tasted like on his own.

He wouldn't allow her to bath him anymore though she had to wait for him to finished and hand him his towel. He dressed using his magic and was gone the rest of the day. At night he fucked and she sucked and life became a new strange twisted routine.

Finally one day she woke to his summoning and was forced to leave her bed in her underdress and her hair down and in disarray. She appeared to find him with a women in his secret room. She was sucking him heatedly. "Get on the bed." he told her his eyes glaring her way.

"No!" she said sharply. She would not be humiliated this way. He stopped the women and climbed from the bed. He was up to her in a few quick stride and brought his hand up to strike her. She noticed the hesitation in his hand and pushed him back from her. "Look at you. Your a shadow of your former self. Playing the evil prince to gain attention like a spoiled brat. You have no self control or discretion anymore. You sicken me." the words came from the darkest part of her heart and before he could grab her she disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters belonging to Thor or the avengers.

Authors note: Sooooo, I'm taking back what I said about this story being done. I had been thinking like crazy the weekend and I completely revamped the ending. Starting with this chapter. I'll post my last ending when this story is done and you guys can decided which was better. :p

Lyanna: yup not more taking Loki's bullshit. :)

Azura soul reaver: yeah idiot is a good word for.

StolenMuse: very sad, but what will they do now?

Iluvsweep: the answer to your question will be answered as a later time. :p

Poodle Warriors: I'm happy you like it.

Molescout: glad your still enjoying it all. She could only take so much of his bull shit.

Happy reading. Reviews always welcomed!

**Chapter 9**

She found herself running down the beach. He'd find her. He had his ways but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and only stopped when he surrounded her with his copies.

He wasn't happy. In fact he was seething and she was smiling. She never felt so free in her life. What would he do. Kill her? She would be free of every worry then if he did what she never had the courage to do herself.

"How dare you, you insolent whelp." his voice echo'd from each one and she stomped on threw one she knew to be a vision. She contiuned walking on, her bare feet sinking in the sands. He grabbed her from behind twisting her painfully to face him and she laughed.

"I dare. What will you do Loki? Kill me? Rape me? I'm not afraid of you. I never was." she said in his face. He hit her so her face was facing down toward the sand but he seemed to lack much force behind it. She came back up and with her free hand she slapped him back harder even then he had hit her.

The shock of her actions made him let her go. And she waded out into the water the waves almost knocking her down. "There was a time I was tempted to end it all. All my pain and suffering but I didn't have the heart for it. And then there was you. You made me feel like I could bare it all and swallow my need for death. When you where gone my heart ached and all my worries returned. And the you returned and I was glad. Now I simply don't give shit about any of it anymore" another wave made her rock a little unbalanced.

"Tell me my prince. Were you playing with me this whole time? I was happy living life as your servant. And then you changed the dynamic of it all. Everything became sinfully complicated inside my own mind. I was putting so many things at risk that you know nothing of." she moved backward further into the water when he moved toward her. He stopped as another wave rolled in. She struggled to stay balanced.

"I was so stupid to think there was even the smallest chance you cared for me. I blame myself for all this. I let it happen. I never denied you anything until tonight. I should have stopped all this years ago." The next wave knocked her down completely. She struggled to get back on her feet but found strong arms pulling her out instead.

When she found her feet she was closer to the shore his hands gripping her upper arms. She attempted to pull from his grasp but he had a firm grip. He no longer looked angry, he looked more confused and ashamed.

Before she could properly prepare her mind he kissed her. The shock of the moment knocking her brain off track. She forgot her anger and forgot all he had done for a moment, lost against him mouth but then it all came rushing back.

She pushed him but her attempt was feeble. She didn't want his kisses to change her mind. His kisses couldn't change how he treated her. She found it hard to stay angry the more his lips moved against hers and she responded without thought, without reason. She thought of the last few weeks and with one mighty shove she detached him from her and she backed away.

"No Loki. Your kisses don't make up for anything. I won't let you play with my mind any longer. When I wake tomorrow and you call me to you I will arrive but I will be only your servant as I once was. No longer will I allow you to degrade me and abuse me. I won't let myself be your plaything." she didn't wait for his response she teleported herself to her room within the palace walls and hoped he wouldn't follow her.

She lay in bed staring straight up. She had contemplated having Odin reassign her. But that would require an explanation. She could tell him what had happened but he might send her off Asgard all together, or worse send her back to her family. Odin taking her in was a huge favor and risky on his part.

No, she would not go running to Odin. She would endure Loki to an extent. Perhaps he would have her removed somewhere else which would require less explanation from herself if he asked it.

She tried to figure out when things had gone so wrong. He had been so good to her for so long. His intrigues with her crossed the line in some aspects but she hadn't minded. She, in fact, enjoyed the attention. Even when he returned to Asgard after earth, he had been kind to her. As far as she knew she hadn't done anything to incur his wraith which only led her to believe he had changed far more since earth then she had come to realize.

Maybe he figured out who she was. That she kept secrets from him. Perhaps the knowledge of those things made him hate her or be disgusted with her. But how disgusted could he have been to allow her to still taste his flesh, even in punishment.

Frustration ebbed at her deep in her heart. She wanted so much to make things right but didn't know how. The morning was slowly drawing closer and she was finding herself growing nervous at the thought of facing him after last night.

She bolted up off her bed when a loud knock ascended onto her bedroom door. Slowly, a lump rising in her throat, she opened the door.

Loki sat alone in the darkness of his room. Her words eating at his mind making it impossible to sleep. His fingers absently touching his lips from time to time. She hated him. He was sure of it. How could she not. The things he had subjected her to simply because he had feelings for her he wished would go away.

He blamed her for bewitching him when she had done nothing. It was he who started this dangerous game and it was he who ended it. But it wasn't the ending he wanted. Not by a long shot. He shook his head. Though he didn't want her to hate him, when he thought back now what option did she really have. He had pushed her away in such an extreme way even he was perplexed by his motivation.

He craved her attention and at the same time rebuked it and punished her for it. He didn't know how to repair what he had done. He wasn't sure she would ever let him. He was afraid she would change her mind and perhaps request to be removed from his employ. The thought of someone else possessing what he deemed as his, angered him. The thought of possibly never seeing her again made his heart clench in a way he had never felt before.

He could see the light rising outside, it was bright and unyielding as it beamed in through his window. He hadn't slept at all. He didn't realized he had been lost in his thoughts for so long. He sifted his hand through his hair. He was contemplating on what to say to her, or if he should say anything at all.

He was brought out of his thoughts again when a loud knocking sounded at his chamber door.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Thor or the Avengers.

Lyanna: here is the more cant wait for you to read it :p

Lola93091: I'm glad you like it. :)

Azura soul reaver: I'd like to think everyone has a chance to realize and learn from their mistakes.

Stolenmuse: I really didn't want Cephera to forgive him so easily. I'm happy I seem to have carried it out well.

Poodle warrior: no worries about the chapter review mix up. Any review at any point is welcome! Also very happy you enjoyed chapter 9. I hope you enjoy chapter 10.

Molescout: yay, your excitement makes me excited! *happy dance*

Chapter 10

When she opened her room door the last thing she expected was to be escorted by a guard to the throne room. Her whole body was shaking with nervousness. She hadn't talked to Odin since she had first arrived on Asgard over two centuries ago. That fact he wanted to see her now after what transpired last night left her with a hollow feeling of dread.

She walked into the throne room and was brought right to the bottom of the staircase leading to the throne where Odin sat, a glum look set of his features and his brow furrowed as he looked down at her. She bowed to one knee and dared not look up till he told her, which he didn't.

"Cephera, it has come to my attention that relations of a dangerous and outlandish sort have been occurring between youself and my son, prince Loki. Do you know what it is I speak of?" she nodded numbly her heart thudding loudly in her ears. "I should have had Heimdell keep a closer watch over you. Do you understand the position you have put yourself in, put your family in?"

"Yes my king. As unintentional as it was I understand I have come close to almost compromising everything that had been set in place to protect me." she replied in a shaking whisper.

She heard him sigh deeply. "How far has this gone?" he asked her. She wasn't sure how to answer that. She wasn't sure to what he was referring. Actions or feelings.

"Could my king be more specific?"

"Have you engaged in any sexual action with my son where you might find yourself with child?"

"No, never." his next breath sounded relieved.

"But there is feelings between you that could in the future lead to such acts." he didn't pose it as a question. She stayed silent. She wanted to tell him that his son had made sure that she would never enter his bed. She hadn't forgiven him for what he had put her through and yet she felt as if she still could forgive him in the future.

"I have contacted your family. The position you have put yourself in and those around you is to dangerous for you to remain here. Your family will decide what to do with you. You leave immidiatly. You are no longer Asgards problem." Odin's words stung her and she felt her eyes burn. She bit her lip holding back her emotion.

She felt the guards tug her to her feet but she couldn't rememeber walking out of the room. She was mounted onto a horse and taken down to the newly constructed Byfrost. All the while she could only think of how she'd never see him again. She couldn't help but wonder if he would be sad or happy that she was gone.

Loki opened his chamber doors to the sight of Odin's guards. "Prince Loki, your father requests your presence in the throne room." the guard gave a curt bow and waited for Loki to exit his room to walk in front of them.

It was never a good thing when his 'father' sent guards to retrieve him. He set his face in stone as he had learned to do in Odin's presence. Their relationship had never healed since he had found out his true parentage.

When he approached the throne room he stepped up to look at Odin, almost glaring. "My son," Loki's bit back his correction. "It is a grave day indeed when news comes to me of things that I thought only Thor, in his youth, was capable of." Loki felt his anger bubble. He hated being compared to Thor.

"You have managed to shake the balance of peace with myself and an ally through your careless actions regarding your servant Cephera. It came to my attention, last night, that you and her have been dipping into actions and feelings not meant to be had between servant and master." Loki gave his father a annoyed look.

"And since when has playing with a servant been illegal. Everyone dabbles with servants from time to time." Loki hissed. He was confused. Why should it matter. People fucked their servants all the time. Servants where known to carry children of their masters even though the child would be deemed a bastard. What made his songbird any different.

"It is wrong for a prince of Asgard to dabble in such things with servants. Had she become with child, that child would have had royal blood. Your lack of care for boundaries has made you careless. I will not have it in my house!" Odin's voice was booming.

"I never took her to my bed. She was nothing more then a servant. She was beneath such attention from me." Loki lied. The lie tasted like venom in his mouth.

"From the things I have been told after much investigating through Heimdall, I suspect otherwise. Forget your feelings for the girl. She has been formally removed from Asgard and you'll never see her again. She is far from your reach. Like Thor's feelings for the human woman, Jane, so to will you have to live apart from Cephera."

Loki balled his hands into fists. His hatred threatening to wash off his calm demeanor. But he bite it back. He kept his calm stoney look. "I hope you plan to retrain another soon. Good ones like her, are hard to find." was all Loki said. Odin shook his head in exasperation.

When Loki returned to his room he shut his door as calmly as possible. He stood back on to it and took a deep breath. She was gone. He refused to panic or let his anger take over. He had let his anger take control of him to often. He needed a clear sound mind.

Loki wasn't much for rules even as a child. It's what caused him to gain the names god of mischief, prince of lies. Odin's reaction to the situation was puzzling and Loki felt there was something else.

He would find her. One way or another, no matter how long it took, he'd find her. He went straight to his desk. He grabbed a quill and parchment and began to write down everything he could remember about her. If he could find her family, he could potentially find her. Loki suddenly hated himself.

If he hadn't drove her to flee him they wouldn't have been out of the boundaries for the magic he had set in place to blind Heimdell from him. He had been lucky enough that Heimdell hadn't seen them when he was imprisoned. At the time he wasn't worried about being caught.

Loki looked back down at the parchment and growled. He had wrote her first name only, her rough age, the things he knew she enjoyed like her apples, and the fact she had that magic aurora. He glared suddenly. He knew less about her then he thought.

Aside from her outer appearance and her devotion or her ability to learn quick and adapt he knew nothing truly personal about her. It shouldn't have surprised him. He had no need for such information about her. She had only been a servant. His research would have to stem from a different source.

He sat back in the chair and furrowed his brow in thought. He would wait a month or so. Let Odin and Heimdell think he was over it. Wait for them to stop there consistent watching. And then, one by one, he would approach the other servant's in secret. Someone had to know something he could use.

He hated to wait. The longer he was forced to wait, it meant she would possibly be given to another. Possibly even married off. The thought clouded his mind. He would kill any other man who would dare touch her. He growled and sat straight up. It was hard to stay calm thinking that way.

When Thor came bellowing at his door only moments later Loki rubbed his temple in annoyance but let him in.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any character belonging to Thor or the Avengers

Authors note: Omg! Anyone see the ironman 3 movie trailer! I'm so excited!

Bethanyleerenner: Thank for reviewing. I try to post a new chapter every night before I go to bed. :)

Misscaitygrace: happy your enjoying it.

Azura soul reaver: Hmmm good question!

Thanks for the reviews. I get so excited every time my phone alerts to a new email lol.

Chapter 11

Thor and Loki sat in Loki's tower. "My maid has asked everyone she could think of about her and still no one knows anything. I'm sorry brother." Thor said. It had been four years. Four long years and they had been sifting through servants year after year trying to see if their stories would change.

When Thor had come to Loki offering help, Loki thought the all father had put him up to it. When Loki realized he was simply just trying to be a good brother it changed how Loki saw Thor. Their relationship, which had been tense since the Midgard incident, had changed drastically. They spent hours together like they hadn't done since before his exile.

Thor posed as the perfect attention deflection Loki could have ever asked for. Odin had begun to stop looking at Loki in suspicion a lot faster then he had anticipated. Thor himself had been doing research long before all eyes stopped watching Loki.

Everyone respected Thor and therefore no one told Odin about his questions about the servant taken from Loki's care. He heard the rumors. They thought he had mistreated her so badly she had to be removed for her own safety. To some degree it was true. He had mistreated her but her never would have done her bodily harm though people where willing to believe he would.

Thor suspected that no one was talking because they feared Loki and what he might be planning to do with her if he found her. He was convinced somewhere in the palace someone knew something that would give them what they needed to find her.

Loki knew where Thor's eagerness to help him stemmed from and her name was Jane. Odin had forbidden Thor to see her on his visit to consult with SHIELD. Though Loki had found out there were something's Heimdell overlooked to help Thor out. But Thor's love for the human women was his main reason for helping Loki. He knew how it felt to be kept away from someone you cared for.

A gentle knock on the tower door made them both look up slightly confused. No one but Thor ever came to Loki's tower. Not even Odin had entered. "Come in." Loki said waiting in anticipation as the door slowly drew open to reveal a servant with a plump round face and wide eyes.

Her cap tightly on her head with a couple of strawberry blond stands sticking out by her cheeks. She bowed low her face a mixture of fear and awe. She wasn't used to being in the presence of the royals. "Good evening your highnesses." she said her voice a low whisper.

"Close the door." Loki told her leaning on his elbows, the backs of his hands under his chin, his long fingers interlinking. The girl had something to say. She fidgeted after she finished closing the door and stopped to stand before them. She was awkward. She looked around nervously. "We're alone here. What ever troubles you will not leave this room. What is so important that you have come all the way up here?"

She played with a thread that had come loose on her skirt. She looked down as she spoke. "The girl, Cephera. I've heard you are looking for her." she said her eyes looking up briefly. Thor stood straighter and looked down at Loki who kept his position.

"And if we have been, do you have something to aid us in our search?"

"Please forgive this humble servant my lords but I must first ask. Do you intend to harm her?"

"My dear, what's your name?" Thor said suddenly.

"Alleria. But I prefer Pumpkin."

"My dear Pumpkin, we only wish to bring her safely home." he assured her giving her a pleasant smile as he offered his hand out to her. "Come sit, tell us what you know." Thor offered. Loki watched as she sat in a cushioned chair still playing with the thread.

"Not many of use talked to Cephera. She didn't play the gossip games, not that I do either, She was so serious about her job she wouldn't risk talking about her master to others. Most people ignored her." she swallowed. "I spoke to her from time to time. I don't have a master specifically, I work in the kitchens mostly."

Loki felt his patience wearing thin. He wanted to shake the information out of her but he held himself back and kept himself looking calmly toward her. He didn't want to frighten her anymore then she had done to herself. "Sometimes we would go to the communal baths together late at night when no one was around. She rarely spoke of herself but there was once, right before her one week vacation."

Loki was familiar with these. He had to spend a whole week, twice a year, without his servant so she could visit family. "She spoke of how she couldn't wait to see her sister. She laughed and spoke lovingly of her. She told me that after her father had forced her sister to grow out her hair she had chosen to also braid a section of it just as Cephera had. She was excited to see it." she swallowed and Thor offered her something to drink.

"In the days getting closer to this visit she spoke more of it. She said that aside from their hair color and eyes they shared nothing else the same dispite being twins." Loki's head shot up before he had a chance to stop himself.

"Go on." he urged her. "The sisters name? Did she say it?"

"She referred to her as Sera but I'm pretty sure it's a nickname or shortened. Cephera has a magical aurora on her back." Pumpkin looked to be getting excited now that Loki had changed his serious demeanor. "She said that Sera had the same pattern etched to her back as well from the same angel. They had saved her together." she smiled.

Loki's heart was thudding hard within his chest. "The rest of her family. Did she say anything about them?"

"I know her mother is deceased. The small braid she always wore a little longer then the rest of her hair, she explained was a memorial braid. She kept it in honor of her mother. She didn't speak of her father. She always said 'Sera's father' so I assume they didn't get along. I hope that helps. Like I said she rarely spoke of herself. That week had been the most I had heard her speak.

Loki stood and paced the floor chewing his thumb thinking. "Does this help brother?" he stopped to look at Thor.

"It does if what I am thinking is right." he looked to pumpkin. "How would you like a new job?" he asked her.

"A new job?"

"I'm in need of a new maid. If Cephera liked you enough to converse with you I would like you to work for me till she comes home." he told her. It was the least he could do. She had helped him tremendously. She sat dumbfounded at his offer.

"I would be honored." she stood and dropped to her knees in a awkward bow. As long as she could clean he wasn't worried about the rest.

"Good. I'll arrange it. I'll send a guard to let you know more." he opened the door to give her a hint to leave. Smiling wide and happy she left.

"What are you thinking brother?"

"You might want to sit Thor. I have a story to tell you."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters belonging to Thor or the Avengers.

Authors note: wow I am horrible with inconsistencies sometimes. I realized that I said she got her belly pierced at 17 but she's over two cneturies old. - did such things even exist. Anyway I need to edit that. :p

MissCaityGrace: yes silly Loki indeed. Thanks for the review enjoy the next chappy!

Poodle warriors: I try to stay serveral chapters ahead so I always have something to post. I like writing Thor and Loki scenes. Ty for the reviews!

RomanLizzy: I'm sorry for killing you :p glad you like. Thanks for the review!

Azure Soul Reaver: yeah took him long enough right! Ty for the review

Stolenmuse: I'm glad my you enjoyed the Thor insert. I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter so much. Thanks for the review!

Molescout: you seemed to read where my thought where going before you made it to chapter 11. Lol. I'm happy you are enjoying Thor's part in all this. I feel they have a good relationship they just need to patch it up. Thanks for the reviews!

I can't express how much you guys make me continue writing. Between the reviews and the follows and being favoritied my excitement it at all all time high!

When I first made Cephera I actaully drew her before I wrote anything about her. I posted them on deviant art. If you want to see pm me for link.

Chapter 12

It took Loki a good hour or more to tell Thor the story that Cephera had once told him before his exile. With Thor's constant interruption and Loki trying to think of everything she had said it grew dark outside before he had finished.

"I do not understand brother. You think Serenity was actually Cephera and that Selestia was her human sister, Sera? If that is the case perhaps we will find her sister on Midgard. She took trips to see her sister. Maybe it was to earth, with all the other humans." Loki sighed in annoyance.

"Stop and think Thor. The princess Serenity stayed with her father to learn to rule that kingdom but Selestia was put into hiding. What better place then a servant to a prince. I think Cephera was the human not her sister."

"But you said it yourself plently of times, humans cannot use magic." Loki paced the room again.

"I know what I said Thor but I cannot help but think this is true. The way she looked while she told me it. That hint of amusement when I told her humans can't use magic. And then..." he stopped and thought of that night on the beach. "When last we spoke, we where having a fight. She said to me that she had put at risk things I knew nothing about. And then Odin had said things about changing the balance of peace between him and an ally. He spoke of her as if she was no ordinary servant."

"So suppose your right Loki. Suppose she is the human in this story. We are no closer to finding her sister. She gave you false names and she didn't name the man after her or her father." Loki had already thought of this. It was his main reason for pacing.

"But how many twin girls are born on earth? When she came to me she was possibly 20. That was at least 2 centuries ago. She got her aurora at seventeen and it took them a few years before they met Merrick, if that's his real name. We have a general time line."

"SHIELD has a large database at their disposal. I can see if I can find anything through them." Loki hated using shield for anything.

"I don't want them meddling in my business. I'd rather you ask that women of yours." Thor glared at Loki's unloving reference to Jane but otherwise ignored it.

"Fine. I will leave tomorrow and ask Hiemdell to say nothing. I will ask Jane to start a search. I cannot guarantee she will find anything. Give me a few days." Loki nodded still lost in thought.

Hiemdell had promised his silence regarding Thor's visit with Jane. Thor was glad to see her. They embraced the moment he entered her dwellings. She kissed him softly her fingers gracing his face with soft touches.

She had understood his situation with his father. He loved her for being so understanding. "Jane I need you to do a favor for me." he said breaking her kisses and holding her back by her shoulders gently.

"Your in a serious mood." she said curiously taking a seat at the table.

"I am in search of someone. She is important to my brother and is missing." he said feeling he needed to explain his action in looking for another female.

"Your brother nearly killed me, my friends and he actually killed others. Why should I help him?" she tried to keep the sound of distaste from her voice.

"Jane, I know how you feel but he is still my brother and he has been redeeming himself these passed years. The girl I seek is important to him. I believe he loves her. I cannot express to you enough how hard it is to live without the person you love." he watched her face melt into a soft smile. She knew he meant the two of them.

"So you really think he loves her."

"He speaks very fondly of her and he had been adamant these past years in finding her. He may not admit the words out loud but he cares for her deeply." Jane's resolve faded.

"He will totally owe me." she said narrowing her eyes and turned to her laptop. "Alright. Name..."

Two month and Thor had been going back and forth between earth. Her search had yielded no result over their technology. Loki had been afraid of that. Back in those days such things didn't exsist. They would have to follow a paper trail and he wasn't even sure where they could start. Finally he had allowed Thor to ask SHIELD.

He waited now for Thor to return again. He didn't get his hope's up. Humans where so unorganized with their history. When Thor didn't return till dark Loki was more then a little frustrated. "You were meant to be back before dinner." he hissed in his anger.

"I have good news brother. Sit." Loki couldn't sit, not now.

"Just tell me." he snapped. Pacing had become his new thing.

Thor sighed shaking his head at his impatient brother. He handed Loki two pieces of freshly printed paper. Birth certificates. Loki read the name on the first one.

Cephera Selestia Fair-o'lite

And then read the second.

Seraphina Serenity Fair-o'lite

He grinned at his Songbirds ingenuity to use their middle names. And here was her sister. Seraphina, Sera. "And." he could see Thor's excited look over the top of the papers.

"While father was in the throne room I snuck into the archives. I did some research of my own. Princess Seraphina Yorin is now her new title. She is the daughter of King Yorin and his only sole heir to the throne of Mechanova." Loki smiled. He had heard of this.

Odin had been working to extend his reach outside Teldrassil by making new friendships and treaty's with the outer realms for a long time now. He was hoping to extend the branches of Teldrassil to include these new realms and also make a connection to them through the Byfrost. Cephera was his connection to Odin's treaty with King Yorin. A friendship Loki had unintentionally wedged a void between.

"Brother. I think I need to take a trip."

"I will come with you!"

"No. Odin will wonder about your constant travels soon. I will go alone. Besides I can disguise myself using magic, I cannot disguise us both." Loki hadn't felt so much relief. He was finally getting somewhere.

"The words you speak are true, but Loki, be careful." Thor clasped Loki on the shoulder before hugging him in a bear hug making Loki cough.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters belonging to Thor or the Avengers.

Kathalla: I'm glad you likey! Thanks for your review!

Azura soul reaver: he does indeed!

Poodle warriors: In my mind Thor is that innocent naive brother who will always see the good in his brother no matter what his misgivings.

Stolenmuse: omg! Will he find her? :P

Molescout: he does indeed have a chance to redeem himself. But will he screw it up? I love when you say excited. I get excited!

Chapter 13

Loki found himself within the realm of Mechanova feeling lost. The city gave him a headache. The city was highly advanced technologically which was to be expected considering its inhabitants relied on its magical electricity for use of their own magic.

The buildings shone brightly blinding him slightly. He saw dots as he made his way to the biggest building he assumed was what they considered their castle. The inside was huge and metallic. It reminded him of earth in many ways aside from the magic sweeping through the floors in sparks of blue and green. The tall pillars glowed with white lights illuminating the grand entryway.

"What is your purpose with the king?"

"I am here to grant audience with his daughter." the guards smiled wide in a odd way and let him pass. Loki had decided to disguise himself as a handsome man wearing clothing that clearly screamed royal. He had done some research on the king. And he was still looking for a proper husband for his daughter.

Stepping into the room he thought might be the throne room he saw a large man with blue flaming hair perched on a table top flirting shamelessly with a young girl. She was all giggles until she spied Loki.

The man on the table turned to look him over. "Ah. My guard had informed me of your visit." he stood and towered over Loki with a large smile across his face. "You have come to meet my daughter. It's been a while. I will warn you a head of time before I allow you to see her. She has been ill these passed few years. She's rude and graceless and will probably hit you if you insult her." he paused.

Loki was quite shocked by the kings words. He seemed so calm about it. "It can't be helped. She has her mothers fire." he laughed suddenly and put his large hand on Loki's shoulder. "I'll show you to her." he watched Loki as if trying to see if he would change his mind. But of course Loki would not be so easily deterred.

They stopped down a long wide hallway. "I insisted she stay in bed today. She was walking a little shaky. Now you might be wondering why I am allowing you entrance into her room." Loki raised an eyebrow. "Well you see, my daughter can handle herself nicely. She'll rip off your scrotum before you lay a hand on her." he laughed again before opening the door and shoving him in.

Loki wasn't sure he liked the king. He looked around the large room and saw the girl on her stomach flipping through a book with her legs bent into the air swinging. She turned to look at him and rolled her violet eyes.

"Wonderful. Another one." she muttered ignoring him and flipping a page.

"Are we completely alone in here?" he asked. "May we speak without anyone hearing us?"

"Why? Hoping to climb into my bed with your pretty words?" she sat up on her knees. Her hair was pulled back into an untidy ponytail. She had a stern look on her face but apart from that she was pretty. She wasn't as tiny as Cephera but she was mostly defiantly her sister.

He stepped forward closer to the bed. He watched her tense and felt her presence ready to strike him. He put up his hands allowing his disguise to disappear in surrender. "I've come about your sister." he said in a hushed whisper.

She jumped suddenly from the bed and clamped a hand over his mouth. She was not that much shorter then himself. "Shhhhh. Why didn't you say so sooner!" she hissed pulling him toward a door. She opened it to reveal a sitting chamber. She closed the doors with a soft click and turned to him.

It was then he noticed how weary her eyes looked. She looked sick. Her throat had a small burn leading from her under her chin to behind her left ear. "You've seen Cephera?!" she said hopefully her mood changing to a softer one.

"I was hoping you had." he tried to hide his sheer disappointment. He had hoped Cephera would have been there.

"Oh." she looked down. "Who are you?"

"I am Loki of Asgard." if she knew of him she didn't show it. "Your sister was hidden in my household. She was sent away from there a little over four years ago. She was my friend, I have been trying to find her." she clenched her teeth then.

"Good luck with that. Over two centuries ago my sister was sent away from here to be put in hiding from a man named Demos. I guess that would be in Asgard. My father didn't tell me where she was. He allowed me to leave to visit her on our home realm of earth twice a year. The dates always different, decided by my father so no patterns occurred." she sighed.

"I would pretend to be having a love affair there when in actuality I was seeing her. She was unable to tell me where she was being held. She was spelled not to. I was happy just to know she was alive and well." he watched her turn her eyes upward biting her lip.

"And now?"

"I don't know. I remember her being brought home before I became ill but I don't remember anything else. Father says I fell into a coma and during that time he sent her to hide elsewhere. He won't allow me to visit her now. He said she had caused grief with himself and an ally and as punishment she couldn't see me. That and I haven't been well enough to leave this realm. But..."

"You think he's lying?" Loki was sitting as still as possible watching her. Her eyes reminded him of Cephera so much that it made his heart ache.

"Yes. I have dreams. I have something nagging in my mind. I think he's done something to her, maybe even to me."

Loki felt a little enraged but bit it back. "Do you know where he might have put her?" Seraphina shook her head sliding down the door to sit on her rump her knees to her chest. "I know she's alive. I can feel it in my soul. We have a connection her and I. I have wanted to go to earth but he won't let me leave. I'm lucky I can leave my room. I was hoping the friends we had on earth might be able to help me."

Loki began to pace and stopped himself. He really had to stop that. "What if I where to ask your father to 'court' you. Would he allow you to leave with me for a while?"

"First he'll ask you if your drunk then he'll probably kiss you." she laughed suddenly her cheeks turning bright with hope. "If you do that, if you can get me to earth I will be forever in your debt." she said. He held out his hand to her and pulled her to her feet. "But I won't have sex with you." she eyed him up and down suddenly and scrunched up her nose.

Loki chuckled at that. She was amusing.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters belonging to Thor or the Avengers.

Authors note: Wow I gotta be honest I didn't think I would have this many people like my story! It's make me very happy. Thanks for all the follows!

Agent007tomato: I'm glad you made it to chapter 13 despite your concern with the first few chapters. It wasn't meant to make Loki look like a women hating sexfiend. I hope the rest of the story will come together better. I am going somewhere with it I'm not writing blind :p. though I have to admit sometimes I lose focus. Thanks for the review.

Poodle warriors: welcome back. Glad to deliver another chapter for your enjoyment.

Chapter 14

Everything was dark. She couldn't see anything. The voices called to her gently at first until she got closer and they became echoing screams of horror. She heard her sister scream her name somewhere in the dark. And then the light came. A bird flew by singing a tune before disappearing into the nothingness that was the light.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" a faint voice said. She felt herself shiver as the light faded and she was surrounded by a river of blood. The songbird flew by again it's beak dripping in blood. And it no longer sang.

"Help me." she heard her own voice call out.

"It's better this way." King Yorin said and she saw his silhouette in the distance as he walked away from her.

Cephera woke sitting up in her bed. Her body damp with sweat and her face streaked with tears. She took a few deep breaths and let herself fall back to her pillows. It never failed. Every night she had those nightmares. Every night was a little different.

She lay silently as the sun threw a few strands of light in her window through the curtains. She turned her head to peer toward them. Another day of misery. She frowned. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled a genuine smile. She wore a smile everyday but the smile didn't wear her. She felt like she shouldn't be allowed to smile.

She didn't know why she felt that way. Every now and then she'd have feelings like that. Like she knew something deep down but didn't know how she knew.

Resigning herself to the fact she needed to get up, she flung her comforter off her and stretched out before leaving the comfort of her bed to get a bath.

As the water filled up hot and steaming she studied herself in the mirror. She smoothed her hand through her hair and turned slightly to see the wings on her back twinkle in their shade of silver on her slightly tanned skin.

She sighed and climbed into the hot water. It was uncomfortable at first but soon it was soothing. Hot baths cleared her mind. She settled back against the tub wall and closed her eyes. Unbidden came to mind her nightmare and she shivered.

Cephera curled her legs close to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. Even with a sleep aids she was tormented in her sleep. She couldn't remember a night were she had a peaceful sleep.

"Are you ok in there?" She heard his voice call. He checked on her every morning.

"Yeah. As ok as I'll ever be." She called back. She heard his footsteps leave her room. She smiled. He had welcomed her to his home with a smile. She was grateful to him. He was a true friend.

She missed her sister though. She wondered how she was doing. No one had come to see her or arrange for them to meet. "She'll come when she can." Her friends had told her.

Slowly she sunk further into the bubbles and skimmed her fingers through her hair. She unbound her braid and washed everything. She scrubbed off unseen dirt. She alway felt dirty now a days, no matter how much she washed herself clean.

She wondered what fate had in store for her. Why had her life changed so much? What had she done to deserve this?

Loki watched Seraphina punch the ships computer module in charge of navigation. "Dammit!" she said in annoyance and turned to see him smirking. "It's not funny." she insisted leaving the room. She walked awkwardly in the long gown she wore.

They had been traveling now for over a month. They couldn't use the Byfrost to reach earth, Heimdell would know. Loki stayed disguised from the ships crew. As far as King Yorin was concerned Seraphina was in good hands on her way to meet his family.

It had taken two weeks of putting up with the king. He had indeed asked Loki if he was drunk and when Loki insisted he was serious in his interest in his daughter the king shook his hand and said he should get a medal.

It wasn't until they actually set off on one of their ships that he understood why. She was nothing like Cephera. She was short tempered, violent, rude, and as unprincess like as he had ever seen. The only time she spoke in a kind tone was when they spoke of Cephera. It was clear to Loki that she cared deeply for her twin sister and that the separation has been hard on her.

It seemed once her mind cleared of her joy over searching for her sister, Seraphina had all but interrogated him to see if he truly knew her. There where no boundaries to the questions she asked. Loki had to boycott some of them that went to deep into his sexual relations with her.

"Hey, don't just stand there help me." she said to a guard nearby. She was pushing a heavy metal machine across the room. He noticed a pair of Midgardian footwear on her feet, sneakers. He almost laughed. Cephera had often went around bare foot.

Loki didn't pay anymore mind to what she was doing. The complicated system used to navigate there destination had broken and she was attempting to fix it manually after her magic failed to. It would take, roughly, a little over one more month to reach earth. He would keep his disguise in case he might catch the attention of Shield.

He thought back to his last full conversation with the boy like princess. "When we finally find her, no matter where she is, I'm her sister I get to speak with her first. I wouldn't care if you where her husband, I had her first." she had been standing at the other side of the table Loki sat at and her palms had landed down onto the table shaking it.

"I can wait." he told her. It was partially true. He wasn't sure how Cephera would receive him when she saw him again. He wanted to give her a moment to feel happy at her reunion with her sister before he revealed himself.

Seraphina sighed when everything was working again. She had the sleeves of her dress rolled up and there was magical dust debris covering her arms, face and the front of her gown. She smiled a triumphant smile and leaned aganist the navigation panel.

Almost as hard as it had been to fix her first motorcycle. She hadn't used magic for that either. Her hands were filthy. She looked over to Loki and glared. As much as she was grateful for him getting her away from her father she didn't like him much.

He was borderline arrogant and it wasn't from what he said so much of his action. The way he sometimes looked at her. Like he was better. She wondered how Cephera had managed to deal with him at all. She even thought he might be a spy for Demos.

As far as Seraphina knew Demos was still looking for Cephera. Why would her father send her away again otherwise. And Loki could easily be lying about being her friend. He was difficult to read emotionally. He smiled and spoke gently but he gave off a err of bad. She wasn't sure if it was a good bad or a bad bad.

She left the room to wash up. Once infront of a mirror she washed her face and looked into her own eyes looking back from her image. "Where are you Cephera?" she asked picturing her sisters face in her mind.

Life could have been so good for them if Demos hadn't come calling. Cephera would have had a chance to settle down and be happy. When she first got sent away they where sure she would grow old and die a human death. She should have. Seraphina said goodbye like they would never again see each again.

It had killed her to do it. And then her father arranged for her to see her twice a year in secret. The years came and went and over two decades Cephera hadn't changed. Somehow Seraphina knew it was because of their odd birth. Two centuries later and her sister was still the same tiny pipsqueak she had always been.

She missed her sister's laugh. Seraphina was never an emotional girl. She was the tomboy of the set of them. Mens trousers and shirts half tucked in was he style when they where young and still living with their mother. Cephera had been the one who enjoyed dressing up and dancing about.

They had been in a field of wildflowers once and Cephera had made her a wreath of flowers for her head. Seraphina had refused to wear it but the look Cephera had on her face made her change her mind. She had worn it in the end to simply watch her sister smile and hear her laugh.

The only time Seraphina remembered crying was the day they where separated the first time thinking her sister was going to die alone without her. Where ever her sister was now she could only hope she was in good hands.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters belonging to Thor or the avengers.

Authors note: posting early tonight. Got to spend time cleaning the house! Enjoy.

Roman lizzy: omg don't die!

Stolenmuse: for chapter 13 I am glad you like Seraphina. A wanted a different kind of princess when I made her. For chapter 14 I also enjoy creepy dream sequences. What could it all mean!

Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy!

Chapter 15

When they finally made it to earth Seraphina had Loki put her staff asleep on board the hidden ship until they where done. They didn't need anyone alerting her father.

They walked through the streets of California. The sun was hot making Loki wish he had worn something else. Asgard was always warm but never hot like this. He watched human girls walk by him scantly dressed. He had learned from his pervious visit there that it was normal but it still caught him off guard.

Seraphina had changed into jeans and a teeshirt. Her hair pulled into a messy bun. She knew right were to go. He followed her, taking human transit to the outskirts of the city to a secluded home. "Let me do the talking. I know this guy. He can be difficult sometimes. We lived here when we would meet up together. Also an arrangement my father made."

She knocked on the door. Loki looked over the female who opened the door. She was attractive with red hair. She was smiling until she saw Seraphina and her smile turned nervous. "Tony!" she called over her shoulder. "Seraphina what are you doing here? We haven't seen you for over four years now. Does your father know you here?" she stepped outside in her bare feet and only glanced at Loki.

"I came because I need your help, well Tony's help."

"Yeah, so yelling not cool when I have my head in a vent, the echo was just..." Tony Stark stopped talking and stared. Loki was very glad for his disguise. "Princess. What brings you here, and ah who's Romeo?" he said also stepping outside.

"Cephera is missing. I'm here to ask for your help to find her." Seraphina suddenly glared at him. "You've been talking to my father already I can tell by your face? What the hell is going on!" she said sternly shoving Tony backward knocking the front door wide open as he stumbled inside.

"Whoa, now just calm down. Look your father kinda scares me more then you soooo..." Tony backed up and Seraphina was right after him. Loki let himself in passing Pepper. He watched amused.

"What has he said to you?"

"For one he said you wouldn't be coming here anymore. Told me if I see you and I don't tell him he'll castrate me and let's face it that's a very important part of my anatomy." he hopped behind his mini bar.

"Maybe we should all just calm down." Pepper tried being the voice of reason. Loki looked between the princess, the playboy and the red head. His mood was becoming irritated and he shifted from his disguise. He needed to end the bickering. Pepper made a squeak and backed up.

"Whoa! What the...you brought HIM here?"now it was Tony who looked annoyed.

"We only seek answers. Once we have them we will go." Loki told him narrowing his eyes.

"I'm sorry when did Cephera become your business." Tony glared confused.

"She's my business." Serpahina interjected slamming a fist on the counter top.

"Seraphina?!" the room froze. The tension was evident and everyone looked toward the far end of the room. In a doorway stood Cephera alive and well. She was just as he remembered her aside from the clothing. She was crying her fingers touching her lips as they quivered.

There were no words spoken and like watching mirrored movements, both girls ran to each other and joined together in an tight embrace. Seraphina patting Cephera hair while she cried.

"I thought you would never come!" she said through several breaths.

"I'm sorry. I've been sick. But I'm here now." Seraphina turned to glare at Tony. Her looked said 'I'll talk to you later'.

Cephera stepped back and rubbed her eyes on her translucent sleeve. She laughed suddenly and stopped. She reached out and touch the mark under her sisters chin. "What happened?" Seraphina shrugged.

"It's not important."

"Ok, before anything else is said I need to speak with you, both of you, in private." Tony waited for them to say something. But Loki was hardly listening to him. He had been watching everything going on in the room and once her eyes fell on him he froze. She wasn't angry or upset.

In fact her eyes didn't hold anything. She looked to him like she'd never set eyes on him before in her life. His heart felt like someone was squeezing it. Seraphina turned to look between them. "Cephera?"

She didn't reply. She stepped around her twin and walked slowly to Loki. When she reached him her small hands came up to lightly touch his face. "Your eyes. Sometimes I see them in my dreams. Do I know you?" she asked her eyes looking right into his own. It took everything he had not to grab her to him, to not kiss her. His mind was racing.

"Stark. I think I'll take that talk now, and the drink I never did get." Loki couldn't help but smirk as he stepped back from his songbird. Tony grabbed three glasses and a bottle of rum and led them out back to the deck.

"Pepper. Keep her in here please. For now."

"So here's the deal." Tony began when everyone was sitting with a drink in hand. "Your father came to me four years ago with a very confused and shaken Cephera in tow. He refused to say what happened, all he said was that due to some extenuating circumstances Cephera was to remain her with me on earth till further notice." Tony downed his first glass and poured another.

"How did she get that way?" Seraphina sipped her drink cautiously.

"Your father." Loki inserted taking another drink himself. "You said it yourself you don't rememeber the past four years. Your 'illness' I think was a cover up for something else. It's obvious something has happened he doesn't want either of you knowing about."

"So he wiped clean our memories." Loki smiled for the first time feeling relief. Seraphina stared at him confused.

"Oh no. He didn't wipe them away, he sealed them. The fact both of you have dreams and in her's she see's glimpses of things from her past proves the memories are still with you." he downed that glass too, human liquor was so weak.

"And this makes you smile?"

"It means you can recover what you've lost." Tony said but he didn't seem so happy. "You don't understand the extent that this has affected her. It's not just memories she's lost. It's sense of self. Cephera isn't the same Cephera you two think you came here to find... And how do you know her anyway?!" he looked to Loki now pointing.

"She worked in my household in Asgard. She was a friend." Loki wasn't sure why but he didn't think telling them she was his personal servant would win him any points here.

"Were you sleeping with her?" Tony asked leaning low on the table eagerly waiting for an answer.

"Not without her clothes on." Loki growled. Why did everyone ask him that. Seraphina had also asked him. He of course stayed silent on the other intrigues he had with her.

"Kinky." Tony chuckled. Loki glared but otherwise ignored the comment. He would not let Stark rile him up. He had come to far now to have any set backs. If Cephera was friends with the annoying mortal he would put up with him for now.

"What can she remember?" Seraphina asked downing her fourth glass.

"I'm not sure. She doesn't talk about what she can remember. She mostly broods over what she can't. Every so often something will come to her. A smell, or a sentence. But she gets headaches often. She over exerts herself trying to recall the things she's lost. She has, on several occasions, passed out. Which is why I am telling you both to leave it be. The past is the past, leave it that way." Tony sighed heavily.

"I'm not leaving until I find answers." Loki pushed the issue. He had to. He wouldn't lose her this way.

"Then by all means find them, just leave her out of it." Loki watched Seraphina nod.

"Your fine with that. Just leaving her empty. Her years striped from her. The past that has made her what she was gone, to change her into something else?" he growled at her sister. He was shocked but her easy submission to Starks request.

"I thought my father had done something terrible to her. Now I realize he is only trying to protect her. And I am all for keeping my sister protected. And now that I think about it. How do I know your not what he was trying to protect

her from. After all, it's you she can't remember." Seraphina was glaring back leaning forward her hand tightly wound around her glass.

"I've never hurt her. Of all the people at this table I seem to be the only one not thinking of her as a child. I believe she has the strength to deal with whatever it was that happened. Hiding it won't help her in the future. You do her no favors keeping her this way." Loki was appalled. There had been a time Loki indulged Thor in the things he did.

Made excuses for him to make Thor think he was good at things he wasn't. In the long run he realized he should have told him the truth and let Thor decided how to deal with these truths himself.

"While you are here, in my home. There will be no talk of her past."

"And while I'm here I'll be making sure you don't get a chance to speak to her alone. Not until I know I can trust you." she pointed her fingers at her eyes and then at him. 'She was watching him.'


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters belonging toThor or the Avengers.

Poodle Warriors: they found Cephera, now more fun ensues!

Kathalla: happy your eager to see more.

ArcSpecturm: I love that you love Seraphina! I am glad you like Loki. But yeah I agree my Tony Stark is not as good as the real deal. I have a hard time catching his attitude. But I am working on it :)

Authors note: omg I am happy I have lots written already for the rest of the week as I've come to a block! Something better come to me soon or I'm going to go insane!

Chapter 16

While they talked Cephera had calmly left the room. She was used to the whispers now. She was used to getting no answers. Everyone seemed to tip toe past her amnesia. When she had even tried to go to a hypnotist Tony had stopped her. "You ever stop to think that maybe your memories are best left closed." he had said. "Maybe there is something there your not ready to see or hear."

She had given in and cancelled the appointment. Tony seemed so sure there was nothing good to come out of her remembering. But she was still bothered. She'd wake up every morning feeling more lost then the day before. She would catch smells she knew but did know. She heard sentences that brought on deja vu. And then there was him.

The man with the green eyes knew her. The way he looked at her was intense. He was her new target for information. Seraphina seemed confused. She didn't know anything. Cephera didn't know how she knew that but she did. But the man knew things.

When she had watched them leave she had decided she would approach him later in private. Corner him. Interrogate him. Before Tony could have them sent away, she would get every ounce of information from him no matter what. The longer she felt empty the more she wanted to find out.

She no longer cared if the memories where good or bad. She just wanted to feel whole. She wanted to feel happy. Whatever was being hidden from her, she would deal with it in stride.

Supper was awkward. When Tony called her back to the kitchen area everyone was sat well composed at the table. They ate in silence which was a first for Tony. He seemed to be interested in only keeping an eye on the green eyed man.

"I'm sorry. What's your name?" she asked him finally.

"Loki." he replied and said no more.

"So are you two dating?" she knew they weren't but she needed the tension to go away. As long as everyone was up tight the closer watch they would keep on her. Seraphina looked up.

"Who? Me?!" she looked at Loki in a dramatic way up and down and shook her head. "Not if you paid me." she replied going back to eating.

"Do your father know your here?" Seraphina sighed heavily.

"No. I was worried about you and he wouldn't tell me anything. Loki helped me get away to come here. We didn't know you'd be here but I'm happy you are." she smiled before taking a swig of her water.

"Your missing memories too?" she nodded and shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me," she stopped in her sentence. Cephera's face looked sad. "But if it means that much to you we will try to figure it out together." Cephera smiled but it was one of her fake smiles. Her sister was lying to her. Something that only happened when she was trying to protect her. Damn Tony.

She didn't speak of Loki knowing her. She wanted to leave it out of general conversation. No need to draw attention to it. "Are you sleeping in my room with me? We haven't done that since we were kids?" Cephera offered.

"I wouldn't want you to sleep alone." Seraphina looked very serious.

Cephera lay awake while her sister dozed off. When she was sure she was out cold she rolled over whispering a word in her ear. She knew she would stay asleep for hours now. Sometimes she preformed spelled she never knew she could. This one she had in her mind since she offered to sleep with her twin.

With the assurance Tony wouldn't check on her while Seraphina was with her, she snuck from her room. She had listened for Loki's door close far down the hall. Tony's room was located on the private end of the house. The only door closed to her she stopped in front of. She took a deep breath and entered without knocking.

She was surprised to find him sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked at her in amusement. "I knew you'd come." he told her. "Please come in." his grin gave her shivers but she closed his door soundlessly and slowly walked further into the room. She had to keep her determination sound. She could do this.

"You know me?" she didn't mean to ask it as a question but he made her mind hazy.

"I do. Tell me, how did you escape your sister?" he sat back on the bed leaning on the headboard casually.

"I cast a spell on her to put her into a deep sleep."

"Clever girl." he tilted his head to look at her. His eyes seemed to stare right though her to her soul and she fidgeted.

"I want answers." she told him. She stopped halfway across the room. She wasn't sure if getting closer was a good idea anymore. Her thoughts on cornering him till he caved, slowly fading from her mind. He gave off a sense of power that made her hesitate.

"I'm sure you do. But I don't have answers to you current state."

"That's fine. I just want to know anything, everything. Whatever you know about me I want to know it too." she paused. She sounded desperate. What he must think of her, she shuddered to think of it.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, but it will cost you."

"Your blackmailing me! I'm beginning to feel like we weren't really friends." she glared at him.

"I like games. I like intrigues. I'll answer five questions at a time for you if you indulge me in my desires." she felt her heart pounding. He didn't mean what she thought he meant, did he?

"You mean like sexual favors?"

"I wouldn't force you to do anything you don't want to do. I'll tell you my price before you ask. You can decide if you want to participate before hand." he was confusing her.

"And if I don't want to pay up, will you change the favor?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"On how badly I want that favor completed."

"That's still forcing me. That's not fair. If you don't change the favor I won't get answers. I obviously want the answers so its already decided I won't say no." she growled. She didn't like his game.

"I might be persuaded to change the favor. Perhaps I'll allow you to alter it to suit yours boundaries." he smirked. She knew she wasn't going to walk away from this without answers. If she walked away now she wouldn't have any. If she walked away later at least she would have some.

"I want to start now." she demanded stepping one more step forward.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters belonging to Thor or the Avengers.

Molescout: happy your caught up, clapping is fun. I do it all the time when reading!

Kathalla: yes I enjoy Loki's perverted side.

Agent007tomato: hehe shame shame indeed!

Poodlewarriors: yes he is fun that way!

**Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 17

Loki watched his songbirds face closely. She was weary of him but not afraid. She was in his room with set determination. She had planned it out, this meeting. He was sure she hadn't expected it to turn out like this though.

Her confusion mixed with her need for answers was cute. He missed her. "Come closer. I'll only bite if you ask me too." he watched her cheeks flush but she did as he told her to. 'Good girl,' he thought. He couldn't help the smile he gave her when she drew up short at the end of the bed.

"Five questions?" she checked.

"That's right."

"And your favor?" Loki was thinking. There was so many things he wanted from her but he needed to take it slow. She didn't completly trust him. Something that probably stemmed from her last few weeks with him. He deserved her mistrust.

"Sit with me."

"Is that your favor?" he nodded. He could see her visible confusion and relief. Carefully she climbed up on the other side of the bed and sat next to him with her back also to the head board. She poked her dress down passed her thighs tightly. "How do you know me really?"

"I was your master and you, my personal servant." her head whipped sideways to stare at him incredulously.

"Does out of context questions like this one count?"

"No. Only questions pretainging to your past."

"Good. How do I know your not just going to lie to me about everything."

"You don't. I can only give you my word which at the moment may not mean much to you." he frowned. This could make things complicated.

"Point taken. Alright. What kinds of things did I do for you?" he watched her bite the bullet as the mortal saying went. She was taking a blind risk.

"Cleaned mostly. I'm not a untidy person by nature but there where things I made a mess of often. My tower was one of them."

"Your tower?"

"Is that a question? I'll only bestow this piece of advice once. Don't waste your time on the small things until you get everything else you want. The longer this goes on the steeper the price." He grinned at her. He allowed her to think of something different.

"Was I a good servant?" The way she asked the question bothered him. There was an underling tone that made him think she meant something deeper.

"The best I ever had. Why do you sound so worried?"

"I'm the one asking the questions." She promptly told him. He nodded a single nod and watched her eyes wander as she thought. He liked her assertiveness.

"Did I ever tell you the story about my past?" He watched her eyes spark. She was testing him.

"You did. But you didn't tell me it was you."

"Prove it." He sat straight turning to look her over. He tried to think of a spot that might best soothe her distrust.

"When you where locked up you met a Valkyrie name Maia." He stopped. Maya was a fake name. He didn't know her real name but he watched the excitement draw on her face.

"Her name was actually Vicerial. I called her Vice. But you pass. Whenever anyone asked me about my wings I told them her name was maya. And I've only ever told two people. So you have successfully proven we at least spoke before today."

"That was five." He told her.

"More." She said waving a hand in the air to continued. She had relaxed a little.

"There was a song I taught you to sing in my homes language. You use to sing it often when cleaning in my presence." he moved so he was sitting more angled toward her.

"I don't remember it." she said looking up to his eyes. She watched him lean forward his hand suddenly bracing on the head board along side her head and he leaned down to her opposite ear. He felt her shift but she didn't try to get away.

Carefully, he spoke the words to her. He wasn't much for singing himself but he said them with a hum in his voice just enough to get the tune. He wanted to see how much she could recollect on her own. The memories where there but they just needed a nudge to bring them forward.

He could feel her breath on his neck while he continued. He allowed his mouth to just barely touch her ear from time to time. Finally her voice joined his. Hers was louder. More sure. When he moved back to look into her face she had her eyes closed with a slight smile gracing her lips.

He continued to sing with her. Urging her on until she sat forward and opened her eyes. He watched her mouth move over the syllables of the words as she reached out. Her hands came to rest cupping his face and she rocked toward him till her forehead touched his.

He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her forward. She was all but sitting in his lap now but she didn't falter. Her voice sang steady her eyes never looking away. When she finally did lift her head up she tilted it back and hummed a part with no words.

It was almost done. He didn't dare touch her anymore then she was already letting him. He was afraid she'd pull away. Her recollection if the song was flawless. He held her with his hand on the small of her back looking at her face. When she sang the final note she fell forward and embraced him.

"Thank you." she said her voice full of emotion. "I felt that. I really felt like I actually knew that. There are so few things that I am sure of these days but that was freeing."

"Your questions." he said hating to let her go. She broke the embrace and detached herself from him looking a little abashed. She knelt with her knees touching his.

"What realm was it we where on?"

"Asgard."

"For how long?"

"A little over two centuries."

"That's a long time to know me." he nodded. She smiled. It wasn't like her last smile, this one looked more genuine. "Were we friends despite our master/servant relationship?"

"No. But we were very comfortable around each other." she was biting her lip.

"Did I have a special someone?"

"Not that you told me about. You once said you don't have need for those things."

"Yeah, that sounds like something I'd say." she giggled. "And friends who miss me?"

"I'm not sure if she counts but there was one maid you seemed to trust enough to talk to. She was how we found your trail." his lips twitch up at the end. She was becoming excited in her questioning. At this rate she'd never leave his room.

"What was her name?" this made Loki chuckle. Not because he knew she'd ask but because he hoped she would. His mischief reaching a peek.

"Pumpkin. That's your sixth question. We only agreed to five." his eyes looked her over as her mouth dropped open a little.

"I'm sorry." he waved away her apology. He had planned for this.

"I think I should be owed another favor. Perhaps one you don't get to hear first." he watched her narrow her eyes. She had no idea who she was dealing with. His need to touch her and be close to her would take him further with this game then she probably had planned.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer. I don't own any characters belonging to Thor or The Avengers.

Thanks to miller330, Agent007tomato, zippytheworldsquirrell, kathalla, and poodlewarriors I appreciate your reviews

I know some of you have concerns about how she could forgive him for passed deeds but have no fear I have thought that far. Short chapter this times guys. Happy reading everyone!

Chapter 18

"That's..."

"Not fair? You passed our agreement all on your own songbird." He watched her breath hitch in her throat.

"Why would you call me that?"

"That would be question seven are you sure you want to go down this road?" he teased her. She closed her mouth and shook her head. He grinned and moved his hand toward her. She watched it closely. He slipped it behind her neck and gentle put his fingers into her hair at the base. He didn't grab her, he was being very, deliberately slow.

He moved his face down and grazed his lips passed hers. He felt her lips part in surprise but she made no extra movements. Her hands stayed balled in her lap. He continued when she didn't make a move to protest. He pressed his mouth fully against her soft lips and he felt her respond.

Her response was soft and unsure but she pressed her mouth back to his shifting her body to accommodate a more comfortable position. He didn't seek entrance with his tongue. As much as he wanted to ravish everything that she was, he forced himself to stay in control.

Their kiss shifted from soft and unsure to a little harder and wild. She was kissing him back just as fevered as he was her. It was only then, he touched his tongue to her lips and she parted them with no further probing.

He titled his head eager to taste more of her as their tongues danced against one another. Then everything changed. She pulled back and slapped him. Her face was possibly more shocked then his.

"I'm so sorry, I just. I just..." she was breathing heavily. "I just felt like you deserved that." she bowed her head a little. When Loki laughed she looked up at him curiously.

"Still angry with me then." he couldn't contain his amusement. Even with her memories gone somewhere inside her she was still pissed at him. It didn't anger him. He barely felt her half assed slap anyway. The fact that she did it with out her own consent or knowledge until in happened was priceless.

"I'd ask you what you mean but that would require another favor." he could hear her irritated tone. He wasn't used to seeing her like this. So free with her speech and emotions. It was interesting. She was no longer his obedient little servant. She was a free willed, strong minded women. His songbird had flown the coop.

"I think you should return to bed now." he told her. "Same time tomorrow. We speak of these meetings to no one. Everyone thinks your so delicate. That whatever has been kept hidden from you will break you. But I've seen you broken Cephera. And in my experience you general bounce back."

"Thank you. You don't understand how grateful I am that, even with the blackmail, your helping me. My own sister wont even speak of it with me. She'll cave eventually, she always do but your my one attachment to things I desperately want to remember." she paused and turned her face away from him her cheeks flushing a little pink. "It's so odd. I don't recognize you but I feel I know you. I feel I can trust you and that I should trust you. When you touch me I..." she couldn't finished the rest.

"I am just as interested in finding out what has happened to you just as much as you are. Perhaps when all is said and done, I can take you home."

"Mechanova?"

"No. To Asgard. I have no doubt in my mind it's where you belong."

"As your servant." he chuckled but didn't answer. When she realized he had nothing more to say she pushed herself up off the bed.

He allowed her to slip from his bed and watched her leave his room. When she was gone he sat there looking over his situation. If he liked, if he truly embrace his mischievious side he could mold her into what he wanted. But even as he thought it he realized he simply wanted her to be her again.

Loki wasn't sure how this would play out. Or how long he had to help her but he would make every moment with her count. He would one day bring her back to Asgard and she would be his.

Until that day arrived he would have to be content with spending time with this new songbird. He found her every bit as alluring as the other. Loki however found himself worried about her dreams. He would have to ask her about them at some point. Perhaps they held the key to what happened between her departure of Asgard and now.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters belonging to Thor or the Avengers

Hey just couldn't resist. I don't usually post on Fridays or saturdays but I was just so excited by the reviews and follows I just had to. So just this once...enjoy!

Zippythewondersquirell: she has a little bit of a backbone now. As a servant she was required to be less free with her mouth.

Agent007tomato: I like this Cephera as well. As much as I enjoy master/servant deviousness I also enjoy this.

Poodle warriors: yay mystery. I, having fun trying to see what else I can have Cephera do without completely going ooc :p

Chapter 19

Cephera made her way back to his room slowly. Her nightmare from the night before had changed. She saw greens mixed with his voice and his eyes. She heard him ask her 'Do you think I'm a monster?' She had heard it before but until now never knew who was asking.

The songbird still sang in her dreams and she was curious if the songbird was suppose to be her. It was something she planned to ask tonight. She still woke up sweating and her heart racing. The dreams were no less frightening. Seraphina was also plagued by them. She too had woken up crying and sweaty.

She opened the door to his room and he was sitting in his bed topless and reading. When he stood she had expected him to be naked but he still wore his pants. She found herself a little disappointed and felt her cheeks flush.

"The favor." she was wasting no time.

"I was hoping to do tonight something we did often together." his face was a mask of seriousness. She waited for him to continue. He walked toward the joining bathroom. "A bath." he kept moving forcing her to follow.

"A bath. Together?" as much as she should have found this appalling she didn't.

"Yes." he was boycotting telling her anything without her express questioning. He was being careful not to give up information freely.

"Fine. But you keep your hands to yourself." he didn't respond and she watched him remove his pants. She looked to the ceiling before she realized he had the bath already drawn. He was that sure she wouldn't refuse?!

When she looked back at him he was climbing into the large tub. She tugged her nightgown over her head leaving her breasts exposed to him. Her self confidence must had been high that day, either that he was telling the truth and they had done this before. She didn't feel at all embarrassed as she removed her underwear.

She stepped into the water after she tied up her hair. She had already washed it earlier that morning. The water rose to just above her chest when she sat. He hadn't used bubbles. Probably so he could still see her. Pervert.

"Why did you call me songbird?"

"I taught you that song only after I caught you singing while working. The songs you where singing where unfamiliar to me, probably here from earth, and I wished to hear something different. I called you songbird after that."

"Did I ever hurt anyone?" he was taken off guard but composed himself quickly.

"No. I don't think you have the backbone for that. Your to sweet."

"In my nightmares there is a songbird. She keeps flying around in my dreams and sometimes her beak is dripping with blood. I think she symbolizes me." she wanted him to understand. Seraphina refused to discuss their dreams. Loki seemed more then willing to listen.

"Perhaps. But perhaps the blood is your own." he offered her this small piece of hope.

"Did we usually take baths together? It doesn't seem like a professional thing to do."

"It wasn't. But I enjoyed when you would wash my back and hair. There had only been a few times your where fully naked with me. You normally wore your maids underdress for such things."

"Is that what your doing. Trying to mold me back into this servant of yours? Trying to regain back what it was you once lost?"

"No. You'll never be my servant again. I'm sure of this now. However, I feel acting out things you once did might bring back bits of memory. Like yesterday with the song." she felt her heart thud a little. He cared about that?

She hadn't expected him to really have a reason. She just though he wanted her naked. She was very aware they never had sex. After he had kissed her the night before she had gone to her room and couldn't help but check. When they had kissed she found herself responding. It felt wrong and right all at once and then she hit him.

She had been so afraid he would be angry but it would seem he expected it to some degree. "Yesterday you said I was still angry at you. For what?"

"The last time I saw you we were fighting. I mistreated, and you grew angry with me. I kissed you for the first time to try to wane your anger and apologize but you rebuked me. You still seem to harbor some of that anger. After all we never did resolve our problems."

"You make us sound like an old married couple." she laughed. It was odd this situation. Just hearing about it. Master and servant, playing games they shouldn't. He was just smiling at her. "You next favor?"

"Wash me." when he mentioned this previously she knew it would be his next request. She smirked and shook her head. She took the luffa and body wash from the side on the tub and lathered it up.

"Only what I use to wash before."

"I never said you only ever washed my back and hair. I simple said I liked those two things. Be careful what you offer." she could hear his smile from her new position behind him. He chuckled as well and then sighed when she pressed the luffa to the back of his neck.

He bent his head down for her to better scrub him. She couldn't help herself from smiling. She hadn't been all smiles in a long time. He made her smile more then even her sister. She was working his back now and licked her lips. "Stand." she told him not giving herself time to second guess the decision. He stood after a moment of hesitation. She scrubbed down his tailbone and to his ass.

She really wanted to slap it playfully but she bit her lips until she had covered all his flesh with soap. She stood up and instead of ordering him to turn she waded around to stand in front of him. He was smiling and looking down at her. He wasn't staring at her body, he was staring into her eyes.

She started with his neck again and worked down his chest. When she knelt into the water her face was mere inches from his erection. She couldn't help herself from staring. She didn't blush. And it took a great deal of effort mentally to stop thinking about him in her mouth. When she finally averted her eyes and bypassed his groin she washed his legs and handed him the luffa. "You can finish him." she said pointing below his waist.

"As usual." he said back.

She hesitated with her next question. She was almost afraid of the answer. She waited biting at her lips again. When he sat back down with her she grabbed the shampoo. As she worked her fingers through his scalp she swallowed. "Did I ever touch you...there." she couldn't bring herself to call it anything.

"Several times. Would you like to again?" he was teasing her.

"No questions for you." she growled working his head unnecessarily hard. He seemed to enjoy it more. But he was right to tease her. She really did want to touch him there. She could feel her core heating up at the thought. "Did you ever touch me...there." she heard her own voice quiver and cursed herself.

"Yes. I could show you." he was serious and she felt her breathing speed up just thinking about it. Did she really want him too? Hands down she totally did. She stepped back from him. When he felt her gone her rinsed his hair and turned to her.

She was sure her face was red but not because she was embarrassed but more so because she was so completely turned on at that moment. Her whole lower body ached to be touched. She washed her hands off absently never looking away from him.

When he moved toward her she didn't move away. She couldn't move away. Her body wouldn't let her. He reached out and pulled her to him and gently pulled her to stand. He danced his fingers down her hip waiting for her permission.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters belonging to Thor or the Avengers.

Molescout, Miller330, ArcSpectrum, batgirl3952: yes I am a tease aren't I. :p

Misscaitygrace: I love love love that you love this!

Poodle warriors: a lot of people are shaking their fists at me for that cliffy!

Aya Ayame: thanks for your enjoyment over my story. I'm glad you like my oc. I know how iffy they can be with readers.

Chapter 20

This was going all to well for Loki. He couldn't have planned it better if he tried. She was so completely responsive to him and he loved it. She was clearly contemplating his offer. The mere thought was driving him mad.

He touched her hip tracing his fingers up and down her soft flesh. Her eyes were dark in her newly aroused state and he got lost in them as he waited for her to speak.

But she seemed to have lost her voice. Instead her hand stopped his from his teasing caresses and guided it downward. He smirked right before he dipped his hand between her legs and she sighed at the instant touch.

He rubbed her gentle and she placed her hands to grip his forearms. His other arm supporting her waist. Her head lulled backward and he took the opportunity to lick the flesh of her neck. She didn't protest. In fact she moaned at the secondary touch.

Her lips where slightly parted and her breast moved in sequence with her breathing. He was careful to not leave any marks on her neck. He didn't want their late night games to be discovered to soon.

He pressed her backward and she followed. He urged her to sit on the edge of the bath and knelt in front of her. Her whole body was trembling as he spread himself lower to kiss her thigh. He rubbed his finger at her entrance and she took in a deep breath when he pressed it in.

He pushed her legs further apart and her breathing changed again with anticipation for his tongue. He didn't touch her with his tongue though. He kissed her bud and her thighs and her nether lips. "Oh please." she begged in a absentminded whisper.

He slowly pressed his tongue against the hot flesh of her inner thighs and licked across her sensitive nub. She all but cried out and put her hand on his head. He did it again only to be rewarded with the same beautiful sound. He slipped a second finger into her and licked her faster. She was so wet he could easily slid his cock right into her.

But she was no fool. She would know he never took her in such a way before. He had to be content with just tasting her for now. He flicked his tongue faster across her skin, pumping his fingers to touch her delicate inner walls and finding that soft flesh inside full of pleasuring nerves. He stroked it and her sighs and moans grew louder.

She moved her hips to meet his tongue her hand gripped some of his hair and let go in moments of intense feeling. "Loki don't stop." she said when he slowed down. He grinned and gave her what she wanted. He dove in working her till she was crying out and he felt her cum around his fingers as he continued to lick her.

She quivered at his last few touches before he pulled her down into the water. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she sat half straddling his knees. A little further up and she could easily have ridden his cock. He felt it twitch beneath the water but tried to ignore it. He would deal with that himself later.

When she had caught her breath she stayed held in his arms and continued her last three questions. "Did you always take advantage of your loyal servant?"

"I don't view it as taking advantage of. The first time I gave you pleasure it was my way of thanking you. The first time you gave me pleasure you offered. I never forced you to do anything you didn't want to. You never stopped me." she was half smiling her fingers playing at the base of his neck. He liked the feeling.

"Why didn't you take me fully?" this question caught him off guard. She seemed to be good at doing that lately. He knew the answer but just hadn't expected her to ask for it.

"You may have been my servant and you where extremely loyal to me. I can say that, had I asked for it, I know you would have given it to me but I would not steal from you your virtue in such a way. It is something you can only give once. I only wanted to possess it if you asked me not me ordering it from you, for my own enjoyment." he found the fingers playing at the back of his neck distracting. She was always good at being distracting without even trying.

"Do you desire it even now? Even after all this time? Do you wish you possessed me in every way?" her questions where leaving her breathless once more as she leaned close her cheek touching his and her breasts lightly touching his chest.

"Yes." it was all he could manage to say. She was teasing him with her probing. Her questions no longer pertained to the past and he had never wished so much that she would go back to asking him about it. Her new line of questions was bringing up feelings in him he wanted to leave aside for another time. The right time.

"Did I ever say no to you? You talk about my loyality but I can't imagine just doing everything you wanted without question." he grinned with her cheek still, touching his. He was enjoying her continued embrace.

"Once. The last time we saw each other you said no to me. And I am sure you had doubts about what boundaries your loyality lay within. I am no saint. But you only ever said no once." he didn't want to move but the water was becoming luke warm and she still had not washed.

He carefully detached her from his person and retrieved the forgotten cloth and soap. She watched him washing her.

They didn't speak they just enjoyed each others company. It was nice, this new calm atmosphere between them. He found himself wanting to please her. Wanting to deserve her. How the tables had turned. His entire world had gotten turn upside down once when he found out the truth about his birth but now she was changing it all over again.

She bewitched him in the most pleasing way and he found it hard to believe that he had tried to push her away. He had been such a fool he just didn't realized how much until now. Watching this beautiful women with him now made him feel more complete in his life then anything else.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don not own any characters belonging to Thor or the avengers.

Aya Ayame: I am really enjoying writing this fic. I have so many idea in my head but this was the only one I really got into to any degree. I'm glad it give out the sense of being realistic.

agent007tomato: you haven't seen the past the turning tables :p

miller330: you'll know when they spark memories. ;) That particular chapter did not.

molescout: I figured it best Loki keep his mouth shut to the past fight. After all why ruin the peace he has with her now but he will have to face the music eventually. :p

Thanks again of my reviewers!

Chapter 21

Cephera woke when Seraphina shot up in bed. She was screaming her name and only when her eyes locked onto Cephera's did she stop. She grabbed hold of her sister and held on like she was losing her forever.

"It's ok. It's all ok." Cephera said reassuringly. It was odd this new situation. Seraphina had always been the one to protect her growing up. The one to wipe away her tears and soothe her fears. But now she found herself doing it for her usually strong twin. "Talk about it, you'll feel better." she coaxed her gently.

Seraphina pulled away. "No. There is nothing we can really tell for sure from our dreams. What's the point in discussing them." she said sternly, with the same stubbornness Cephera was used to hearing from her.

"Because we might be dreaming about the same things!" she didn't mean to sound so exasperated but she couldn't help it. She knew Tony was behind Seraphina being so tight lipped. Seraphina always chose the route that was most likely to save Cephera pain and suffering. It drove Cephera crazy.

Her sister just didn't understand she didn't need protecting anymore. She had grown into her own person since they where children. She might not remember a lot of her life but inside she felt strong.

Even the feeling of being a lost soul and being afraid sometimes that she might never rememeber didn't stop her from feeling a strength deep within herself. She drew on that strength at times like this. She drew on it the first night she went to Loki's room. She found, since their last meeting only hours before, she needed less strength.

She found herself drawn to him emotionally and psyically. She trusted him for some crazy reason and grew excited in the last few hours before she would be alone with him. She had only seen him twice alone and already the effect he had on her was phenomenal.

Seeing him at mealtimes was a little thrilling. The sneaking around and only the two of them knew was almost like a forbidden love tryst and it excited her. Seraphina kept a close eye on him and so did Tony.

Tony hadn't told anyone about him only because he didn't want to alert SHIELD about Cephera. He didn't want her anywhere near them. He said that her innocent hands don't need to be dirtied by them.

She was glad Loki's presence was being kept secret. The less complicated, meant that less people would be involved.

"Come on let's get a shower." she told Seraphina finally releasing her. Breakfast would be ready in an hour or so there was no point in going back to sleep now.

At breakfast, lunch and supper she found it hard to think of anything else but Loki's tongue on her. Having him sitting there taking in the conversations with Tony's jabs toward him every so often was strange. She found herself shifting in her seat.

She had to keep herself from staring in case Seraphina noticed. She wondered if she would have the pleasure of having his tongue on her again. Somehow she knew if she asked him he would defiantly do it again. She was growing excited. There was only four hours till she would see him alone.

He never once even glanced at her. He was good at his poker face. "We're going shopping tomorrow." Seraphina said causing Cephera to take her mind out of the gutter to focus on her.

"Oh? For what?"

"Clothes." she gave her sister a concerned look.

"You hate shopping, least of all for clothes. What's going on?" she said suddenly narrowing her eyes.

"We need to get out of the house for a while. Stretch our legs." Her sister didn't look up at her.

"Are you coming?" she asked Loki. She didn't like leaving him with Tony. What if he called SHIELD and Loki was gone when she got back. Her mind felt a little panicked. She hadn't asked him half of the things she was sure she could. As much as she lived her sister and Tony she didn't trust then not to pull a fast one.

"No"/"Sure." the two of them spoke at the same time. Seraphina glared at him.

"No you won't. Your laying low rememeber. Wouldn't want you to attract attention." she growled. "Besides it's a girlie kind of date." she added. Her new found enjoyment for girlie dates made Cephera very nervous.

Seraphina took longer to fall asleep this time but once she was out Cephera placed her into a deep sleep once more and snuck out. Entering his room felt more natural the more she did it. When she looked up he was standing in the center of the room fully clothed. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"What will we be doing today?" she asked him looking him over.

"In a moment." his grin was wide and mischievous looking. "You really need to stop staring at me outside this room. You very bad at hiding what your thinking."

"Really? And what was I thinking?" she asked crossing her arms in front of her. She watched him approach her slowly and circle her. His fingers trailed into her hair.

"I would imagine you where thinking about what it felt like to have my tongue caress your most sensitive areas." his hand wrapped around her and lifted her nightdress to reach under. She had to stop from smiling. She let him cup her between her thighs biting her lip. He rubbed softly his breath on her ear.

When he removed his hand she opened her mouth in surprise. "Tonight we'll need a bigger space to work in." he stepped back from her and she turned having to hid the disappointment on her face. But he knew. He was teasing her and he knew it.

"There's a beach not to far from here. Tony had a path built to it for me. I love beaches." she smiled. "But we can't go long. We might get caught." he led her from the room by her hand and she followed enjoying the firm grip he had on her hand.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own any character belonging to Thor or The Avengers.

Annie. B-sociopath: you want more, here is more. Thanks for reviewing!

Kathalla: thanks glad you liked.

Poodle warriors: chapter 20 glad you like the cliffy! I'm trying to seam together a strong relationship for them. I hope I can make it came together right. Chapter 21 also glad you keeping coming back. Enjoy the next one!

Chapter 22

The breeze on the beach was warm and calming. She took a deep breath as the waves crashed on the shore getting her legs wet. She was still in her nightdress. She didn't notice until the water splashed her. She laughed. "You could have given me a heads up." she said gesturing to her night attire.

He only smiled at her and walked about ten yards from her. "Today I want you to do magic for me." he said simply. But him saying it and her doing it was two different things. She could only heal and put people to sleep.

"Another thing to get me to rememeber through doing." she said slightly amused. So far she had rememebered a song and nothing more. His efforts to make her rememebr was valiant though.

"I am not fully sure how your magic works. I never asked. You always seemed to just be able to do them."

"I copy magic through touch. Once I touch someone I can proform anything they knew how. But there are limits. Some harder spells cause me to grow weak and pass out or sometimes I get nosebleeds. It's the drawback to being human." she watched his face change like he had only rememebered something himself.

"How is it you can use magic when your human?"

She decided she would allow him this question. "Vicerial. Her magic aurora infused in me the ability to proform spells without death. Being touched by an angel was a bigger gift then even I expected." he seemed to understand better and seemed grateful for the information.

"I want you to teleport to me. You've touched me plenty since I got here. You should have copied my magic since then. Even if you had before in your past." he was right of course. She copied him. But as she still felt like she had only just found out about her ability she wasn't confident in how to tap into any of it on demand.

"Close your eyes. Think of me as I am now and whisper the word. You can remember. Imagine I am calling you to me." he told her and suddenly his voice was not in her ears but in her mind. "Songbird." he said his voice stern and demanding.

She felt a tug in her mind but no magic happened. "Songbird." he said again a little less patient this time. She did as she was told. She concentrated on him and only him. It took a moment but she felt something on the bridge of her memories and without questioning she said a word and found herself across the sands standing in front of the Demi god.

She bowed and straightened herself up looking around. She had bowed to him. Something else she did as his servant? His look of sheer joy and excitement made her smile as well. He really did seem to miss her. He took her hand again and twirled her.

She laughed and was surprised to find herself dressed in an exquisite dress of black and green lace. It reached all the way to the sands but her feet where still bare. She relished the feel of the sands and the hold his hand still claimed on her own.

"You see. You can remember more." he kissed the back of her hand softly before leading her to walk the beach.

"So that's how you'd call me to you?" he nodded. "And I'd always bow like that?"

"Always."

"I wish I could remember." she frowned. "Tomorrow my sister wants to go shopping."

"I remember."

"I don't trust where it's going. I think their going to try to take you away." she finished.

"I know." she stopped halting him in his steps as well. She looked up at him. The moon was behind him making it difficult to see his face in the dark.

"What will you do? You can't go I haven't finished with you yet!" she was shocked at her own defiance on the issue. She really just wanted him with her. It wasn't just his information but how he made her feel.

She felt bad that her sister wasn't enough company for her anymore. Once upon a time her sister was all she needed but Loki had changed that. Somehow, sometime in her life he completely changed that.

"I won't be going anywhere. My brother will help me. He understands what this means to me."

"What what means to you?"

"Finding you. Bringing you home." he drew her to him using the hand he still held. She didn't stop him. "No more questions?" he asked. "You have three left." he brushed his lips over hers.

"I don't want to play this game tonight." she replied and pressed her own lips forward. She kissed him softly wrapping her arms around his neck and moving to stand further up on her feet to reach him better.

He let go of her hand and cupped one side of her face, the other wrapped around her waist pulling her as close as she could get. She offered him entrance to her mouth before he looked for it. He took it eagerly his tongue dancing with hers.

She felt his hand caress the exposed skin on her back and sighed at the touch. She loved this man. She wasn't ready to say it to anyone else but at that moment she admitted it to herself.

It felt odd to know someone for only three days and feel like you love them completely. But in reality she had known him for much longer. It was ok for her to feel this way. But there was that nagging feeling in the back of her mind. That feeling of being afraid and fearful. Like she shouldn't love or be loved. She knew that if she didn't regain the rest of her years she would never be rid of that feeling.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: the same as every other chapter :p

Miller 330, Kathalla, and poodle warriors. Thanks again for your reviews. You all agrees on the same thing. It was sweet. Lol. :)

Warning: there is Tony Stark in this chappy. I am rusty on writing him and am working on it. I hope he works out to your liking.

Chapter 23

Cephera stood in the front room waiting for her sister to finish upstairs. She had insisted she wanted to take a nice long bath after breakfast. Cephera leaned against the kitchen countertop and raised her apple to take a bite.

She never did get to as Tony walked passed her and swiped it from her grasp. "Hey!" she said.

"Thanks pipsqueak." he said giving it a bite. "I have a question for you." he took another bite as if teasing her as she frowned.

"Should I be afraid?"

"Depends. I've been thinking about our situation here. Say you remember, say it's not as bad as we think, what will you do?"

"I dunno. Go back to how life used to be."

"Cephera, you've just lived four years in a completely different life. I mean that's gotta play with your head. I can see the change in you since you've been here. I mean you where always an sweet, innocent little pipsqueak but now your serious all the time. And I mean what's with the sneaking around at night." he grinned before taking another bite.

"What do..." she bit her lip. He passed her his tablet. On the screen was a surveillance video of her walking down the hall to Loki's room.

"Your either sleep walking, which is something new. Out for a midnight snack of Loki, or you've been trying to find out your past without anyone knowing. I like the last one."

"If I told you a midnight snack would you believe me." he laughed.

"Please. They don't come any more innocent then you." he tossed her the half eaten apple. "So what did the prince of sleepovers tell you?"

"Nothing useful." it was true. Loki hadn't told her anything to figure out what her dreams where about. Or why they affected both her and her sister. "You don't understand Tony. I don't just want to know why I feel like crap all the time. I just wanna know who I was. Everything, anything. If it was you. Wouldn't you want to know."

"It depends. I mean, if the old me was a boring, hermit then no, now if he was a hot millionaire who was also smart and witty, then yes I'd like to know. Oh wait, that is me already." she shook her head at him.

"Loki actually wants to help me."

"No he wants to sleep with you. It's like when a boy says 'I love you' on the first date."

"This is different. He has helped me remember somethings on my own. And he hasn't declared his love for me and I haven't slept with him. It's more then you or my sister has done." he looked a little hurt.

"We're not trying to make you feel like a child who just got grounded, I understand your frustrated. Look at it as being given a second chance. Throw away what's happened in the past, it can't be changed, learn to live a new life maybe even a better one. But drop the god of gloom."

"If I where to live a new life, a different one. Loki is one person I wouldn't drop from it, no matter what."

"He really has you hooked doesn't he. You do realize he's known as the god of lies right. He was born to manipulate people."

"What's going on?" Seraphina said joining them in the room in her jeans and tank top.

"Princess of amnesia here has been having late night rendezvous with our dark 'king'."

She watched Seraphina put a hand to her temple. "Your not going to stop are you? It's kinda like that time you where determined to save my fathers life even when it almost killed you." she sounded exasperated and worried.

"I won't stop. Weather your here or not. I won't stop until it kills me."

"And you trust him?"

"Yes. He has actually helped. Sometimes I remember things by doing them." her sister raised an eyebrow. "Like singing songs I never thought I heard before." she added before anyone could make a crack about sex.

"Do you hear the screaming in your dreams?"

"Yes." she tried not to smile. It was the first time her sister said anything about the dreams.

"In my dreams I'm calling your name. I sometimes see you, you look so lost and afraid and then your gone and the screaming starts. I know you want to remember but I'm not sure I do. If you insist on walking this path..." Seraphina took a deep breath. For a moment Cephera thought she was going to abandon her altogether. "Then I will walk it with you."

Cephera let out a breath of relief. "I thought you might leave me for a moment there." she would not cry. She sucked back her tears in a deep breath and blinked them away.

"You followed me across realms to find my father knowing he wanted you dead. It's my turn to follow you." Cephera hopped across the room and hugged her sister smiling.

"Wonderful, slumber party in Loki's room tonight. Everyone's invited." Tony announced just as a confused Loki walked in.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: after 23 chapters you know the drill.

Poodle warriors: I'm glad I made you laugh.

Miller330: oh he will break...

MikaCheshire: thanks for the review.

ArcSpectrum: glad you enjoyed Tony better this time around.

Kathalla: thank for the pat on the back for Tony. I was worried about him. Glad I made you lol :)

Zippythewondersquirrell: I'm happy that the story is building to your liking :) and I am keeping your interest. :). Loki is growing up!

Lots of hugs to everyone following, reviewing and favoriting!

Short chappy, sorry. But next chapter will be worth the wait!

Chapter 24

They never did go shopping. Cephera had been right. Thor showed up later that day to see his brother. Tony had narked on him. But Thor didn't take Loki away just as he had predicted.

She left Loki alone to explain to Thor what was happening and she told her sister some of the things she had been up to with Loki. She tried not to lie to her but she really didn't want to delve into their little bath. After all she didn't know what Seraphina's sex life was like and she didn't want to.

A week later and she hadn't gotten to be alone with Loki since. Her sister was to curious now about what he was saying and they often met downstairs to chat. His bargain no longer applied. Though he didn't say much. Cephera felt he was waiting for the right time to get her alone again.

Things had become ridiculously hard to see her the way he wanted. Her sister was becoming an annoyance. He understood her wanting to know what it was he had to say but he seriously was contemplating having her teleported off the planet all together just to be with Cephera.

But he had to be patient. Thor had come baring news that their father was once more into Odin sleep and that Thor was in no hurry for Loki to come home. Thor couldn't stay. Someone had to keep watch over Asgard. He was there only three days before he left again.

He sat at Tony's kitchen table snacking on something called chip and dip. He enjoyed this treat when Cephera came out the hall and walked briskly passed him and slipped something in the back of his collar. Seraphina entered behind her seconds later.

"Good morning." she grumbled before joining Cephera in the kitchen to make food. Seraphina grabbed whatever was left over from supper the day before while Cephera grabbed apples and peanut butter. Loki rarely saw her eat anything but fruit, raw vegetables and anything sweet. In fact he was sure if she could make meat sweet she would eat that too. Although he once saw her eat bacon smothered in maple syrup.

He watched them for only a few moments before he took his leave. He was itching to find out what she slipped into his clothes. He decided to take interest out in Starks balcony. Once alone he slipped his hand down his neck and pulled out a well folded note. "Beach, 11pm." it was scribbled in haste but he smiled and clasped his hand over it.

He waited for her on the beach. It was early but he was eager to get her alone. When she came running down the beach he smiled but she didn't slow down. She grabbed his arm forcing him to follow her further away from the house.

"She's going to be so pissed." she said still running.

"What did you do?" his curiosity peaked.

"We had a fight this morning about how she won't let us be alone, so I forced her to sleep tonight. Every night, for the passed week, she's been waiting for me to fall asleep first. I just sat up tonight and magicked her asleep. Seriously!" she sounded annoyed. He wasn't sure where she was taking him but Tony's home was slowly disappearing in the distance.

"Are we running away together?" he teased her, amused.

"No. There's a cute little spot down this way. You'll need to get wet but I figured you wouldn't care." she laughed suddenly. When she reached a high cliff she pulled him out into the water. They followed the face of the cliff around into a small cove area hidden between the alcove of cliffs surrounding it.

His clothes where wet to his hips but it didn't matter. "Will you need a favor for questioning?"

"I haven't decided yet." he raised an eyebrow her way. She was genuinely happy to get away. He imagined she felt like a rebel of sorts.

"Well hurry up." he poked his chest before sitting down into the sand.

Loki enjoyed his fun with her but he was growing tired of games. After the last week he had he just wanted to give her whatever she wanted.

"No games." he finally said joining her in the sand. She smiled at him and pushed his shoulder till he was lying in the soft sand. He was puzzled by her actions and excited.

He watched her hesitate a moment and shook away whatever words where about to leave her lips. Instead she leaned down and kissed him.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: same as always.

**Smut alert!**

Authors note: I usually do shout outs to my reviewers here but I'll do that for both chapters next chapter seeing as I'm posting this so fast. I feel bad for the shortness of the last chapter. And I'm super pumped to post this one. Lol. I've been waiting to get to this one for a while.

Chapter 25

Cephera was nervous. She had decided two nights ago she wanted to bring him here. Wanted to have him to herself again. But there was a question that had been bugging her, was playing on her mind and she had to ask him. But first she had other things she wanted first.

She clipped her kiss short and kissed his neck above his collar. He really did enjoy his Asgardian clothing. Without thinking or even looking she unclipped the armor he refused to remove except for bed. He didn't stop her which only spurred her on. She felt brave.

The way he talked sometimes made her believe she should hate him. She worried how she would feel about him when she recovered her lost self. She wanted only to feel how she felt now which contradicted her need to know her past. She found a lot of things she felt lately confusing. Tonight she was running on pure emotion.

She ran her tongue along his neck before pulling his top. He grinned up at her and sat up so she could remove it. He stayed sat up one arm braced around her waist as she now knelt at his side. She brushed her nose over his but didn't kiss him again. Instead she moved to straddle his legs and ran her fingers over his chest.

She watched him close his eyes both his arms now splayed out behind him, palms downs in the sand, to keep him up. She kissed his jaw and down to his neck. She forced him back to lay flat as she tasted his flesh. Her fingers following every line of his chest. None of this felt familiar. She was winging it.

"You said it was me who offered to taste you once." she said her voice low.

"Yes." he replied opening his eyes to look down toward her.

"Did I satify you?" his grin widened.

"Yes."

"You've been able to show me things through doing, may I do it again."

"My sweet Songbird, you may do whatever you please with that pretty little mouth of yours." she could hear the lust in his voice and see the fire in his eyes. Her fingers played with the ties of his pants before releasing them altogether.

She ran her pointer finger from his navel to his pants and then slid her hand in. She almost gasped herself when she made contact with his arousal. She had to bite it back. Lightly she caressed his length inside his pants and she watched him close his eyes and his mouth drop open ever so slightly.

Her heart was beating so loudly she could swear he could hear it. He shifted his legs and she knelt upward for him. He hooked his thumbs into the waist and slid them off his hips. She watched while her hand still fondled him until he was exposed to the warm night air.

He didn't removed them completely. Just enough for his cock to be free. She tilted her head and moved her hand up him and then down. She enjoyed the feel of him in her hand. It made her feel somewhat powerful. He was almost putty in her hands as long as she gave him pleasure.

She moved down his body so her face was closer to his erection and she gave him a lick and shocked herself. She licked him again and smiled. "You taste familiar." she almost giggled. He chuckled but said nothing. She licked him again serveral more times amused at her realization.

She couldn't stop smiling. Her hand worked his shaft while her tongue explored the head. She circled her tongue over him. "Dammit women, suck me already." he growled his hand finding its way into her hair.

"Why? Don't you like this." she licked him again happy to tease him.

"Your teasing me, I'm not sure I like it." his voice was laced with impatience and his hand gripped her hair tighter.

"Your going to have to like it." she replied dragging her lips along his shaft moving her fingers out of her way as she licked back up. She watched him close his eyes in passionate frustration.

She didn't want to completely annoy him so she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and sucked lightly, bobbing her head a little. She heard him moan as she swiveled her tongue round him and drifted her mouth lower over his shaft. When her lips touched her own hand she made her way slowly back up.

The hand in her hair didn't force her movements. She continued on her own. Using her new means of teasing, she slowly sucked his length the same way over and over before adding her hand. His hips would shift upward from time to time while he'd moan his approval.

When he was clearly wanting more she increased her speed. His hand forever in her hair tightening from time to time when she would do something he really liked. She was careful. She had no plans to let him finish till she got what she wanted.

When he was nearing his end, she just knew by the thrust of his hips and she pulled him from her mouth and continued slow motions with her hand. He opened his eyes almost pleading down at her. "Do you love me?" she asked him her eyes hooded as she started back at him through her lashes.

"What?" he asked before she popped him back into her mouth and sucked him harder. She enjoyed the strangled cry he made when she removed him again.

"You heard me." she told him scraping her teeth carefully along the sensitive skin of his shaft.

"What does it matter?" he replied avoiding answering. She sucked again and stopped.

"It matters to me, matters to weather or not you cum." she felt evil and daring. His eyes held a look of surpirse by her actions and words and also a hint of respect.

"I..." he struggled with his response while she continued her teasing touches with him so close to his release. "Yes, damn you." he hissed. She speed up her pace again. Sucking and rubbing and he came. He exploded into her mouth and she suddenly rememebered how bitter it was. She swallowed the salty bitterness that was his seed and when she sat back to look at him she smiled.


	26. Chapter 26

Claimer: I only own Cephera and Seraphina.

Miller330, Annie.B-sociopath: please forgive me. I don't try to make the chapters short. I write everything on my iPad and iphone, I only see the chapter length once I put it on draft. :p

StolenMuse: no tickles please! I'm so ticklish! But I must admit I love leaving cliffy's. Haha glad to know I set you on the right track for getting confessions out of a man. Lol

Zippythewondersquirrell: he's snapping out of something.

LazySmurf247: I'm glad you found it and that you are enjoying it. Thanks for the kudo's.

MuseAquila: nom nom sexy. I love sexy.

Poodlewarriors: I enjoyed writing his admission. I couldn't see him saying it just out of the blue on his own.

MissCaityGrace: you will get into his thoughts in this chappy so enjoy.

Molescout: she is a little devious :p maybe he's rubbing off on her.

Chapter 26

Loki was both stunned by his admission, her tenacity, and the overall outcome of the night. He once had meant to gain things from her through his games and instead she gained something from him through her own.

Only till she had been gone did he admit to himself that he loved her. Never out loud did he utter the words or admit to them. Thor had tried many times to get him to say it but he refused. He only would admit he cared deeply for her but never to loving her.

She looked very pleaded with herself. And he watched her now as she pulled her dress over her head. He was curious to what she was going to do next and almost fearful. He didn't speak while she removed her bra and underwear.

She stood before him naked and when he sat up she knelt down to look him square in the face. "This fight we had, you think that will change my mind about you once I remember. You refuse to talk about it in detail."

"I fear I will lose you. I had when the fight ended. I deserved nothing more then what I got for it. For what I did."

"I know I want to know my past, but I also want to create something new." she looked very serious as she caressed his face with her knuckles. "I want you completely. Before I can hate you, before I rememeber. I want to, this one time, know complete joy." she was shaking he could feel it in her touch.

Loki couldn't believe the words he heard her say. He found himself afraid to answer her but he knew his answer. He had been sure of it the moment she removed her dress. He reached for her and pulled her over into his lap and kissed her.

She responded immidiatly meeting his tongue and wrapping her small arms around his neck. When he broke his kiss he moved a strand of her hair from her face. "No." he watched her mouth drop open.

"Don't you want me?"

"More then anything. But I will not incur your wraith, to take advantage of your lost memories to settle my intimate needs. I would rather you give yourself to me with all your heart and soul, with a full and forgiving mind. Then regret your actions tonight and possibly hate me forever."

"Tony was wrong about you." she bit her lip. "He said you only wanted to fuck me."

"Oh no he's right. I do, but I want it on your terms sound of mind and concouse. If you find it in your heart to forgive my misdeeds when this is all over. You will never be away from my side or my bed." he was mentally cursing himself. He really did badly want her.

But in his heart he just couldn't do that. Not now, not like this. He would have her properly in time if she would let him.

"In my dreams you keep asking me if I think your a monster. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Of all the things you dream. That's one of them." he sighed. "I asked you that question once. Long before my exile..."

"Exile?" again he sighed. He had forgotten just how much had happened when she was his maid.

"Let's get back to the house. I'd much rather lay with you there then here." she nodded and pulled her dress on forgoing the undergarments. He fixed his own clothes and grabbed hold of her and teleported them both to the path leading to the house.

"So you found out your another race then you originally thought?" she said interrupting him again in his story. She lay naked with him in his bed. Her head on his chest. His finger where playing absently in her hair.

"Yes. The Jotun race have always been stories of horror told to us as we grew up. So when I found out what I was I did not take the news well. I felt betrayed, unloved. A tool for some greater plan. I took out my feelings of emotional unrest on Thor."

"And that's why you asked me that?"

"Yes."

"I don't think your a monster. Your manipulative, and probably a bit sadistic, defiantly complicated but not a monster." she told him.

"Comlicated is a word you enjoy using for me. It was your answer when I first asked you."

"Well its true." she was thinking. He could tell by the way she narrowed her eyebrows. "Can I sleep here, like this."

"Your sister will be furious if she finds you here like this." he told her smirking. He didn't mind making Seraphina angry. He wasn't afraid of her. He had tried to stay on her good side only to stay near Cephera but now he was sure Cephera would not let him go. Not yet.

"It's ok. She'll get over it." Cephera giggled.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't any character belonging to Thor or the Avengers

LazySmurf247, Molescout: thanks for your continued support and reviews!

Poodle warriors: I think we all want Loki to get some. Haha :p

Mambo's: it makes me very happy to know I turned your shit day into a better one.

Alright people, I'm posting super early today. I got late night work and then gym soooo enjoy!

Chapter 27

Cephera woke just as she figured she would. With Seraphina yelling words at Loki while he lay in bed with her still in his arms. "Your a perverted, egotistical, spoiled, selfish...jerk!" she had her hands to her hips. "How dare you take advantage of my sister!"

"I assure you, last night she was the one taking advantage." he said smoothly. She wasn't sure if that was the best thing to say to her but Cephera almost laughed.

"Cephera?!" Seraphina turned to her.

"Nothing like that happened. Although the undress code was my idea." she admitted refusing to budge from her spot on Loki's chest.

"So you put me to sleep to come make out with him?"

"No I put you to sleep to spend time with him...alone. Look I don't ask you who you've slept with. I rather like having something to keep to myself."

"Can you at least get off him while you talk to me. That's kinda creepy." Seraphina huffed.

"We'll talk after breakfast." she gave her sister a please go look which she was met with a glare in return. But Seraphina turned on her heels and walked out closing the door rather forcefully.

"That went well." There was no hint of sarcasm in his voice. Cephera leaned on her elbow to look at him. "What? I did spend months with her on a ship. I at least know something's about her. She didn't throw anything."

Cephera laughed again. It was true. Her sister wasn't as pissed off as she was pretending to be. "I'm going back to my room to get a shower."

He rolled pinning her to her back. "Why not get one here?" his forehead pressed to hers.

"Because it would take to long." she shoved him back off her and stood.

"Your right." he sighed. "After last night on the beach I'm just itching to get back at you." he made a mock glare and she quickly retreated out of the room.

She cried out in surprise when Seraphina grabbed her outside the room and hurried her down the hall.

"So?"

"So what?"

"How did it go?"

"It didn't." Seraphina gave her disappointed look. When Cephera had told her what she wanted to do. How she was finally going to loose her virginity Seraphina nearly died with shock and happiness and sadness. Her little sister was growing up.

"Why not?"

"He didn't want to have me that way. He thinks when I remember I'm going to hate him." she was happy Cephera didn't look devastated. The whole night had been one big plan to let her be alone with him. Cephera thought it would be easier that way.

She would have to do less explaining. Seraphina may not like Loki but she didn't hate him. She admired the fact he was trying to help her sister. And even though he seemed to be a bit of a ass, he seemed to have Cephera's best interests in mind...when he wasn't thinking with his cock.

"Well he's not a total asshat." she finally said. "He has my respect for that at least. Not that I didn't want you to succeed." she hastily added the end.

"I need a shower." Cephera giggled and pulled her sister along.

In the shower they chatted. Laughing and arguing over silly things like they used to as children. When Cephera reached out to touch the slowly fading burn on her neck Seraphina flinched backward in reaction.

"How did you get it?"

"I don't remember." she shook her head.

"I can heal it." Cephera offered. Seraphina nodded. She would be happy to see it gone at last. She allowed Cephera to touch her small hand to it. She could feel the white magic tingle her flesh down her throat and across her chest. It was odd how deep the magic ran even though the burn was only on her neck. But the magic felt warm and soothing.

When her sister let her go she slumped forward a little. Seraphina supported her till she got her bearings back. "Still makes you weak huh?"

"I don't use it often."

"One of these days you should really learn how to use your ability better. You could really get a large inventory of spells at your disposal." Seraphina never understood why Cephera never wanted to know more about her magic. She thought it was cool but Cephera had just said she didn't need it. But then that was back when they thought she would die a humans death at a ripe old.

"Maybe someday." she shrugged. Clearly she still didn't have any interest in it.

Stepping out of the shower Cephera grabbed a towel and yelped when the towel hooked a razor, it fell hitting her arm and leaving a very thin cut in its wake.

Cephera stumbled back staring at her arm, the blood welling there and running down her arm to drip onto the floor. She suddenly felt weak in the knees and something whispered in her ear. It was something like a echo saying the same thing but she didn't understand the words. She sank against the wall and covered her ears.

Suddenly she opened her eyes. She was still standing near the towels. The razor on the floor and the little bit of blood barely rising above the cut. She shook her head and watched a red drop hit the sink.

"Cephera?" Seraphina said from behind her.

Cephera reached her hand to her nose and it came back bloody. She moved to the mirror, wiped off the steam and watched her nose drip blood. Seraphina was at her side with a face cloth and pressed it across her nose. "You over did it with your healing." she said tutting.

"Yeah..." Cephera wasn't convinced.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: same as usual

Thanks so much for all the support I have gotten so far. I have hit over 100 reviews you guys are great!

Molescout: thanks for the Gratz! I am in the works of drawing a picture for 100 reviews involving a chili Cephera. In regard to the chapter, yes indeed what is going on?

Poodle warriors: So close yet so far.

Chapter 28

Cephera couldn't take her mind off the brief vision she had. She was sure it was something about her passed but what did it mean? She hadn't told her sister about what she saw. She didn't even tell Loki.

He had noticed her distraction. She blamed it on her lying to him. She had confessed to him about her and Seraphina plotting her night out with him. He thought it was funny.

He didn't believe that's what was on her mind but he also didn't press the matter. She was grateful he didn't. She wasn't sure what to say. After her first night spent with him she hadn't done it again. She didn't want to leave her sister alone every night.

After a few days she found herself sitting in her bathroom. She was chewing her lip and her stomach was bubbling. She cut her arm with the knife she brought up with her and healed it before it bleed to much. No matter how many times she did it. She couldn't make the vision reappear.

She didn't understand why it triggered only once. It made her angry that she couldn't do it again. As scared as she had felt she wanted to listen to the whispers. She wanted to know what they said. She hadn't heard the room door open. Didn't hear his footsteps until he had opened the bathroom door and found her in the compromising position of holding a knife to her arm.

Though she knew what she was doing, he never. Loki grabbed the knife from her looking incredulously at her. "What is this?" he said grabbing her by her shoulders.

"It's not what it looked like." she said.

"You weren't about to cut yourself?"

"Ok... It was what it looked like, BUT i can heal Loki." he gave her a 'I don't give a shit' look before picking her off the floor and sitting her on the vanity.

"Explain." he offered not taking his hands from her waist.

"Four days ago I had a vision. Not a dream. This happened while I was awake. I cut my arm, by accident, and I watched it well blood until it ran to the floor. I heard whispers and then I came out of it. I was standing with barely any blood on me and then I got a nosebleed."

He sighed in relief. "And you where trying to see it again." he confirmed to himself. "Stark mentioned that you got headaches and nosebleeds sometimes passing out when you'd remember things."

"That was all my first year here. I think, perhaps, because the spell was new. But that was from silly things. I never had a vision like this before. I think the spell is caving. I think it's losing it's hold."

She sounded excited. He half smiled but she knew his concerns. "Have you told Seraphina?" she shook her head looking down. He tilted her face back up using his knuckle and kissed her nose.

"You should." he backed away from her and took her hand as she hopped down to land softly on the floor.

"I don't want to scare her." she admitted biting her lip.

"Does she even scare easily." he pointed out shrugging.

"Not really." she sighed and swatted him in the arm. "Fine. You win. I'll tell her." she walked from the bathroom with him by her side.

The sight she was met with when she arrived downstairs was shocking. Agent Natasha Romanov and Agent Clint Barton where sitting on Tony's sofa going over a video file with Tony.

Loki stopped just behind her and she instinctively stepped between him and the agents. Natasha sprung to her feet and upholstered her gun and Barton armed himself as well.

"I might have forgotten to mention him." Tony said. "Please, no shooting. Do you know how much it costs me to keep fixing this place."

"What's he doing here?" Natasha said her voice strained and annoyed.

"He's with me." Cephera said stretching her arms wide. They gave her a 'who the fuck are you look'. "My name is Cephera and he's my friend and here to help me."

"He's actually more like her puppy. She has him on a tight leash." Tony added and got a glare from Natasha.

"Not a tight enough leash." she cocked her gun and aimed.

"Stop." Seraphina's voice was loud and demanding. She jumped forward and knocked Natasha over before Natasha could see her. She held her down and took the gun from her and pointed it at Barton just as quickly.

"When did you get so good at that?" Cephera asked her amazed.

"Father." she shrugged. She looked down at Natasha who was clearly contemplating fighting Seraphina. Natasha lashed her leg up knocking Seraphina off her and suddenly the two girls where fighting. They rolled along the floor one getting the upper hand only to have the other over throw it.

"Anyone else finding this kinda hot?" Tony asked. Both Clint and Loki raised their hands and Cephera jabbed Loki in the side.

"This is ridiculous." Tony smooth a hand though his hair. "I mean really we have bigger worries." he gestured to the open screens that everyone had been ignoring.

"Let me go." Natasha growled. Seraphina was sitting atop her.

"Not until you promise not to harm my sister or her boyfriend, puppy, or whatever you wanna call him."

"Fine. But I want answers." Seraphina let her go and got off her.

They quickly filled them in on the going ons of Loki. Neither looked please but neither tried to shoot him which was a good start.

"Your turn. What's this?" Cephera asked. She had been watching the footage while Seraphina did the explaining.

"This is our newest threat to earth." Clint replied. "It didn't make sense before but seeing him here now it does."

"I had nothing to do with this." Loki brushed away the implement.

"No? Then what are they doing back here?"

"Yeah, hello! Start from the beginning." Seraphina snapped.

Tony was the one to step in and breifly explained Loki's last visit to earth. Cephera looked to Loki concerned. "Are they here for you?"

"Perhaps. Or perhaps just revenge against earths mightiest heroes for their defeat of them." she was sitting as close as she could get to him without actually sitting in his lap.

"Either way. If your not controlling them and they are here for revenge they need to be stopped." Natasha said. "So far their numbers have been small. We think they've been doing reconisence."

"I'll help." Loki's offered made everyone look to him surprised. "If it means getting back to retrieving her memories sooner I will help rid you of the Chitauri.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters belonging to Thor or The avengers

Kathalla: I hope your feeling better. Glad to see you back! Thanks for the review!

Poodle warriors: I thought the comment might lighten the mood :p

.Mouse: hahaha I have you trapped now! Glad you like.

Chapter 29

Loki had to wait for the two agents to end their call to Fury. He wasn't surprised they we're not pleased to see him. If the circumstances had been reversed he would not have been happy either.

When he last talked to Thor he knew that Tony had approached only him on his monthly visit to earth to see how earths protection was going with SHIELD. He had gotten no one else involved which was just as well. The hostility against him would have been damaging for Tony it would seem.

Loki sat patiently picking at some fruit with Cephera and Seraphina. He could hear Natasha's persuasive voice as she chose her words carefully. It was an hour before she hung up.

"Fury wants you to come in." the red head said stepping over to the table.

"To arrest him? Or to talk?" Seraphina was glaring. It seemed she didn't like Natasha much.

"To talk." Loki wasn't worried. SHEILD couldn't hold him in any cell they designed.

"We're coming too." Cephera gestured between herself and her sister. Loki turned to look at her. She had a set look of determination across her face. He was about to argue only to remember how stubborn she got when she wanted something. He could have set her to sleep but once she woke she would no doubt find them anyway. He looked to Seraphina who also seemed to be on the same thought process.

"No civilians allowed." Natasha said to her holding up a hand.

"We are no simple civilians." Seraphina spoke up. "There have been twice in our lives we have battled against forces you know nothing about. As long as I am here on earth I don't mind getting my hands dirty. Actually it will be a nice change from my usual duties."

"They are both capable and you should take all the help you can get." Loki added. Cephera let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Fine. But I get some alone time with you." Natasha nodded toward Cephera. Loki gave agent Romanov a quizzical look but said nothing. What could she possibly want with Cephera? He wasn't worried though. Agent Romanov wouldn't harm her, this he was sure of.

Entering the Helicarrier for the second time in his life Loki felt strange. The last time he had come onboard as 'prisoner'. Now he was being escorted inside shackle free with Cephera at his side and Seraphina slightly ahead of them. Cephera had slipped her hand into his when they had gotten there and he had not stopped her.

Agent Barton was walking behind them with Tony. They where brought to a secluded room where Fury waited.

"This is not how I expected my day to start out." Fury said eyeing Loki.

"Nor me." Loki agreed taking a seat.

"I find myself put in a very awkward situation. On one hand I should arrest you right now but I'm sure that would be futile after your last visit here. On the other hand we could use your and yours friends help." Fury looked over Seraphina and Cephera. "My concern is mainly how can we know that we can trust you."

"You can't be sure." Fury narrowed his one eye. "After everything there is nothing I can say right now to make you trust me. You will just have to go on blind faith. My business here lies only with Cephera. Once that business is complete I will be leaving back for Asgard once more." Fury pondered his words and looked at Cephera.

"You are aware that Agent Romanov wishes to see you alone." Cephera nodded. "I want you to go now. Natasha will show you where. We will worry about briefing you later on how you can help us." Loki felt her hand slip from his under the table as she stood. He watched his songbird leave with the red head and wondered again what she was taking her for.

"What's your relationship with Loki?" she asked not looking back at her.

"I don't know yet. It's complicated." she shrugged even though the red head wasn't watching.

"Your probably wondering where we are going." Natasha said and stopped opening a door. Cephera stepped inside and looked around. It was like a gym/training room. "I know your type. I spent a lot of my life exploiting your type."

"My type?"

"Innocent, vulnerable. Tries to make friends with everyone. Trusts easily. The kind of girl people take advantage of." Cephera scrunched up her nose. She wasn't that bad.

"So why does that bring us here?" she asked following her across the room.

"You want to help. You want to fight. But can you even fight?"

"I can use magic."

"Yes but if someone gets the jump on you. Do you honestly think you could fend them off?"

"No. Probably not." she sighed. She felt she knew where this was going.

"Could you kill if you needed too?"

"What? No!" she said but bit her tongue a moment. Could she kill? She thought back to the screaming in her dreams and the feelings of self doubt and regret came rushing back to her. Could she kill anyone? Who was screaming in her dreams? Was she the cause or simply a bystander? "I'm not sure." she said changing her answer. Natasha looked at her sideways.

"Have you ever killed before? Have you ever wanted to?"

"I don't remember. I don't remember the last two centuries of my life. That's why Loki's here. He's part of my past that I can't remember. He's been helping me try to recover those lost times."

"Two centuries? 200 years of your life are missing?" Natasha looked a little dumbfounded. Even though it had been explained to them by Tony he had kept it brief with very little detail. "That has to be hard." Cephera nodded.

"So I take it your going to show me how to fight?" the agent smiled.

"I don't know why but I like you and pity you. I would like to help you. Since I've made a new life for myself I sometimes take lost puppies like you and give them new purpose. Follow me."


	30. Chapter 30

Claimed: I own only Cephera and Seraphina.

Heather is a Hanyou Neko: woot another one hooked! Mug story seems to be a real day changer for several people :p

Eowynofgallifrey: I have a best friend who's a teacher and she would have pointed out that 'debriefing' as well. I have edited that chapter to fix it. Lol. Thanks for pointing it out though. My bad. :p

Poodle warriors: I like Natasha and feel Cephera could benefit from her friendship.

Chapter 30

Cephera's entire body groaned as she lay on her back. The mat beneath her was well cushioned but Natasha really didn't hold back. She had found herself on her back more times then she could count trying to follow Natasha's instruction on defense.

It seemed she didn't have much of a head for battle. She climbed to her feet her body screaming at her not to. But she really wanted to just be useful. Natasha decided to go back to that move later and showed her something new.

Natasha would strike forward and Cephera was to grabbed her wrist from the outside and bend in behind her back and force her to her knees. As easy as it sounded Cephera found herself the one on her knees instead. The more pressure put on her arm the closer her face dipped toward the mat.

"Ignore then pain and push back with your legs." Natasha told her, her tone was harsh and stern.

"I can't." Cephera was pushing but simply couldn't seem to budge the agent who had a firm stance on the mats.

"Try harder. Bend your knees and throw your whole weight backwards." before she could attempt it she saw Loki and her sister walk in. Seraphina looked miffed.

"I'm fine Seraphina. I got this." she said waving her away.

"You got this?" her sister said raising an eyebrow but said nothing else. Cephera set her face and bent her legs and shoved she made it back up and Natasha got pushed back but Cephera's feet slipped across the mat and she fell backward knocking Natasha over so Cephera was on her back on top of the red headed agent.

"Sure you got this." Seraphina said sarcastically watching the two climb to a standing position once more.

"Maybe we can try again tomorrow. Its late. Get some sleep." Natasha gave her a kind smile and walked passed Loki.

Cephera woke her heart pounding. She reached for her sister for comfort to cuddle into and found the bed next to her empty. She sat up and looked around. Her pants lay on the floor where she left them but her sneakers where gone. Where did her sister go in just a tee shirt and underwear?

She climbed from the bed and pulled her dress on. Tony had promised to bring them home in the morning to pack up some things. Fury wanted them all on the Helicarrier until the chitauri problem was solved.

She padded down the dimly lit hall off the ship and looked in every open room. Seraphina was no where to be found. She was running out of places to look until she found Natasha sitting in the dark with her room door open. "Hey." Cephera said trying to not startle her. "Have you seen my sister?"

Natasha turned her heard and grinned. "Go ask Agent Barton. I think he might have an idea where she is?" she winked.

"Ok. Where's his room?"

Natasha sighed. "I didn't mean actually go find him. I saw her sneaking off with him earlier the night." Cephera thought a moment and smacked herself in the head. What a brain fart that was.

"Ohhhh. But I thought the two of you?"

"We tried once. But it seems out lives are to complicated to make it last. We decided friendship was what we enjoyed being to each other best." she never stopped grinning.

"I see. Goodnight." Cephera wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't a good one for relationship advice. She barely understood the one she had.

As she walked back toward her room she stopped half way down the hall. She smiled and forced her aching muscles to skip toward Loki's room. Opportunity just knocked and she was answering.

She didn't knock on his door, she never did to begin with. She walked on in and saw him sleeping on his side. She snuck in to the opposite side of the bed and climbed under the blanket after removing her dress. He didn't stir. He was either very tired or very pretending.

She touched her fingertips to the base of his neck and slid them upward to curve her whole hand into his hair. She played her fingers through his hair a couple of time before he disappeared altogether. She pulled her hand back and gasped.

From behind her Loki wrapped his arm around her and kissed her neck.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Thor or the Avengers

Miller330, Kathalla, Poodle warriors: thanks for reviewing!

Just a Tidbit! Won't be long now and some big questions will be answered!

Chapter 31

Loki felt someone's hand set deep in his hair and he knew it was her. Her delicate fingers rubbing through the strands just hard enough to wake him. He preferred to be in charge tonight. She sighed when he kissed her neck. He kissed it several times as his hand reached behind her to unclasped the damn article of clothing covering her breasts. He really didn't like those.

She shivered as his fingers grazed her back while he released the clasp. "Your hands are cold." she told him. He put his hand flat on her lower back and she squealed.

"You going to wake the ship." he chided her playfully but didn't remove his hand.

"Your an ass." she hissed trying to turn but he wouldn't let her. He licked her ear and sucked her lobe. He wrapped his now slightly warmer hand under her arm to smooth over her stomach and up to cup her breast. She gave a small gasp and then a sigh when he pinched her nipple to perk out. He fondled and played with her this way switching after a moment to show attention to the other before allowing her to turn so she lay on her back.

She wrapped her closest arm around his neck to play with the ends of his hair and he lowered his mouth to play with her soft breasts. He enjoyed tasting her skin. Enjoyed the sounds she made while he did so. He rememebered her trying to hold herself back the first time he had showed her pleasure. She hadn't lasted long against his well placed tongue movements.

Her breasts where not an area he had tasted yet. He rather enjoyed playing with them. She was watching him explore her, her eyes shining in the little light the window provided. "Are my hands cold now?" he asked her before licking her nipple again.

"No." she whispered low closing her eyes as he sucked and nibbled. After a moment he finally abandoned her breast. He had left several marks along them to remind her he had been there. He made his way down her stomach to her sex. He cupped her with his whole hand and dipped his middle finger into her wet cunt. She sighed rolling her hips.

"Do you love me Cephera?" he asked grinning.

"Is this the game we're playing?" she asked watching him move down her body.

"No. I still plan to make you say my name while I bring you to your release no matter what. I was just curious." he licked her clit then and she moaned reaching her hands down and putting them on either side of his head as she moved her hips against his mouth and tongue.

"I have an idea." she said making him stop. He followed her as she sat up and she giggled when she realized he had already rid himself of his clothes with magic. "Cheater." was all she said as she made him lay on his back.

He felt himself intrigued as she knelt over his face and leaned forward. He smiled. Now where did she learn this? He didn't ask her. He didn't need jealously at a time like this. Instead he began his teasing strokes across her sex once more.

When she moved her mouth down and took his cock between her lips he licked her harder. He liked this. He enjoyed tasting her womenhood while also feeling her suck and stroke him.

He took a moment to moan when she moved the way he liked before going back to work. She was panting while she sucked him. One of her hands keeping her up and the other stroking along his length in rhythm with her head as it bobbed.

She sucked hard on him and he thrust his hips up toward her as she pressed her cunt further toward his face. "And Loki, I think I do love you" she said filling her mouth with him again.

Loki smiled against her and decided this teasing was enough. He delved his tongue across her the way he knew would end her in moments. She cried out and panted. She was no longer able to keep her mouth on him and instead worked him with her hand.

She was gasping until she finally came her head resting on his leg while her body rocked it out. "Oh god Loki." As soon as she was able she moved him into her mouth once more and he groaned kneading her ass cheeks. He closed his eyes and simply enjoyed her hot little mouth.

When he came he gripped her ass hard and she took his cum in her mouth as she always did and swallowed. She knelt up and looked down smiling at him. Finally she lay down next to him properly and lay her head on his chest. "I don't remember you removing my underwear or your clothes. That was magic I take it."

He chuckled. "I couldn't wait." he told her. "And what brings you to my room?"

"Seraphina was out spending some intimate time of her own it would seem. So I took my own opportunity."

"I applaud the man currently keeping your sister occupied then. I am most grateful to him." he felt her leg come up to rest between his her knee bent slightly. Her hand splayed across his chest. It wasn't long before she was sleeping.

He stroked her hair and fell to sleep shortly after her.

Cephera dreamed of screaming. The songbird forever in her dreams. But this time she heard the whispers. Much like the ones in the bathrooms. "Do it." she heard from far off. The voice haunting and chilling.

"Feel it?" another asked. She could see herself now. Standing in her white nightgown she often wore on mechanova. She was running. There was blood on her arms and legs. The screaming started again mixed with the whispers this time.

She fell in a heap of red and white and woke up to her own voice screaming.


	32. Chapter 32

I only own Cephera and Seraphina.

Poodle warriors, Kathalla: I really enjoyed writing the last chapter and I am happy it turned out well.

Chapter 32

Loki was not a fan of waking to hear her screaming. He grabbed hold of her quick to try and settle her. It took a moment before her breathing steadied and her body relaxed. She told him what she dreamt.

"I felt this overwhelming sensation of fear." she said her voice but a whisper I to his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head, her hair tickling his nose. When last she had lain with him he had heard her whimper in her sleep. She had woken once to sit up white as a sheet but she hadn't screamed.

He remembered her telling him how she thought the magic binding her mind was coming undone. They never did get a chance to tell her sister. Wasn't even sure if her sister was experiencing the same things. "You need to talk to Seraphina before today ends." he said to her and laid back down taking her with him.

He felt her nod aganist his chest. He never went back to sleep after that and judging by her breathing, neither had she. He held her until he could see the sun coming up. He used his magic to dress them both. Tony had told the girls they would go home to grab some clothes today. Loki wasn't letting her from his sight. No matter what Fury said he was going with them.

He sat with Seraphina on one side and Cephera on the other side of him in the jet. Natasha had offered them a ride. It wasn't out of generosity however. Fury wanted them swing by the last place the chitauri had been spotted to look around for anything that might lead them to them.

Tony's Malibu home was there first stop. She landed the aircraft just outside the house on the rocky cliff. It was only a small walk from there to the home. Loki felt on edge. He couldn't put his hand on it. He felt like something was wrong.

They enetered the home. "Anyone want a drink?" Tony asked. "Self service." he added quickly pointing to his bar. No one took a drink.

"Welcome home sir." Jarvis said.

"Where's Pepper?" he asked back.

"She had a meeting with the head of..."

"Right boring stuff." Tony waved off the rest of what Jarvis had to say. "Alright girls, go grab your things. That means you too Loki." Tony said. Loki glared, he had no items of importance here. He didn't not like Starks jest at his manhood. It had not been his first.

Instead he waited in the living room sitting on a couch with Natasha across from him. "Whatever it is she is to you. She's to good for you." Natasha told him. His green eyes turned to acknowledge her.

"I know." he was not afraid to admit it. He had known for some time her didn't deserve her. But he couldn't just leave her alone either. She was in every essence that was him. He would do whatever he needed to, to keep her. But yet even as he thought it he knew it wasn't true.

If it meant tricking her into never remembering, never gaining back her lost years, he couldn't do that to her. Even if it meant her hatred he could not bring himself to do it.

"She trust's easily." Natasha observed. "Too easily. I'd hate to think your taking advantage of that."

"And what is it the black widow sees in her to move you so much?" Loki retorted. He had been trying to figure it out but couldn't grasp Natasha' reasoning.

"She reminds me of innocence long lost in myself. Of the innocence I helped to destory. I can't explain the pull I feel but I feel like I want to protect her from all dangers. The chitauri, shield, even you. She's a symbol of things I will never have again." Loki felt Natasha didn't know Cephera enough to draw this kind of conclusion yet he couldn't argue with what she had said.

He nodded and said nothing instead.

"So, you and Mr. Barton?"

"It's only sex." Seraphina said quickly. "Father would never approve him for marriage." Seraphina scoffed the idea.

"But you like him."

"He satisfied me. That's all that counts."

"Will you never let your heart love?" she asked her sister pulling down another dress off the hanger.

"One day. I have eternity to find someone right for me." Seraphina's voice was very monotone. Cephera rolled her eyes.

They packed in silence for a moment until Cephera felt a wash of dread fill her. 'do you feel it? A voice inside her mind said. It's whisper sending shivers down her spine. 'Do it.' it said again.

Cephera looked to Seraphina who didn't seem to be bothered by the voices. In fact she didn't seem to hear them at all. Cephera felt like she might be sick. Suddenly she grabbed her sister by the wrist.

"We have to go. Something's wrong!" she told her. Her stomach was knotted and frighten. Seraphina didn't ask questions. She left what she was doing alone and rushed toward the bedroom door which was when an explosion send both of them to their sides.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone belonging to Thor or the avengers

EowynOfGallifrey: won't be long now. This fic is drawing to a close. I'm surprised I kept it going this long.

Poodle warriors: I love leaving cliffhangers :p. but your wait is over at least for last chapter.

Chapter 33

Cephera heard the ringing in her ears. The world around her was shifting as she managed to roll over and look at the rubble that was the other side of her room. A chitauri warrior standing amoung the rock and dust. Seraphina was beside her and out cold a small amount of blood trickling off her forehead.

In the distance in the house she heard Loki calling her name. The warrior fired her way and she knocked it back at him. It was more reaction then know how.

She got shakily to her feet and could see through the dust to outside where more warriors where swarming around the house. It was an ambush and they had walked right on in. Was it them whispering to her? Could they do that. The whispers had vanished. She didn't hear anything now but the ringing left from the blast.

The chitarui marched forward and struck out at her. She used magic to escape. She wasn't sure she had learned anything of use from Natasha with only one day of training. She used Loki's magic to make a copy of herself to get her behind him and across the room further from her sister but closer to the void in the wall.

It turned after a moment of confusion. Cephera willed something to come to mind. Anything? Loki had some many spells at his disposal she wasn't sure what all of them did. She should have spent time learning that too instead of playing around with him. She frowned. She decided she really wasn't a fighter.

She dodged another attack only to be struck from behind by another one who had joined in. She felt scared. She was not prepared for this. "Seraphina!" she called in hopes her sister would wake. When she didn't she gave a shove to the one now in front of her which sent it back from her and her back into the other one behind her.

It's large hand clasped her arm. She suddenly felt that dread again but there was something else. 'Do it!' her own voice whispered darkly in her ear. 'feel it?' she told herself again. Her heart was speeding up as she felt this urge wash over her and in one dark moment she felt an evil presence inside her. She felt a dark power within her soul creeping outward in the wake of her fear.

As she felt the dark power wash over her entire being Cephera suddenly saw her past flash through her mind. Her mind shattered into hundreds of images from her past. Her arrival on Asgard, her service to Loki, the emotions that came with the memories of him where strong. Finally understanding the things he told her and more.

And then to her last day there when she was escorted to the Byfrost to leave Asgard forever.

She had kept her eyes cast down the whole way from the palace to the Byfrost. A knot in her stomach. Already she wished she had a chance to say goodbye and at the same time she was irritated at the thought.

He had been a real asshole to her. She had done nothing to him but love him, and try to understand him. She stood by his side when everyone else seemed to have forgotten him. She had tried to understand his pain and then he only caused her pain in return. But still she wanted to see him.

She stood within the walls of the dome room waiting for Heimdell to open the gates. She was nervous to see her father. He had worked so hard to keep her safe and now she was going home. Demos was still out there and he would have to work like a mad man to get her somewhere else before a potential spy ratted her out.

How did everything become so messed up? "I apologize Cephera." Heimdell said making her look up at last. "After your many years here I failed to keep an eye on how you where doing. I became comfortable with your comfort. I underestimated the prince once and now again."

"No. It wasn't your fault. I should have been more careful. You have a lot of other things to do then keep your watch over a silly, emotional girl." she gave him a reassuring smile. "I learned so much here. I wouldn't take it back." it was mostly true. If she could she would have stopped Loki sooner. But her determination to show him he couldn't shake her caused her to be rash and naive.

The past was unchangeable and so she didn't dwell on the thoughts long. "King Yorin awaits you on the other side." she nodded. She had nothing more to say. He slipped the staff into its slot and she felt that tug inside her as she was lifted through the portal of magic and out of Asgard forever.

Her arrival on the outskirts of her sisters kingdom was not as glum as she expected. King Yorin was always a strange man. He covered her right away in a hooded cloak. "As I am proud of you for aiming so high with the prince of Asgard I wish it had been under better circumstances." he said to her as they rushed to the forest path that connected to the servants entryways of his palace.

"Aiming high? I wasn't trying to seduce him." she said almost annoyed. He had been like this since she met him. He had made her feel awkward at first until she got used to him. He hadn't changed much which gave her a little comfort.

"I haven't decided what else to do with you yet. No one knows your here. Not even your sister. The less they know the better."

"So I can't see her then." she didn't mean to sound so whiny about it. Her emotions where everywhere.

"No. Not yet. When we move you I will arrange meetings. If I don't she might just run away to find you. She's a handful, your sister." he grinned at this. He took great pride in Seraphina's fierce attitude and ability to shake fear into people and also, over time, he had grown to be proud of her never wavering love for Cephera.

"What will I do until then?"

"I'm placing you amongst our own servants. You've been in the position for a while. Your ability to fit in should be adaqute to not draw attention." she was impressed with his clear thinking. He allowed his servants to dress how ever they liked. She would have to choose something that hid her face and hair.

She wasn't sure how many would recognize her but she wouldn't make a second foolish decision. She had caused enough trouble.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Thor or the avengers.

Poodle warrior, miller330: yay memories! As always thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 34

Being a servant in her 'almost' fathers household felt odd. Nothing had changed from how she remembered it. She was careful to never look up at her sister. As much as she wanted to she had to wait.

Watching her sister rule from a distance was amusing. She had learned so much but had never lost her tomboy. Grace was not something she could be taught or rather didn't want to learn. But her people loved her.

It only lasted a week till her sister found her. She was pulled into a small closet with a hand over her mouth to muffle her shout of surprise. "It's just me sister." she had growled when Cephera struggled. She froze instantly. When Seraphina let her mouth go she turned but the closet was very dark.

"Seraphina! You can't do this. This is dangerous." Cephera told her. Her sister was never good at keeping to what she was told.

"I know but I've been wanting to see you since you arrived." her voice was annoyed in the darkness. "He should have told me."

"How did you even find out?"

"Ever since he made that alliance I've been watching that portal. I've been watching his every move in case he pulled a stunt like this. When you came through last week and he smuggled you in I was watching." Cephera could hear the smile in her voice.

"Forever the rule breaker." Cephera sighed.

"Forever the follower." Seraphina retorted but her words where kind.

They met often undercover of the dark. In rooms and closets. It was always Seraphina finding her. They talked of what had been happening since they last saw each other on earth. Cephera had almost forgotten how long it had been. Since the Byfrost had been destroyed she hadn't seen her sister in many years.

It seemed Cephera was still unable to talk about her previous position. Not because she didn't want to but because she was spelled not to. King Yorin had taken no chances and had her tongued spelled quite about her own whereabouts or life.

So they had to remain content with just talking about the things they could, in the small bursts of time they stole to talk about them. It shouldn't have surprised the sisters to find out that Demos had set spy's to also watch king Yorin's every move which included activity with the Byfrost.

But it had. She had stayed safely among the servants for only three weeks before he made his move. The battle made it right to the receiving hall through the servants tunnels before any guards where alerted. It was dead of night and most everyone was asleep except for Seraphina and Cephera who had been stealing a moment to chat and king Yorin who had been playing around with a few women in his room and a handful of servants and of course some guards.

Demos had spies everywhere. Within the guards, the kitchens, among the servants. Seraphina and Cephera found themselves being dragged to the receiving hall. Being so late only a few people where there either dead, like a few guards, or captured.

They where all alone now. Captured, magic cuffs to seal seraphina's ability to use magic where placed on her before the girls knew what was going on. Demos drained Seraphina's father of magic, who it would seem was tricked by one of the girls into putting the cuffs on himself. He drained him until King Yorin was on his knees gasping for air. Seraphina came next.

"I have a very interesting show for both of you. You've kept her from me for so long I want you to see her death before your own." he didn't come near Cephera. His own men, who's magic she could copy did nothing to help her, did all the manual labour. She hadn't made a move in fear he might kill them now.

Demos was the one to pull a knife from his boot however and he circled Seraphina trailing the cold tip across her bare arms till finally with a grin he cut her with it. Seraphina clenched her teeth and glared at him.

He dragged her to the spot where two sorcerers where waiting and a guard was driving pegs holding chains into the floor. "Make a move and I will slit her throat." he told Cephera who was unbound and free to use her magic.

She watched while he smeared his glove into the blood that was drooling down her sisters arm and he bent down and began to draw a magic signet on the floor to the outskirts of the chains. When he was finished he tossed Seraphina back to the guards behind him.

"Kill her if this one so much as twitches." he ordered them and nodded toward Cephera. "Tell me human, what magics have you learned? What can I expect once your ability and all magic you now possess becomes mine." she didn't answer him and it seemed he didn't expect her too. His dark eyes looking only amused from a safe distance from her.

"Chain her down." he ordered. She followed only because of his hold over her family. The sorcerer's stepped back and waited till she was tied down. Even if she had wanted to Cephera couldn't have stopped him. It was the one problem with being human. Her magic was weak. Aside from her apparent resistance to most magic used on her and her ability to copy spells, performing things beyond her usual teleporting within Asgard took a lot of energy on her part. And she needed to save her energy.

All the while they made sure her chains where secure, she was thinking what she could do to stop all this. If she killed herself, tried to run, or even tried to teleport he would kill her sister. For a moment she wondered if she could teleport to Asgard but shook the thought away.

"This magic signet will ensure the transfer of your powers to myself." she flinched as she was cut across her arms and her legs. "As you bleed to your last breath, as the blood drains slowly into the signet filling it with your essence I will gain your power. I want this to go slowly. Your a dirty little human and undeserving of the power you have." his words dripped with malice and hatred. "I can't wait to watch you draw your final breath and then everything you love will fall at my feet and I will be unstoppable. Wake the household. I want them all to witness my accession." He laughed.


	35. Chapter 35

Claimer: I only own Seraphina and Cephera

Zippythewondersquirrell: Loki can't always save her :p

Molescout: plot craziness...pft I couldn't end this fic yet. To easy.

Katoraj1958: addiction is a good thing!

EowynofGallifrey: thanks for the props :) and the review

Electrogirl: it gives me great joy to feel the love for my story :)

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Chapter 35

Cephera looked up at him and glared. She was realizing that once he was done he would kill her family no matter what. It was now or never. She searched his body for any skin visible. There was only his neck and face. Even if it killed her she wouldn't let this happen. She couldn't let this happen. To many lives where at stake. Not just hers and her families but anyone who might oppose him.

She watched the staff file in over a short time. Her blood still oozing down her arm. They all wore the shackles. Surprised in their sleep. They where all surprised to see her. And afraid.

She was no longer the scared little girl she once was. She was stronger now. More confident. She wouldn't run any longer. And she couldn't help but think that if she killed him, if she completed her adoption and became a princess maybe she could see Loki again. Maybe her future could have a happier ending then the one set out for her now.

She found if funny how in the face of death you so easily forgave the wrongs done to you. In that moment she didn't hate what Loki had become. Kinda like she didn't hate him when she was forced from Asgard thinking she would never see him again.

The sorcerer's around her began to chant and she felt her blood run down her bound arms. She also noticed the chains where not made of magic. She was still unsealed.

She hoped with all her soul that her next move wouldn't get them all killed unneccassarily. She tapped into the magic she had copied from Loki and was able to make two copies of herself. One close to Demos. She transfered her physical form to that one and grabbed for him.

Demos was to surprised to move in time and her small hand grabbed him by the throat. She felt the dark energy of his power creep into her soul and she was suddenly afraid. It was wrong. Something wasn't right. She felt consumed by the need to feed. To feed off other magics. He was bending forward to his knees as he was paralysed from his own magic used against him.

She felt herself sway as his magic tasted delicious upon her soul and didn't let go till his energy was gone and she tapped into his life force instead. 'Give in, drink more kill, kill.' the voices, her voice dark and evil, said in a whisper from deep inside her soul. 'Feel it? Feel the power.' He fell at her feet lifeless and she stared uncaring down at him. She heard movement behind her and she turned and took hold of both guards.

When they fell to her feet the other guards ran. She licked her lips as her eyes carefully selected those she felt the most power from. They didn't get far. She was on them quickly. She could here panicked screams but it didn't matter. She was cut across her shoulder by a dark blade of magic cast from across the room.

She flung herself for them and took them down with ease. It was almost to easy. The powers she felt slowing draining into into her was delectable. She could feel the blood still running off her body but it didn't matter. All that mattered was the power.

She attacked everyone who was stupid enough to stay close enough to her. Maids, guards, even some nobles.

"Cephera stop!" Seraphina yelled. Cephera turned to look at her. But she couldn't see the girl she could only see the power. She moved toward her and she cried out when Cephera grabbed her under her chin hard squeezing. She felt the power enter her, almost caressing her before she felt the blood spurt from her mouth.

She coughed and let go falling back as she spit up more blood. Seraphina crumbled unconscious to the floor and King Yorin crashed his bound hands down striking Cephera in the back of the head.

When Cephera opened her eyes from the memories she let the Chitauri go. She hadn't killed him but she wanted to. She felt herself slowly being consumed for that need for power.

She stumbled backward and fell over the rubble. Loki was making his way to her and she tried to tell him to stay away but no words came out. Seraphina, who was now on her feet, grabbed him by arm.

Loki watched Cephera's eyes loose focus and her violet eyes turn black and then back again to violet. She was fighting something, the pain on her face clear and frightening.

"Don't." Seraphina said finally coming out of her own trance. "The memories have returned. Loki don't go near her. Please trust me. You won't help her by going to her now." Seraphina looked just as afraid as she watched her sister struggle with her internal battle.

"What's happening to her?" he said looking back and forth between them.

"She killed Demos. He's dead. His power, it consumes her. Controls her. If you go to her now she will kill you. We have to find another way."

"There is no other way. If it consumes her now she may do more damage." He looked back to his songbird. Her eyes pinched shut with tears seeping out to drop onto her cheeks. Loki ignored the protests of Seraphina and made his way toward her. The rubble of the room making it hard to maneuver.

When she opened her eyes they where a dark violet but not yet completely void. She was fighting back the power but she was losing. Even Loki could see she would not win the battle.

He was stopped midway to her when Tony in his armor blocked his way and Natasha Romanov passed them both. "Out of my way Stark!" Loki warned him. He was in no mood to play his games.

"Give Agent Romanov a chance to talk to her first." He said a metal hand to Loki's chest but not in a threatening manner.


	36. Chapter 36

I only own Cephera and Seraphina.

Thanks to:

Eowynofgallifrey: yes much darker then I expected to go when I started this fic. But sometimes bad shit happens.

Mika Cheshire: I hope you continue to enjoy. :)

Kathalla: as cool as it would be for Loki to run and save her, this instance it would have been a bad idea. :p

Lady moonscar: I am unsure if your review means you like or don't. But yes very intense and will be for a few chapters.

I have a confession! When I wrote her memories I was watching the walking dead and later listening to Kelly clarksons darkside. So the dark themes are a little fueled by those and also because nothing in life comes easy.

Chapter 36

Cephera vaguely saw the red heads approach. Everything was hazy around her. Natasha took her face between her palms and forced her to look at her.

"I know you barely know me, but you need to understand that bad things happen to good people. Sometimes they mean for it to happen, and sometimes they don't. Everyone has something they are ashamed of, somethings take away from their soul. But you need to also know that it doesn't shape who you are. You choose who you become." she waited for Cephera's eyes to focus on her.

"I've killed people." the sound of her own voice scared her. She sounded distant. 'I almost killed my sister.' her mind screamed.

"No one goes through life without dirtying their hands at some point. Especially someone who has lived as long as you. No one expects perfection. I spent a lot of my life hurting a lot of good people, and a lot of bad ones. In the end letting it define me did nothing but take over my life. Made me uncaring and cruel. I figured there was no going back for me so I might as well just continue what I knew. I was wrong. I woke up and realized I wasn't really living I was going through the motions I had set forth from childhood. I made a conscious decision to change my path after someone helped me see passed my misdeeds. Fight this." she took a deep breath. "You'll mourn what you've done, you'll never forget it but use the memory of it to stay in control.

Cephera was shaking all over. She heard her but was finding it difficult to apply the words. The feeling of being undeserving of love or happiness slowly creeping in. She killed people, she almost killed her sister. And then the voices started.

'Kill, feed, more power.' they whispered from the back of her mind. She shook her head and covered her ears.

"Make it stop." she said in barely audible whisper. "Make it stop!" she yelled. And in a moment Loki was at her side and her sister was with him. Her sister wrapped her in her arms and whispered in her ear.

"I forgive you. What happened was not your fault. Don't let this ruin you." she said her arms in a tight grip. She heard a blast in the distance. The Chitauri where still coming. She wondered what happened to the chitauri that had been in the room. Was Tony fighting alone?

Loki turned her face to him. "I trust you. You proved to me a long time ago even a human can be a strong magic user. You may be an anomaly but you where given this gift for a reason. Channel that power. Learn to use it, not it use you. Focus on what you want it to do. You are stronger then you give yourself credit for."

Having them both nearby was distracting. She could sense their power and she badly felt the urge to take it from them but she clenched her hands into fists. She would not hurt them. She wouldn't hurt anyone. Not ever again. She mentally apologized to those innocent people she did kill. She silently cried for their souls.

"Go. Finish your battle. I'll be fine." she said pushing them both away. "The Chitauri will not stop until we are dead or they are." she continued.

"I'll stay with her." Natasha said keeping a firm hand on her shoulder. Cephera watched them go. She needed them to go. They where a distraction to her.

She shivered and her whole body was trembling the harder she tried to fight the urge to detach herself from Natasha and run after the nearest magical aura. Her dark voice still playing in her mind as Natasha tried to talk her off the ledge so to speak.

A noise of movement made her look up. A chitauri was coming through the room door. She felt Natasha stiffen. She hesitated to let Cephera go. The hesitation did not go unnoticed by the alien as he aimed his weapon their way.

Natasha made a quick decision and took her hand from Cephera and rolled forward across the rubble and kicked her leg up knocking the weapon just as it went off.

Cephera watched as if in slow motion as the magical energy came toward her but pivoting more toward the ceiling. Her head felt like it might split into two as she found herself on her feet without thinking. She jumped upward and took the blast to her chest as she wrapped her arms around it.

As the power absorbed into her body her lips parted in satisfaction and she lost all control.

Natasha turned only to see Cephera land back on her feet and crouch low. Her violet eyes where on her watching her movements carefully. Cephera made no move to attack her which was a relief but her eyes, such a dark violet they looked black and no pupils could be seen, told Natasha that Cephera was lost.

When a Chitauri flew by the open gap blown in the room Natasha watched Cephera's head snap to view it. In one swift movement but no faster then she could normally move, Natasha saw Cephera jump over the rock and debris toward the alien.

Natasha ran forward after her and tackled her to the floor. Natasha wasn't sure what to expect. She was half afraid to touch the girl but she only growled and tried to strain from agent Romanov's grip around her waist.

Natasha easily subdued her to be pinned to the floor. Cephera flung herself from side to side trying to remove Natasha from her but the shield agent held her down in a well trained grip.

She grabbed the cuffs she always kept on her from her back packet and forced one around the small girls wrist and one around her own. Cephera made no attempt to use her magic against her which Natasha found strange. She had been under the impression she could use magic like Loki.

Tony landed inside and Cephera barely twitched. Tony's mask opened and he looked down toward them both. His eyes fixed on his friend and he frowned.

"Not doing so good is she?" He said. Natasha shook her head returning his frown.

"The Chitauri?" She asked.

"Some of them got away. There wasn't as many as you would have thought." He looked grim. Amongst all the shit going on he didn't seem to have anything witty to say.


	37. Chapter 37

Same disclaimer as always.

Heather is a hanyou Neko: thank for reviewing. Hope your continue to enjoy.

Lady moonscar: glad to know you do enjoy it despite the intense situation :p

Poodle warrior: thanks. I wish I would write a real book. It's you people that keep my creative juices going as I writer I'd have to keep it to myself till its published. Lol

Chapter 37

Loki was sitting with everyone back on the Helicarrier. When he had joined Agent Romanov and Stark in the room with Seraphina behind him he was sad to see Cephera was gone.

She had looked at him instantly and attempted to pull from Natasha her eyes narrowed. Natasha had held her back using the cuff attached to them both. He could see the emptiness in his songbirds eyes. She had lost her mental battle.

Wherever Cephera was inside her mind no words could reach her there. The entire flight back to Fury, Cephera had done nothing but seethe as she tried to continuously escape her bonds to reach for Loki. She hadn't even looked at her sister.

Now she was locked in a cell down in the detention halls. She was cuffed and on lock down until they could figure out what to do with her. Seraphina, as much as she hated to, had left to go back to her ship and contact her father. He had brought Cephera out of her trance before. They hoped he was the key to doing it again.

Loki only hoped removing her memories of the power was not his only solution. Keeping her powers dormant through such means would make Cephera a ticking time bomb able to go off at any time. Right now she was safe and all those around her where as well.

Loki still wasn't sure what had happened to her. He only knew what Seraphina had told him in the house after they both regained all their memories. Seraphina had yet to tell everything else. He was anxious for her arrival back to SHIELD. He sorely wanted to know the whole story. He hoped that within her story they would find a way to help his songbird.

They where currently sitting before Fury who was less then pleased. "Not only do we have an alien invasion on our hands but now we also have to worry about a powerful little girl who's able to kill people she touches." He was irritated.

"I'm not sure it's that simple." Natasha spoke up. She had been thinking the entire time Fury had been speaking.

"Then please enlighten us." Fury growled leaning down to lay his hands flat on the table.

"I don't think she's interested in killing just anyone. I touched her more then once and she never harmed me. In fact she seemed to barely be able to fight me off." Loki let Natasha's observation take over his thoughts. He was unsure how the magic worked. He was equally confused as to why Cephera used no other means of magic to free herself from her binds.

"If I may, and forgive me this is just speculation. I don't think she can." All eyes turned to him. "I don't think it's because she didn't want to use her power I think it is because you have no magic to steal. Cephera has other spells at her disposal yet she never bothered with any of them. I think currently the one power is the dominant and she can perform no others." He paused. It was the only thing he could think of.

"I want to go in there with her." Dr. Banner said. "If Loki's right she won't attack me. If I can get close to her I could examine her. Maybe try to see what I can do in regards to resurfacing the real Cephera."

"I'm not sure I want to send anyone in there until we are sure she cannot harm you. However, if I have to send anyone in I think I would rather it be Stark."

"Pipsqueak won't harm me. Her brain may be out to lunch but I'm willing to help. I will, however, be suiting up." He grinned.

Loki looked over across the way to the large computer screen. It currently had a high resolution live feed of Cephera in her cell. She was sitting on the bench staring straight ahead.

Tony took a deep breath. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't worried about going into the room with his power hungry housemate. Though he wasn't about to tell anyone out loud about his worries.

He swiped the card Fury had given him and when the door slid open he expected her to try to escape. When she didn't he stepped inside the door closing behind him.

"Pipsqueak?" He said arching an eyebrow. He had decided to leave the helmet off. He hoped she would recognize his face and hopeful not melt it off. She continued staring straight ahead her eyes never actually moving to look at him.

He waved a hand in her line of vision and she blinked. Her eyes darted to him and then back to her original position. It wasn't that she didn't see him she simply didn't seem to have any interest in him.

He stepped closer and stood in front of her. She blinked. "Alright I know you can hear me." He waited a second and when she didn't even twitch he continued. "I need you to snap out of it. Not only am I in some serious trouble regarding your would be father, but I was hosting a party next week and you where suppose to be my main entertainment." He waited but got nothing in return.

She really had no interest in him. He pushed her suddenly tilting her. She righted herself and glared at him but at no point did she move her hands. Finally he removed his glove and tapped her across the face. Still she didn't attack him. Perhaps Loki was right. He continued to taunt her pushing her, poking her.

"I can see your underwear!" He told her. He actually really could. She just kept righting herself but nothing more. "Your going to be a rough nut to crack. Why is it whenever we imprison someone on this damn ship their usually gone insane." He noted.

He stopped what he was going. Maybe a cat scan would help? The door slid open again and Dr. Banner came in. "Gonna give it a go then. Got your anger management face on I hope." Tony stepped back.

Bruce only half rolled his eyes at him before kneeling in front of her. He reach down and touched her wrist. She didn't move. Tony half expected her too. "Her pulse is normal." He noted out loud. He moved his hand up to tilt her face this way and that. He even shone a light into her eyes. Tony noticed her pupils where still there her eyes where just dilated to huge dark iris making everything look black. "Aside from her obvious detachment to everything around her she seems to at least be healthy."

"I'm not a doctor, and I could have told you that. So what now? Are you going to pull some fancy shrink mojo on her?"

"I'm not sure words will effect her. I'm not sure she has the attention span to hear them right now."

"I'm reminded of those monkeys." The doctor looked at Tony confused. "Your know the three monkeys hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil. Though in this case pretend she's a mime. Words don't count." He made the motions as he spoke. Bruce wasn't impressed.

"She can still see, speak and hear Tony. She just seems to only focus on what's important to her right now."

"Magic?"

"I think so." Bruce left the room. Tony was confused. He had thought the good doctor would have been back right away. Tony sat patiently next to his friend poking her from time to time.

When her head shot up to look at the door he jumped a little. He watched her eyes focus as the door slid open. She stood instantly but Tony took hold of her. She twisted in her arms as Bruce came inside swinging a pendant of some kind in the air. Her eyes followed it back and forth.

"Something I had Loki fix up for me while you where down her playing with her." Bruce said. "He imbued it with a little magic." He put it on the table and stepped back. "let her go."

"Are you crazy." Tony was moving with Cephera's every jerk. Finally he released her and she snatched up the relic. It turned to ash in her hands a moment later. She stood there and watched the ashes fall through her fingers.

Tony sighed. Watching that hungry look on her face subside to that blank look once more made him feel hopeless. He was almost happy her sister wasn't here to see it too.


	38. Chapter 38

I only own Seraphina and Cephera

Eowynofgallifrey and poodle warriors: both of you are excited to see how all this turns out and I am glad to say that I am working toward the end. All questions will be answered and all things must come to an end.

Chapter 38

Dr. Banner checked on her every hour while the rest of the team made plans for how to handle the Chitauri. It was nightfall before Seraphina returned.

Loki had been awaiting the princess's return. She looked a little less flustered then when she left but that could mean anything. Natasha and Clint where currently talking with Fury. Tony, Loki and Bruce where all now sitting with the twin.

"I have good news and bad news." She started taking a deep breath. "Father says after Cephera woke up after she was first consumed she hadn't snapped out of it. But by the second night he said she was calling my name. However when they went in to check on her she reverted back to crazy mood. Taking away her memories was the only solutions he found." She grimaced a little. "He's not to happy about my little adventure."

"So we wait." Loki said leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table.

"I'd like to. If she comes out of it on her own we'll need a way to talk to her without entering that room." Seraphina was in deep thought between words. Her brows would knit together and then relax a moment in a consistent pattern.

"Speaking of entering the room, we've made progress on that front." Banner spoke up. Seraphina instantly sat up straight.

"Don't get your hopes up. It not what your thinking. We can't see her." Loki told her shaking his head. She looked puzzled at him. She clearly heard his underlining tone when he said 'we.'

"I've been examining your sister while you've been gone. It appears she can hear and see everything going on around her she's just not interested in anything that doesn't have magic of some kind. Myself and Tony have been able to enter to room without incident." Seraphina looked a little less worried.

"So there is a possibility that she can be helped." She said chewing her thumb nail. "The only question I still have is if she snaps out of her...trance. If magic sets her off then how do we cure her."

"Cure her? She isn't diseased." Loki said impatiently. "If anything she needs to learn to control the urge. To control the power. The only way to do that is by subjecting her to magic. She'll have to learn to make the urges subside and not overtake her." Loki paused. It sounded so simple but yet he knew it wasn't. When he was under the partial control of the tesseract he had a hard time keeping a clear head on his ultimate goals.

Power was a hard thing to control when it's all you desire. Cephera was not only mourning her actions, to whatever extent they where, but she was also battling the cluster of emotions that came with her mixed memories. He couldn't imagine how she felt right after getting those things back. There was no adjusting time in between.

"What happened to turn her this way? You said she killed Demos, turned his power on him. But what else?" Loki finally asked.

"The receiving room of the palace was where he took us to conduct his spell to transfer her power to him. She acted to quick for him to anticipate. I didn't even think she would attack him. When she got hold of him she just changed. Her eyes turned dark her face held a look of deranged hunger. It was scary. I couldn't see my sister behind that face. She killed Demos's helpers...but they weren't the only ones in the room. There where innocent servants and nobles. She killed some of them too. And then..." Seraphina brought her hand to her neck and swallowed.

"You weren't sick. You where attacked and drained of your magic and energy for the second time in less then 24 hours. How long before you woke after the attack?" Loki felt sorry for her. For them both. He wasn't sure what was eating at Cephera more. Killing innocent lives or almost succeeding in killing her own sister.

"I was asleep for over a year." She said. "my father had already preformed the spell to make me forget while I slept." She sighed heavily. "I need to talk to her. To tell her it's going to be ok. I need her to know that no one hates her. Not me. Not my father. He says no one blames her for what happened in Mechanova. She needs to know those things." Loki nodded.

"I'll talk to Fury. We can already hear everything in the cell but we should be able to fix up some kind of intercom system so she can safely talk to you, provided she doesn't stay zombiefied forever." Tony stood.

"On a personal note I think it's best to work on her guilt and her confusion within her mind before we worry about getting her power under control. There is nothing here to set her off as long as you two stay away from that room. Once she has a clearer mind on her past she can start training for her future." Loki didn't like it.

As much as he agreed with the doctor such things could take years. He had been without her for so long he hated to wait longer. But he also knew he had to do whatever was best for her. And currently the best was not being with him. His brow furrowed. He wondered if she even would want to see him.

He had hoped the past few weeks with her would have made her see that he was sorry for his past behaviour and that he had changed for her. He wanted her to come home with him. At this rate it would be a while before that was possible. Asgard was full of people able to wield magic and it would be unwise to bring her among them until she could handle it. Midgard was the perfect place for her. He understood why King Yorin put her there.

Cephera felt like she was sinking. Everything was dark shades and shadows. There was no sound but the sound of her breathing. She couldn't move or speak. But her mind was racing.

She felt like the passed 200 years had been a dream. It felt like it was only yesterday herself and Seraphina had found her father and started a new life. But she knew it was all real but it all felt so surreal. She remembered her life as Loki's servant but at the same time it seemed more like watching a movie then it having ever really happened.

The drastic change in dynamic between servitude to freedom was mind blowing and confusing. Even though she had spent two weeks a year with her sister in earth it didn't change the reality of it. She was free when she was on earth but never had she been this free.

Loki's actions old and new played in her mind. From the first time he touched her to his last. She felt angry and hurt but also happy and content. She was angry at his earlier treatment of her. She felt he deserved her hatred but then there was the current times. He had been nothing but sweet and kind to her. He loved her and she knew it. There was no question in her mind of this. She knew it from the moment he almost kissed her in his cell she had just never admitted it to herself.

She felt like she knew him but then she thought that as his servant as well. If she where in Asgard now she was sure she would be continuing her tight lipped angry attitude toward him but with current happenings she knew that could no longer be. She didn't want to hate him or be angry. She wanted to run away with him but there was those visions of himself and those women. The acts he had her perform.

She was free to never see him again. To get away from those feelings of being so hurt. But she knew she couldn't do that. Loki would forever be in her heart, in her soul. There only stood the question of what she would choose to do now?

Then there was everything else. Her recollection about her killings was clear but also had happened so fast. At the time she committed them she had enjoyed them. It wasn't the death though it was the power she enjoyed. The death was just collateral damage.

She remembered the way it felt to consume all that power. To have it become one with her. But without the voice, her dark voice, telling her to do it she now felt horrible for it all. She didn't enjoy the feeling or the outcome. She had blood on her hands and nothing could change that now.

She thought about the words said to her by Agent Romanov, a women who had herself killed many innocent people. She had heard every word despite her mind racing. She took the words to heart but how do you apply such logic when your mind is split into so many sections. She felt like King Yorin, though his intentions where good, only hindered her ability to cope. She closed her eyes to the shadows around her and continued pondering her situation. In this dark void of her mind she had nothing but time to think.


	39. Chapter 39

I only own Cephera and Seraphina.

Kathalla: Cephera has had many shitty breaks in her life. This won't bring her down forever!

Molescout: the plot twist was actually a modification I made after some careful thought about my overall ending and I am glad it has gone over well.

Poodle warriors: I've been trying to out myself in her mind set. What would it be like to remember living a life after just living a different one. I felt I needed to ass her POV for depth. Glad you like.

Chapter 39

Cephera opened her heavy eyes. Her ears where exploding with the sound of a blaring alarm and as her vision came into focus an emergency light was blinking red above a closed door.

She was slumped on a steel bench. She was still wearing the clothes she remembered putting on last. She wondered how long she had been floating in the darkness? Minutes? Days?

She remembered bits and pieces of conversation but amidst her hunger she simply hadn't been paying attention. She vaguely remembered Tony and Dr. Banner but her sense of time was diluted and fragmented.

The blinking red light was irritating and the alarm was giving her a headache, or perhaps she already had the headache and hadn't noticed. She moved her hand to brush her hair from her face and found herself cuffed. Her thoughts felt muddled but she took a deep breath.

She had to stop trying to separate the memories she felt where nothing more then strange dreams. There was more going on around her now she couldn't afford to become lost and confused. She tried her best to draw past her headache.

She was locked up because she had been consumed by that power. But she hasn't killed anyone. Not this time. She was locked up for her safety and for others. Keeping this in mind she took another deep breath. She didn't need to panic.

She surveyed the room. It was small. A steel bench reaching from one wall to the other. A steel table. It wasn't a cell really. At least not one meant to hold someone for a long amount of time. In the corner of the room was a camera. She could see the light still glowing green, it was still recording.

Cephera stood on shaky legs and stepped forward to look up. Was there anyone on the other end right now? Why was this place, probably the Helicarrier, under a red alert?

She remembered the Chitauri and suddenly found herself hoping Loli was ok. She was worried the others had come for him. Was he still on earth? And her sister, where was she?

Thinking of her sister filled her with regret and guilt. She felt her lips tremble and swallowed. She had to keep it together until she got some answers. She sat back down and waited. Trying to keep her thoughts under control was the hardest part of waiting.

She wasn't sure how long passed by. Without windows it was hard to tell. She spent her time fiddling with the cuffs. She probably could have used some kind of spell to get out of them but she decided being cuffed might be for the best should she revert back to her darker side.

The longer time went on she became tired her head lulling forward from time to time. She lay sideways on the bench and let herself fall asleep. With no other option she felt it was better this way.

Bruce Banner was spent. The Hellicarrier was now resting on the oceans surface waiting repair to get them back in the air. It seemed the battle was over. He hoped it was. The emergency lights where still flashing but the alarm was now off.

They hadn't seen it coming, the attack directly on them. They should have, someone should have. He put a hand to his forehead and sighed. With the Chitauri now out of the way he could begin to help the one person on the ship he felt needed the help most.

He turned to a computer screen. The backup generator was making a few things possible still. He could see Cephera lying still on the bench. He knew when they had last seen her before the attack she had been sitting slouched over. She had moved.

He moved the video back and as he did he stopped when he saw her staring into the camera only a foot or so away. He watched the footage play as she sat back down to play with her cuffs. He didn't waste another moment. Bruce grabbed his cell phone and headed downstairs.

He unlocked the room that was no longer being guarded after current events and walked inside slowly. He didn't want to scare her.

"Cephera?" He said his voice low. She didn't budged. He stepped forward closer and said her name again. She made a mumbling sound before twitching to roll over. She rolled the wrong way.

With a yelp she hit the solid floor before he could stop her. She lay there blinking in surprise her eyes settling on him. "Hi." She said almost comically. She half smiled before rolling over to knell. Her cuffed hands where making her movements awkward.

"Hello Cephera." He said smiling in kind and offering her a helping hand. She took his hand in both her small ones and he pulled her to stand. "How do you feel?" He asked moving her back to sit.

"Like a train wreck." She replied sighing, rubbing her hands across her sleepy eyes.

"Do you remember what happened?" She nodded her face looking solemn.

"I remember a lot of things. Old and new. I find it difficult to incorporate them all in the same life." Her confession didn't surprise him. He couldn't imagine loosing centuries of memories only to be turned to live a brand new, different life from the old one she was used to.

"That's ok. It's to be expected." He kept his voice calm and reassuring. She seemed to have calmed herself quite a bit for someone with such a tormented mind.

"My sister? Loki? Are they still here?"

"Yes. But they both understand that they cannot see you. Not yet."

"How come you can?" She looked puzzled. She still didn't know how to read into her mental state as her dark side. She could remember it but it was confusing looking back on it.

"Loki had deducted its because we humans have no magic for you to be lured by."

"I can remember seeing shades of power. Some dull, others bright. I'd go for the brighter ones first before the dull. It's hard to see faces beyond the aura's of magic. Hard to hear voices beyond the madness of the voice that speaks inside my head...my own voice telling me to do things." She shivered at the thought. "I understand my need to be in this room but if at all possible a room with a bed would be nice." She laughed.

Bruce smiled. Her attempt at humour in her situation was refreshing. "I'll speak to Fury." He told her. "I need you to know that what it is your going through is not a quick fix." He knew what it was like, losing control of yourself. If anyone could know how she felt it was him.

"I didn't think I could be fixed at all." He sucked in a breath. Technically all they had where theories but it was better then nothing.

"We're still trying to figure things out. But trial and error may be the best thing in this rare and strange situation." He took off his coat and bunched it up. "It's not much but use this as a pillow until we can figure something else out."

She took his offer and hugged it to her. "Were we attacked?"

"Yes, but that's old news." He waved off her concern.

"Did you hulk out?" She grinned. He shook his head in vague amusement. One of Tony's term he suspected.

"Yes..." He didn't finished his sentence before the lights came back on. "Seems Tony had managed to repair something at least. I'll need to go but I'll be back. Are you hungry?" She nodded.

"Pancakes would be nice."

"Then pancakes you'll have. I'm sure someone around here can go get some, or cook." He turned to walk out before stopping. "None of it was your fault. I killed people my first time turning into the 'other guy'. Accepting that will be the hardest part." He watched her nod and frown before he left.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: the same as always.

Poodle warriors: yes I thought Bruce would be good for the job. He does know how it feels to lose control. :)

Oh my god! Only a handful of chapters left people. Won't be long and this story will come to an end. I'm not sure if I am happy or sad about this!

But I do have another fic waiting in the wings in progress to post the day after I finish with this. :)

Chapter 40

After two days, with Tony working furiously every moment he could, they managed to remodel a room to accommodate keeping her in SHEILDS facility until she proved to have a handle on herself. Of course the room was still guarded under lock and key.

During the two days Dr. Banner continued speaking with her. He was trying to pin point the times her emotions ran high or continued to be steady. He needed to know what her deepest problems where before beginning to cope.

Cephera was uncomfortable telling him everything. Between her illicit love affair of sorts with Loki and her dark side she wasn't sure which one topped the cake sometimes.

She knew he needed her pure honesty but how do explain to someone things you barely understand yourself. The room had been given a built in intercom system where she could talk to anyone outside the room without fear of changing.

Bruce had brought in a lap top to view them as well but it proved a bad idea. Seeing her sister on screen made her thirst return. She could see her aura pulsating around her. Bruce had removed the video as soon as he realized what was happening. The exposure was short and Cephera was able to shake away the voices.

But even with that brief moment it was clear this would be a hard battle. It took everything in her to stay in control. For now hearing her sisters voice was the best she had. Her sister had told her what her father said. She was grateful for the sentiment but it didn't help her guilt.

She had yet to speak to Loki. She wasn't sure what to say to him. Cephera never requested to talk to him and Seraphina never offered. She wondered if he was even still there.

She had been thinking long and hard about them. About what life could be like. But there was so much going on with her she just didn't know how to push forward toward the future. So many things remained unknown.

After a week she knew she needed to say something to him. But all her conversations where recorded for security reasons. She didn't want to say to him things she'd rather not share with others. Instead she asked the good Dr. to give him something for her.

Loki was in the room that was provided for him on the ship. It had been a week and he hadn't seen or talked to her. The separation was annoying beyond anyone's understanding. He had managed to go four years feeling hopeless in ever finding her but never did he feel so aggravated in such a small amount of time.

Thor came to visit him and Loki found the company welcoming. He and Thor had, for a while, been getting along better then even before his exile. Thor spent the entire week on Midgard just to bring comfort to Loki.

Loki no longer cared about blood between them. Thor was his brother and would remind so until they died. "Do not fret brother. The lady Cephera will come round. Be patient." Thor advised him. It felt odd having Thor be the words of advice.

When Dr. Banner had come knocking Loki did his best to contain the emotions of excitement and dread he felt. Bruce stood beyond his door frame holding a small white envelope still sealed. Loki took the offering.

"She has a long way to go for recovery." He told him with a slight frown. "I wish there was an easier way."

Loki nodded his agreement. "As do I." Bruce left without another word. The few words they spoke together were awkward mainly because of the way the hulk had once thrown Loki around like a child's rag doll.

He didn't wait for banner to be gone completely before closing the door and ripping open the envelope.

My Dearest Prince, or perhaps just Loki,

For obvious reasons I am unable to convey my message to you the way I truly wish I could. I would have rathered waiting till I could say it to your face. But sometimes life isn't fair, I feel like that a lot lately.

What you did (you know what I am talking about) was humiliating, degrading, and cruel. Your where right to fear I might hate you for it.

But I don't hate you. I find myself remembering people telling me how everyone has done something they regret or wish they could change. I have done things I wish I could change. I have blood on my hands. I know the situation is different. And what you did, the last few weeks, Trying to help me without regard to what it would mean for you in the end, that to me was a selfless act that I can't help but love you for. I know I technically forced you to say you love me but I believe it. I don't think you said it just because I wouldn't let you find your release.

But I need time. I need time to sort out my own problems, to sort out my past, my feelings. I have a whole new life ahead of me and I'm not sure where to take it yet. I want you to return to Asgard. I can't ask you to wait for me. It would be selfish to ask it of you. But when I am ready I will come to you.

I feel the both if us need to separate our lives and fix the other things that need fixing before we talk about 'us'. Thor loves you and he needs you beside him as his brother. Your father, though I know you still feel betrayed by him, will now and forever be your father. I really think he was just doing his best for you. Your mother loves you dearly and has never judged you even after your return.

Go home. Work out your own life. I'm not sure how long it will be before I can leave earth. Months, years. If or hopefully rather, when, I can leave I only hope that we can find happiness. And as much as it pains me to think it, if happiness for you means leaving me forever I will accept that choice.

I won't forget our years together, or the weeks after. These last few weeks have been the happiest I have ever known. We will see each other again.

Goodbye.

Loki stared down at the letter and couldn't help but smirk. She didn't hate him. The letter had a sad underlining tone but yet he couldn't find a reason to be sad.

Instead he walked to the bed and with a flourished flick of his hand he produced a scroll and a quill to reply. He knew without even thinking what it was he was going to say. He wrote fast but neatly. When he was done he left the confines of his room to find Bruce Banner. He was after all his go between to his songbird.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Thor or the avengers.

Poodle warriors: no instant gratification for you! I hope you will read my next story and hopefully enjoy it as well.

Chapter 41

Cephera waited what seemed like forever of news of Loki. She wasn't sure what to expect. Trying to tell the crowned prince of Asgard to do anything was like telling a rock to soften.

She picked at the food brought to her. After she wrote that damned letter she felt horrible and empty, but it had to be done. She didn't want him to stay on earth for her when there was no guarantee she would ever actually recover. She would rather him go home to Asgard and find love elsewhere then wait for her.

Finally she heard the locks on the door open and looking up she saw Dr. Banner come in. In his hand was a scroll. So old fashioned, but yet so Asgard. She smiled even though her heart was racing and she was fearful what might be wrote on it.

Bruce passed it to her without any questions. "I'll be back in an hour to conduct an experiment actually thought of by Loki." He said and left her alone with her private message. With shaky hands she broke the seal and unrolled it.

My songbird, my Cephera,

I have eternity to wait for you. I've decided long ago there is no one else. You know that. Even without my saying it. You understand that. When you come to me, no matter what you decide I will be waiting for you.

And if you do not want to be with me I cannot promise I will not keep trying to win your trust and respect and your love. The fact that you don't completely hate me gives me hope.

I understand why it is you deem fit to send me away. I go only because I cannot help you even if I stayed. I will however inquire to Thor about your progress each time he visits earth. I spent over a century never noticing you for who you truly were and then I spent the past 10 years slowly figuring it out.

I regret my diabolical actions toward you. I will only admit this once, I feared how I felt. I feared my own heart. I hoped you would leave. That upon your departure I would forget you. I didn't have the nerve to send you away myself. But even after all that, you remained vigilant to your duties, you forever remained my loyal servant.

No one will ever take your place. I have gone two centuries without you by my side the way I feel you should be. I can wait another two if need be.

Don't say goodbye. You'll never be completely rid of me.

Cephera read the scroll over multiple time before rolling it up and placing it to her heart. Her face was wet. She hadn't realized she was crying. But she wasn't sad. She was smiling while the tears rolled down her cheeks.

She felt like nothing could stop her achieving her goals now. She had something to work toward. The faster she got herself under control. The faster she could see him.

Dr. Banner returned like he said he would. By then Cephera had put away the scroll and sat waiting. Before he even got through the door she felt it. She sensed it. He opened the doors and stepped in carefully watching her.

She gripped the side of the small table in her 'room'. He was holding a magical medallion. "Loki had made several of these." He said holding it up for her to watch as it swung back and forth. "He thinks you need to learn to be around magic to learn to control it. I agree." He placed it on the door handle.

She heard her voice telling her to take it. But she struggled to push it away. She could do this. She had to do this. "It's hard. I feel it when it's so near. I can almost feel it inside me already." She gasped her nails biting into the wood.

"I need you to tell me again about your guilt, your sister." She darted her eyes to the doctor.

"I regret that I hurt her. I feel like I should not have been able to hurt her ever. I feel that no power in this universe should be able to come between us. I feel that our bond had been weakened somehow." She was shaking. Saying these things and feeling her heart aching made it all the more painful when she tried to push away the hunger.

"And those innocent people who died. Tell me about them."

"I never thought I was capable of hurting people. I spend a lot of my time trying to please others, to make them smile. To know I've cause grief to other families makes me want to cry. I killed someone's sibling, child or partner. I've taken something from them I can't return. Nothing will ever change it." Her voice cracked but she sucked in a deep breath.

"How do you feel right now physically?"

"Tired. Drained. Fighting the feeling of hunger seems to take a lot of mental exertion and affects my whole body." She shivered and closed her eyes. She tried picturing the things she had to look forward to.

She heard the intercom kick in. "Father says when your ready to come home, he will complete your adoption." Seraphina's voice was soft and loving. "He still wants you by his side as his daughter." Cephera felt her lips twitch into a half smile. She was breaking into a sweat. "Everyone on this ship believes in you." She reminded her. It had not been the first time she heard that.

"Is Loki there?" She asked.

"Yes. He wanted to see his idea put into place and your reaction." Seraphina replied.

"Your doing well." His voice made her close her eyes again.

"I won't be able to keep it up. I'm falling into the darkness. I can feel it." Her voice had become a whisper.

"As I figured you would. Which is why I made more then one. You are in good hands here." He sounded almost amused. What about this was amusing. She felt frustrated. He said no more to her or at least not that she could hear. The darkness did come when she couldn't hold on any longer.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Thor or the avengers

UnicornTamer: In one sitting. Wow, you just made my day. I have continued so enjoy!

Eowynofgallifrey: sad, happy, dark. Yes lots to process.

Chapter 42

Nine years later Cephera looked herself over in the mirror. She was a princess now. Her adoption complete. She had returned to Mechanova with her sister as soon as she was deemed completely in control of her own person. She had spent countless days subjected to recounting her guilts while in the presence of magic. The more often it was done the easier it got.

When she conquered fighting the urge against smaller magic she was finally put up against a more powerful energy. Her sister. She was chained down to avoid any harmful outcomes. Everyday she had a conversation with Seraphina and she would leave when Cephera lost herself. When she came out of it they tried again and again.

Cephera now had a master hold over it all. She no longer heard the voices. When she looked at people she saw their shining aura's but felt no urge to attack them. She was calm.

Even though she was a now princess she didn't feel any different. She spent hours in the training room learning to absorb and control her power further, moulding it into something more usable. On her birthday she planted a tree for each person she killed. It would never make up for it but it was her way to apologize and remember them. To remind herself to never loose control. Her birthday seemed like the right day for it. If she had never been born, they would still be alive.

Her sister had all the hard responsibilities. She was after all the heir to the throne. And even though she was Princess Cephera she found herself in front of the mirror wearing her maids dress once more. She had her answer for him.

Pumpkin was chewing her lip next to her, frightened she would get into trouble. Cephera assured her she wouldn't. "He's calling me." she told her pacing behind Cephera. She didn't bother with the cap. She left her hair to trail down her back in its natural wave. She tried to conceal her smile as she disappeared from pumpkins sight.

Loki was patient. He had to be. Pumpkin was no good with magic. She had to take the long way around for everything. She was a good servant. He didn't indulge her the way he had Cephera. That had already gotten him over his head once but he wasn't unkind to Pumpkin either.

Thor had stopped bringing Loki news of his songbird two years prior. She had returned to Mechanova with her sister. He was disappointed she had not come to him the moment she was free of her dark side. But he was patient. He gave her the space she wanted.

The sudden appearance of a face he knew all to well, wearing the outfit he never thought he'd see her in again was both shocking and exciting. She bowed to him in the usual manner and then stood straight. "My prince." she said trying not to smile. He could see the corners of her mouth twitching but for the most part she succeeded.

"Cephera. What are you doing?" he asked bewildered and curious. He stepped toward her. She looked up at him with her big violet eyes and stepped forward to meet him half way. His plan was to sweep her into his arms but he didn't get the chance. She shoved him hard enough he stumbled backward and hit the bed. He fell to be seated.

She came at him again a look of sheer amusement on her face and she knocked him to his back. Once on his back she climbed over him her skirts bunching around his waist. "I have my answer." she said leaning down till her hair tickled his face. "Loki." she said his name in a breathy whisper in his ear and he felt his cock harden in his pants instantly. "But first I have a question."

He waited, his arms outstretched. As badly as he wanted to roll her onto her back and ravish every bit of flesh he could, he waited. "And that is?"

"Marry me?" she said sitting up. This was not how this was suppose to go. He was suppose to ask her that. The whole situation was backwards. She was dressed as his servant yet he was the one on his back and she was asking him to marry her.

"And if I say no?" he said smirking.

"Then that's just to bad. My fathers already made the arrangements with Odin. Looks like you'll never be rid of me." he sat up quickly, grabbing her around the waist and turning so she was now below him. He kissed her jaw and the corner of her mouth.

"You come in here dressed like that, demand things of me, assault me and you expect me to just overlook it. I think you deserve to be punished." he teased her. He felt her laugh below him. Her hand reached between them and rubbed the front of his pants. He sighed closing his eyes.

"And what did you have in mind?" she asked blinking up at him ever so innocently.

"I want you." he told her seriously.

"No. You'll have to wait till we're married." he growled into her ear and sucked on it.

"Taste me then. And perhaps I'll return the favor."

"Perhaps you will? Maybe I'll do a half ass job then."

"Dammit women. I'll have whatever I can get." she pulled him down to her face and kissed him.

One more chapter to go!


	43. Chapter 43

I only own Cephera and Seraphina!

Poodle warriors: yay happy togetherness!

Unicorn tamer: you began to read this at the right time you only had a few chapters to get your answers lol

Doctor-tardis-yes: I don't want it to be over either but alas I cannot drag it out any further.

Note: please take a moment to read what I have posted after the ending of this fic.

Chapter 43

Cephera danced with Loki after their nuptials. He was deliberately smoothing his hand over her back caressing her skin while they danced. He had made it very clear he couldn't wait for the night to end so he could get her alone.

He had been nipping at her and touching her in ways that would make her shiver all night. She had already given him a warning look twice. Which just seemed to spur him on more.

Aside from their reunion weeks ago she hadn't let him at her since. She had done it mainly to tease him and partly because she wanted to know they could be together without such things. They spent a lot of time reading and casting spells together.

As the guests began to dwindle and the night began to come to an end he lured her from the dance floor to a balcony. There where still some guests inside but it didn't matter. The balcony was a cover, as she soon realized when he teleported them both out of there.

When they reappeared she couldn't even see where they were before he had her pinned to a wall his lips crushing down on hers. She shivered when the cool breeze from an open window hit her now naked body.

She jerked her head back. "That's cheating." She hissed as his hands cupped her ass.

"I've waited long enough." He hissed back nipping at her lip. He kissed her again. His kisses where fevered and eager. She sighed wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing him to take her over.

He pressed her into the wall breaking the kiss and kissing down her jaw. His hands staying on her butt cheeks and then hoisting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. He kissed down her neck and nipped at her shoulder.

She felt his length rub between her thighs and she drew in a deep breath. She was his, now and always. After tonight he'd be her first everything.

She cursed him for leaving marks on her. He was determined to brand her where people could see and for him the one mark wasn't good enough. She squealed when he whirled her around from the wall and unceremoniously dumped her onto her back, on his, no their bed.

"Your going to wake the whole palace squealing like that." He teased his hand creeping up between her legs and stroking her while his mouth took in her nipple.

She moaned and closed her eyes tilting her head back. She arched her back up pushing her breast into his mouth roughly. He eagerly sucked and pulled at the hardened bud of one before playing with the next.

She moved her hips in rhythm with his fingers and he dipped his longest one down and into her wet cunt. She moaned again as he inserted a second. He left her beasts alone completely and was quick to place his face between her thighs his tongue darting out to tease where his fingers had left.

"Loki." She said all breathy her fingers dabbling in his hair pushing his face into her sex as he devoured her hungry and wild. She tossed her head to the side as his fingers worked her and his tongue sped up. She was teetering on the edge only he had ever shown her and when he let her drop she scream out, her grip in his hair tightening as her body rocked.

"The first time I ever felt you cum around my fingers I had wished it was my cock so bad." He told her kissing the inside of her thigh before coming up to kiss her. Her own scent and taste still lingering on his lips. "And now tonight it will be." He grinned a wicked grin and rubbed his length along her well soaked sex before stopping to poke her entrance.

She didn't clench up, she bent her legs around him and circled her arms under his to grip his back. He didn't warn her or so much as make a sound before he thrust through her barrier and sat deep within her.

She cried out into his ear. "Don't stop." She breathed after a second. He stroke out of her again and back in slowly. He was clenching his teeth and she wanted to laugh but the sensation of being so full of him stopped her.

She was so consumed by the feeling that she sighed every time he moved. "Your so damned tight." He groaned sinking into her again.

She smiled against his ear and gave his back a playful scratch and he plunged in again a little harder then his last few strokes. She loved him for wanting to last longer. But she didn't expect him to. From her knowledge he hadn't had a women since before she had lost her memories and now he had her and her tight cunt was milking him faster then he could currently handle.

He jerked his hips forward moaning again and resting his forehead to hers. "After I come right now. I will have you again." He told her jerking his hips faster. "I will have you till you can no longer walk in the morning." She didn't doubt he meant it. She clung to him as he was visibly losing control pounding into her in a less then steady beat. He came spilling his seed deep within her with his last couple of thrusts and collapsed next to her his hand resting to her opposite hip.

She smiled and make tickling strokes up and down his arm. He turned his head to glare at her. "I'm thankful you only get to be a virgin once. I'll be happy when I can just bend you over and you mold to my cock at the the mere thought of me fucking you. Right now your to damned tight." He groaned at the notion.

"My being tight wasn't the only reason for your lack of control." She corrected him. "Don't blame me."

He chuckled. "Your completely mine now."

Cephera was walking down the halls three months later and was thinking back on that night. Four hours and several fucks later he made good on his word. She sat in the bath with him, her thighs aching.

She smiled now at the thought. He had left her alone the next night but hadn't left her alone since. Every night he showed her something new.

She was headed toward his tower taking the long way. She knew he'd be there. He never stopped his usual routine.

She entered the tower and he was sitting at his desk. "My lord." She said bowing and smirking. He looked up amused.

"I want you to fetch me a women to warm my bed later."

"Of course sir. What kind where you thinking?"

"Perhaps a change. Someone short, a little annoying but well mannered."

"Hmmm. I don't know anyone like that. I'm not sure I can find one." She grinned leaning against the now closed door. He stood from his desk and strolled over to her. He slammed his fist on the door next to her head.

"If you cannot find anyone suitable I guess I'll just had to find it elsewhere." He ran a finger down her arm and grabbed her roughly spinning her. He cleared the desk in one fell swoop and pushed her to her back roughly.

She bit her lip as he pulled her skirt up over her thighs and ran his hand across her underwear. They disappeared and she rolled her eyes.

He released himself from his pants and watched her brace herself, holding the edge of the desk. He pushed forward and into her. She was wet but not as much as she would be once he got going.

She gasped at the intrusion and sighed as he rocked in and out of her. Soon she was nice and slick and he grasped her hips and pounded into her hard and fast. He had work to do and she was distracting him. She cried out and sighed his name her knuckles turning white as she gripped the desk before she came her inner walls rippling around his cock and bringing him over his edge a moment afterward. He took a moment to catch his breath.

"Your distracting me again." He growled.

"Not my fault you took the bait." She giggled as he released her letting her sit up. "I promise tomorrow I will keep my legs shut but I can't guarantee the same for my mouth." She licked his ear while he groaned. "Oh yeah I almost forgot why I came here." She kept his head where she could talk into his ear. "I'm pregnant." She smiled across his ear.

"Are you sure it's mine." He asked faking shock.

"No. It's Sif's." she laughed at the joke and he kissed her nose.

"I guess I'll need to take it easy on you from now on."

"Well, easier." She winked and kissed him.

The end.

Shout outs!

Alright everyone. With this story now finished I am sure your all wishing there had been more.

I'm not sure if you remember me saying I had more then one idea on how Cephera met Loki but I have posted chapter one of my second Cephera and Loki story. Ffnet don't allow links in stories so look in my profile or for

Practising the art of life.

When Cephera is forced to attended classes to better handle and understand her magic she soon finds herself in an odd relationship with Loki. But nothing ever comes easy, when their lives together is threatened by someone who has learned to hate them both.

Her past rarely changes much, so I hope you guys give it a go and enjoy. The tone of the second story is a little less angst.

If interested also check me out on deviant art. Username: Masaria

I want to thank everyone who ever favorited, followed and reviewed my story. You guys kept me going! I hope to see you all again! You guys are the greatest.


End file.
